Sunstreaker's Angel
by Lina Marie
Summary: Sunstreaker just arrived on earth when Optimus assigned him a human... at first they despised each other, but as time continued, they slowly fell into deep love... now there is obstacles coming at them from all sides and their love is getting harder to keep... will they survive or will Sunstreaker lose his angel in the process? Sunstreaker/OC
1. Chapter 1

(Sunstreaker's POV)

"Are you sure about this? You know I'm not fond of the humans!" I hissed, crossing my arms as I stared up at my leader. Optimus just sighed, and then waved his hand dismissively as he turned and walked away.

"My decision if final Sunstreaker, you will guard this human and you will not question my judgment again." He said quietly, and then continued to search for Captain Lennox to tell him the news. Sideswipe rolled up to his twin brother, grinning and putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Wow…. Never thought I'd see the day that my brother would guard a fleshie." Sideswipe said, and then doubled over in laughter while Sunstreaker glared at him and hit him in the back of the head.

"Shutup idiot." I said, strolling away angrily as my brother continued to laugh.

"Oh the irony! Oh Primus!" Sideswipe hollered, falling on his aft in laughter, rubbed his eyes and got up, calming down. "Well this should be good; I can't wait to see how this turns out."

"_Sideswipe to training bay immediately._" It said over the intercom, making Sideswipes laughter halt immediately. "Aww man. Now that aint cool! I do NOT want to train with Ironhide again." He grumbled, sliding off to the training bay with his shoulders down in a pout.

I grumbled as I transformed into my alt form, a yellow Lambo, and drove to the hillside to watch the sun. I soon fell into stasis and was jolted awake by my com.

**: Sunstreaker? Are you there? : **

** : Yes, Optimus, what did you need sir? :**

** : It is time for you to start guarding the human. :**

** : Oh great…. Very well sir, I will be at the base in a few minutes. :**

** : Good, I will give you a debriefing then send you on your way. :**

** : Ok sir, Sunstreaker out. :**

I revved my engine and peeled out of there, arriving on the base in half an hour. I transformed as I came to the central room, and then glided to my leader, as Optimus turned slowly with Lennox in his hand.

"Hey Sunstreaker, I see you're ready." Lennox said, smiling slightly as he shuffled through a file. I just grunted and crossed my arms, tilting my head slightly to let Lennox know I was listening.

"Here's how it is: the human is Sam's twin sister. Her name is Abigail Witwicky and she lives in Las Vegas. She knows about the Autobots and she's met bumblebee, but recently a Decepticon has been tracking her. We don't know why but she will need some guarding since there is obviously a reason the 'Cons want her and also she's Sam's sister. She works as a self-defense trainer in a building next to M&M world. Her address is 18452 Golden Ave and her cell phone number is (782)-736-2385." Lennox said picking up a picture of her for me to see. I glanced at it, noticing she had vibrant emerald green eyes and curly strawberry blonde hair that reached her lower back, and she had a bright perfect smile with dimples. Her features were all in all, very feminine and porcelain like, just like her mother. I thought she was actually kind of beautiful, but then I scowled and pushed the thought out of my head.

"Your mission is to protect her at all costs, there's no reason to hide but she does not know you will be guarding her so break it to her immediately. You must leave now and may Primus be with you." Optimus said, turning and putting Lennox down before nodding slowly. I nodded back then transformed and sped out of there, not looking forward to the days ahead.

(Abigail's POV)

I yawned as the alarm clock penetrated my dream, awakening me slowly as I turned and slammed my hand down on the snooze button. Sitting up, I rubbed my tired eyes and threw the blanket off me, stumbling to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then looked in the mirror, taking my makeup out of the top drawer. I applied some thin black eyeliner to my eyes, black mascara to my upper and lower eyelashes, and some light blue eye shadow. I already had a natural blush so I put on some chap stick and I was done. I glanced at my face, making sure my emerald eyes were standing out, and then brushed my long strawberry tinted curly hair and swiped my bangs out of my eyes. Once satisfied, I skipped to my room, checking my iPhone. Five missed text messages and one missed call it read and all from my best friend Sally saying that she's already at the beach. I cursed and ran to my closet throwing on a hot pink bikini that had neon blue flowers, a white cover-up dress, and some white sandals. I took my phone and texted Sally that I was on my way and grabbed my keys, flying out the front door…and into somebodies chest, making me fall on my butt.

"Owe what the fuck!" I said getting up and rubbing my ass as I looked up and gasped. Standing in front of me was a man that was about 6'2 compared to my 5'2. He had shoulder length black hair with bright yellow highlights, a chiseled jaw with a perfect mouth that at this time was scowling, a narrow nose with smooth-looking cheeks, and the most amazing bright blue eyes that seemed to be glowing. My eyes skimmed down his lean muscled body, taking in his strong tensed features, and his clothes, which consisted of black pants with a yellow shirt and some yellow Nikes. I snapped my eyes back to his as he cleared his throat.

"Are you Abigail Witwicky?" he said quietly, his strong deep voice making me shiver as his glowing eyes took a quick glance around, making me notice that he was probably a fighter.

"Why do you ask?" I said, narrowing my emerald eyes in suspicion. I mean, why would a god-like man such as him be at MY porch without a reason. There had to be a reason and I will find out what it is. His eyes narrowed slightly and I could've sworn I heard him grind his perfect teeth as he grabbed my arm and dragged us in my still-open door and slammed it closed.

"My name is Sunstreaker and I work in a special government division called N.E.S.T with the rest of my fellow Autobots. You've already met one of them, his name is Bumblebee and he is guardian of your brother Sam. I was sent here by my commanding officer to be your guardian." He said quickly, still scowling at me slightly and crossing his arms over his broad chest. My eyes widened as I took in all this information, then narrowed as I realized why he was here.

"Why would I need protection from you guys?" I asked quietly, still cautious.

"Because there is a Decepticon that has been tracking you for a while now and I was sent to make sure you are not harmed." He said, smirking slightly as my eyes widened again. I tilted my head down, frowning as I took in this new info, then sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Look, I got somewhere to be and someone that's there waiting for me. Can we continue this discussion when I get home?" I said, glancing at the clock on the wall and grinding my teeth when I realized I'm already half an hour late.

"Very well. Seeing as how I'm your guardian I will now escort you everywhere you go from now on." Sunstreaker said, opening the front door and strolling outside. I snorted then walked out the front door, closing and locking it, then walked to the front of the garage and almost passed out right there. In my driveway was a yellow Lamborghini Countach LP500S. Sunstreaker opened the butterfly doors and I almost passed out again, and then watched him get in the driver side and start it, revving the engine. I snapped out of it and jumped in the passenger seat, gasping and giggling like a little girl. As I lightly stroked the leather seats, I saw Sunstreaker whipped his head towards me, glowering.

"What did I do?" I asked my eyes wide with confusion as he scowled and snapped his eyes back to the road.

"This car is actually me. The human part of me you see is just a hologram. This car is my real body in alt mode, so if you touch me depending on where, my body will react. What you just did was like a massage, and I don't like fleshies touching me so don't." he hissed between his teeth. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my well-endowed chest and scowled.

"I knew that, but whatever mister grumpy-pants." I grumbled and stared out the window, continuing to scowl.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

When I first actually saw her, I had to admit, for a fleshie she was attractive. She had a nice warming tan, with long toned legs and arms, and a perfect body from what I could see. And the way she was scowling was actually kind of adorable and so was her soft voice. But she's a fleshie and I don't like fleshies.

"You going to tell me where we are going?" I asked after driving silently for a few minutes. Out the corner of my eye I saw her glance at me, then roll her emerald eyes and look back out the window, resting her chin on her delicate hand.

"We are going to Lake Las Vegas." She said, her tone implying that she did not want to talk to me and she would not say any more, so I looked it up in my processor and followed the directions from there. We got there within a half hour, a very silent half hour, and as we pulled into the parking lot I smirked at all the people's expressions because of my alt mode. As soon as I shut my motor off, she was out of the car and running down to the water without a glance back. I sighed and rolled my eyes and I got out and followed more slowly, glaring at anyone near my alt mode. As I got closer to her, I saw a woman squeal and jump on Abigail, knocking them both onto the sand. Upon closer inspection, I saw Abigail smiling and laughing, so I calmed my nerves as I came up to them. The woman Abigail was with gasped and looked me up and down, so I took upon myself to do the same to her. She was thinner then Abigail, with straight black hair and bright hazel eyes. I noticed her vital signs and realized that I apparently aroused her hunger so I looked away which was a mistake because my eyes fell on Abigail. She was taking off a layer off her clothing which made what the humans call a bikini. And Primus help me if I didn't think her attractive. I took notice that she had ripe breasts and a smooth flat midsection along with a nice aft as my eyes ran down her body.

"Like something you see?" she said, rolling her eye and flipping her hair. Her friend then came up to me and stuck out her hand slowly. I eyed it then shook it warily.

"I'm Sally, Abigail's best friend." She said, gesturing towards Abigail who was now kicking what appears to be a soccer ball.

"I'm Sun…ny, Abigail's…new roommate." I thought up quickly, glancing at Abigail again as Sally raised her eyebrows.

"Oh…I didn't know she had a roommate…. Oh well, it is what it is huh?" she said laughing, then running to Abigail as she called for her. I sighed and nodded slightly, sitting on the sand.

"Yeah, it is what it is." I said, watching Abigail closely as she played soccer with her friends.

(Abigail's POV)

"Oh my God Sally! You're such a…AHH!" I screamed as her boyfriend Daniel picked me up and threw me on his shoulder. He then started spinning in circles making me laugh then scream again as he threw me in the water. I sputtered then gasped as someone pulled me back up. As I looked up I saw that it was Sunstreaker, and then I giggled and dunked him underwater and ran. As I hid behind Sally, I saw Sunstreaker get out of the water glaring in my direction, his wet hair clinging to his jaw. Sally laughed then ran, blowing my cover and making me chase her. As I got close enough, Sunstreaker suddenly grabbed my hips, grinning evilly as he carried me to the water.

"Sunstreaker! Don't you dare!" I screamed, pounding my fist on his back playfully. He just grunted and tossed me around a bit making me have to catch my breath then gasp as he threw me in the water. I growled and pounced on his back, making us fall on the ground, me straddling him and holding him down by his shoulders. I looked in his slightly amused eyes and leaned forward while he leaned up, then gasped and crawled off him smiling shakily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…we should get going now." I said, turning away to gather my things, walking over Sally and her boyfriend making out, and with a short goodbye heading to the car. Sunstreaker shortly got in after me, but I didn't look at him once on the ride home, too wrapped up in my own thoughts. Once we arrived, I snapped out of it and glanced at him, but he was once scowling again and wouldn't look at me.

"Get out fleshie." He said angrily, making me gasps as his holoform disappeared. I scowled and got out with all my stuff.

"Goodnight asshole." I said as I went inside and slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

(Abigail's POV)

"Will you stop following me already!" I hissed through my teeth, glaring at the yellow Lamborghini that has been following me on my routine Sunday morning jog. Ever since I stepped foot out of the house he has followed me and I got annoyed so I stopped to yell at him. I narrowed my eyes as the passenger window rolled down and he stuck his holoform's head out the window.

"No, it's my duty to watch you so watch you I shall." He said, slightly smirking, and then rolling the window back up. I growled then turned my back to him and facing the alley, and then I got an idea. I glanced at him behind me then ran down the dark alley, laughing as I heard him try to follow and yell my name. As I came up to a fence, I hopped it and kept running, through the alleys. Seeing that he was nowhere in sight, I stopped to take a breath, narrowing my eyes when a black Ferrari came down the street slowly. It seemed to stop right as it saw me, then started to transform, making me freeze in wonder. When it finished, it turned around, and its bright red eyes focused on me making me now freeze in fear.

"Well if it isn't the fleshling I've been looking for. Come here girl!" he said, reaching for me with its long sharp claws. I suddenly snapped out of it and screamed, running the opposite way, gasping as it chased me. I kept turning down alleys and trying to lose it, but it kept up no matter where I went, so I did the last thing I could.

"SUNSTREAKER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in between panting, I looked back watching the monster, then gasped as I ran into the street and saw a familiar yellow Lamborghini racing towards me. I watched stunned as Sunstreaker transformed quickly, drawing the monsters eyes from me, and then shot him with the guns that suddenly appeared on his arms. I shook my head then crawled away, hiding behind a dumpster, watching as Sunstreaker brought out a sword and cut the monsters arm off swiftly, then ducking as it swung the other arm at him. As the monster brought out his guns I gasped in fear for Sunstreaker, and then calmed down as he shot it with his own gun, making it transform and speed away.

"Abigail? Abigail where are you?" he yelled, looking around for me frantically. I crawled out from behind the dumpster, watching as he sighed in relief and transformed down, his holoform getting out of his alt form and running towards me.

"Are you ok? Please tell me you're ok!" he said, gripping my upper arms and running his bright eyes down my body. I nodded mutely, gasping as he hugged me tightly, and then frowning as he suddenly shoved me away with a scowl on his face.

"I need you to take you to my base, I believe my leader would like to speak with you." He said, strolling to his alt form stiffly then slamming his door shut and opening the passenger side. I nodded again, sighing as he honked for me to hurry up, and then flinching when he slammed the door closed after I got in. After about an hour, it got really uncomfortable so I reached for the radio, flinching when he smacked my hand away.

"No music." He said stiffly, keeping his eyes on the road. I narrowed my emerald eyes, and then scowled.

"But it's too quiet." I said quietly, reaching again and growling when he smacked my hand again. He finally turned his eyes on me, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead and gone.

"I…said…NO!" he spat through his clenched teeth whipping his eyes back to the road. I grinded my teeth, beyond pissed, and smacked the back of his head. Sunstreaker whipped his head back to me in surprise, so I stuck my tongue out at him and flipped him the bird, turning to look out the window.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

_Fucking squishie, getting on my nerves_, I thought, glancing at her for the third time in the past hour. _One more hour to go, then I can get her out of me, just one more_. I had to admit that when she escaped me, I was terrified for her safety, and when I saw the Decepticon chasing her I became pissed. Which is unusual for me, and what was even worse was how glad I felt when I realized she was ok, and that just about set my temper off. I was pulled out of my musing as a com came in from my brother.

**: Sideswipe to Sunstreaker, are you there Sunstreaker? **

** : I'm here brother, what is wrong? :**

** : Oh nothing. I just wanted to see whatcha up to, hehe. :**

** : Sideswipe? :**

** : Yeah? :**

** : Stop being so fragging stupid you idiot! :**

** : Ok jeez, I just commed you to tell you Ratchet wants to see you immediately upon return to base. :**

** : Oh jeez, what does the rust bucket want now? :**

** : A checkup I believe, something to do with you losing a fight to a simple minded Decepticon. :**

** : I DID NOT! : **

** : I didn't know that, but I just had to say it, and maybe you did lose! Haha! :**

** : Fragging idiot, Sunstreaker out! :**

I glanced at Abigail again as she shifted, then I realized she was asleep, and I couldn't help but gently wrap my seatbelt around her. After a while we arrived on base, and I stop in front of the main hanger, sighing as I pushed on Abigail's shoulder.

"Wake up fleshie, we're here." I said, shoving her harder, and then flinching when I accidentally made her hit her head on the window.

"Owe! What the fuck dude!" she growled, opening the door and storming out, not even glancing at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed, making my holoform disappear as I transformed, stretching my gears as I watched her storm inside. I gasped as I felt someone tackle me to the ground, then when I realized it was my brother I narrowed my eyes, pushing him off.

"Whattup brother? I see your charge is a feisty one! I like 'em feisty!" he said, slinging his arm around my shoulders and watching Abigail.

"You have no idea brother, no idea." I muttered, turning as Bumblebee pulled up to us, then drove into the hanger.

"Well it seems it's time for me to find out!" Sideswipe said, winking and transforming down, rolling into the hanger. I sighed and rolled my eyes, muttering incoherent nonsense, whipping my head to my left as Dino set his hand on my shoulder.

"A brother is a brother, Sides'. There aint no if, and's, or but's about it. But your charge is something from what I hear of your complaints." He said chuckling quietly, then patting my shoulder and walking into the hanger to wrestle with Bumblebee. I grunted, pinching the bridge of my nose, looking down as Epps patted my leg.

"How you doing big guy? Still hanging on there?" he said, looking up at me. I shrugged and nodded, getting on one knee to converse with him easier.

"I'm trying, but being near a fleshie is hard work. Especially one like her." I said, glaring in her direction, watching as she stuck her tongue out at me. Epps laughed at that, and then patted my leg again.

"Give it some time, maybe you'll actually end up liking her, your brother along with everyone else does at least." He said, looking me in the eye. I looked away briefly, offlining and onlining my optics, and then looked back at him.

"Maybe, but I doubt it, she's a fleshie and I don't like fleshies…no offense." I said, glancing as Optimus made his way into the hanger as well.

"None taken, but even Mirage likes her, so maybe you should give it a shot. You never know, you might actually really like her." Epps said, walking towards the hanger to go meet the new addition, making me sigh heavily.

"If Mirage likes her, then I'm alone in this battle." I whispered to myself then straightened up and walked into the hanger.

(Abigail's POV)

I smiled at Sideswipe, laughing as he told me about the pranks he and his brother pulled, then gasped as I got tackled to the ground. I wrapped my arm around my attackers head, then flipped us, throwing him off me and sliding away. Then I realized it was Sam and I gasped, sliding to him and hugging him to me tightly.

"Asshole! You scared me! Don't ever do that again!" I yelled smacking the back of his head, causing the people around us the laugh. He chuckled and hugged me back, laughing as I screamed when Bumblebee picked me up by the back of my shirt and put me in his hand, whirring happily as I patted his cheek plates.

"It's great to see you too sexy bot." I whispered, making him whir in laughter.

"Hey what about me?" Sideswipe said, making flex poses as I laughed my ass off.

"I guess you're alright, but Bee's the sexiest bot here, and there aint no doubt about it huh Bee?" I said, giggling when he nodded happily and did a victory dance, making Optimus chuckle as he walked up.

"Hey, I'm pretty sexy myself." Mirage said, flexing a little bit too, making all the Autobots burst out in laughter, some actually falling on their afts.

"Oh God Mirage! Yes you are sexy, but like I said before, Bee's the sexiest around." I said in between laughs, wiping my eyes from laughing so hard. That's when I realized that Sunstreaker was watching with a slight smile on his face, then walked outside and disappeared. I grinned gestured for Sideswipe to pick me up.

"What's up lil lady?" he said, bringing me up to his face.

"Take me to Sunstreaker, he just left." I whispered in his ear canal, and he grinned and nodded transforming and dropping me in him, then speeding out of the hanger as I hung out of his driver window yelling that I'll be right back.

"So why do you want me to take you to Sunstreaker? We both know he's not exactly your biggest fan." Sideswipe said through the radio, his tone dripping sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and laughed then looked out the window.

"He may hate me, but he's my guardian and he deserves to be happy too, and I'll try my hardest to make sure he is. Though he makes me want to pull my hair out sometimes!" I said, laughing and watching everything fly by. After I realized that Sides' didn't answer, I got worried.

"Sides'? What's wrong dude?" I said, lightly touching the gear stick, and then squeaking as the car swerved.

"Whoa lil lady! Watch where you touch doll! Unless you did it on purpose, hehe." He said, making me gasp and hit the steering wheel, blushing madly as I realized what I did.

"Shutup Sides', why didn't you answer?" I asked quietly, looking back out the window.

"I was…thinking…is all. We are almost there." He said quietly, going a little faster, and then skidding to a stop. I got out, seeing Sunstreaker's alt form glistening in the sun, then sighing and thanking Sideswipe as he pulled away to park somewhere else. Taking a deep breath and putting my hair in a ponytail, I walked up to Sunstreaker's alt form, looking at the window.

"He…hello?" I said quietly, tilting my head and knocking on the window, then stepping back as the door opened and his holoform stepped out.

"What do you want? I came here to be alone, not so some fleshie could follow me and disrupt my peace." He growled, glaring at you, making me feel a stab of pain as I winced and glared back at him.

"I just followed you because I didn't want you to be alone! I thought that maybe…." I started then glared as he waved his hand dismissively as he cross his arms across his chest.

"I don't need your company fleshie ok? Just leave me alone, I don't want you here, you're just an extra burden that I hate carrying around." He yelled in her face, scowling deeply and pushing her away. I gasped as I felt hurt by his words, then blinked as I realized I was crying, so I backed away from him.

"I just…I just thought that I could make you have a good time too!" I yelled back in his face, tears streaming down my face as I ran away from him as fast as I could, trying to watch where I was going as I searched for Sideswipe.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

**: What in Primus' name did you do to Abigail Sunstreaker! :**

** : I just told her like it is! :**

** : You're an asshole you know that! She was just trying to make you happy jerk! :**

** : I don't care! I don't need a fleshie to try to make me happy Sideswipe! :**

** : Oh my fragging Primus! You are so pathetic Sunstreaker! She's just trying to be your friend and you're pushing her away! Do you know how sad that is? It's fragging stupid the way you're acting! And so fragging messed up! I can't believe I'm your brother! :**

** : …. :**

** : Look the way you're acting Sunstreaker…it's sad…it really is. :**

** : Sideswipe…I just…. :**

** : No, I don't want to talk to you right now, you're a jerk. Sideswipe out. :**

I growled and shut off my holoform, transforming and hitting the nearest tree, pulverizing it until it fell to the ground. _Why did I act like that? I hurt her, Primus I'm such a jerk_ I thought as I fell back onto the ground looking up at the sky. _I'm just so confused, I like her but I'm not supposed to. I'm supposed to hate fleshies, but I can't help but like her._

**: Optimus to Sunstreaker, Sunstreaker come in. :**

** : Sunstreaker here, what do you need sir? :**

** : What in Primus' name did you do to the child? :**

** : I just told her how I felt…to be honest I did do it a little harsher than necessary. :**

** : Sunstreaker, this child is in tears, and do you have any idea how angry everybody is with you? :**

** : I'm sure they are all upset with me sir, I did not mean to harm the girls feelings, but you know how I feel about fleshies. :**

** : Sunstreaker, they are just like us, with feelings. They feel pain, they feel happiness, they get mad, and they love just like us. You must take this into consideration when you talk to one. Especially when they are just trying to be your friend, as Abigail was. :**

** : I'm sorry sir, I'm just not thinking straight. I'll try to not let it happen again sir. :**

** : Very well, get back to base Sunstreaker. Optimus out. :**

_Primus help me when I get back to base _I thought, transforming and speeding towards base. As I pulled up to the hanger, I was attacked, making my alt form fly into a wall. I groaned quietly as I transformed, realizing it was Bumblebee that attacked me, and his optics where alight with fury. As I stood I held up my hands, trying to calm him down before he attacked again.

"Whoa Bee, calm down please, there's no need to fight." I said quietly, trying to look harmless. Bee rushed me, pinning me to the wall and literally growling, slamming me against the wall painfully.

"You hurt Abigail you fragging jerk! For no reason! She was just trying to be your friend you asshole!" Bumblebee hissed in his real voice, making my optics widen in surprise.

"I didn't mean to, I honestly didn't." I tried to reason, but he wasn't listening.

"Of course you didn't! I know you Sunstreaker! You like hurting people and you never care what it does to them! You're a heartless idiot and you don't deserve to be called my friend!" Bumblebee yelled, letting go of me as Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. I noticed Abigail behind Optimus, and I locked my optics with her tear-filled eyes, then Bumblebee picked her up and took her inside before I could say another word.


	3. Chapter 3

(Abigail's POV)

"Thanks for the ride Sideswipe, I appreciate it." I said, smiling softly and patting his hood gently. He revved his engine slightly, then put up his holoform and got out, coming to my side.

"Well… since I gave you a ride maybe you can pay me back." He said, chuckling quietly and leaning his muscled body against his alt form. He was similar looking to his brother, since they were twins, and they both seemed god-like. He was 6'2, with straight shoulder-length black hair with bright red highlights, and strong features with glowing blue eyes. His clothes consisted of black skinny jeans with chains, red Vans hightops, and a matching red shirt with diamond studs in his ears. I rolled my eyes and fixed my outfit, which was white short shorts and a loose black tank top, with black flats and my hair in a ponytail.

"And what might this payment be?" I said, raising a delicate eyebrow as I studied his expression, watching as he kept his poker face on.

"Well you can give me a manual car wash. Bumblebee is always going on about how good it feels to get one, so I was hoping you could give me one, if you don't mind." He said, looking into my eyes and giving me I puppy dog look, slightly sticking out his bottom lip and widening his eyes just so.

"Alright! Fine! I'll give you a car wash! Go into my backyard, I'll be right there." I mumbled, giving his hood one last pat, and then going inside. I ran upstairs, changing into a white bikini and putting on some black sandals, then grabbed a bucket and sponge with some soap and ran to the backyard. I filled up the bucket with warm water and put some soap in it, then dragged it along with the hose and sponge over to his alt form that was sitting in the middle of the yard, waiting patiently as I struggled and finally got to his side.

"Took you long enough." He grumbled from his radio. I narrowed my eyes and soaked him with cold water making his alt form yelp and jump back.

"You could've helped me asshole." I said turning the water back to warm and soaking him again, making him sit still so he wouldn't get cold water again.

"Apologies lil lady." He said quietly, making me smile and reach for the sponge, which Sideswipe backed away from reflexively. I sighed and rolled my eyes. _This is going to be a long car wash_ I thought.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

I frowned as I felt Sideswipe's pleasure through our twin bond, and it got me confused. _What the hell is he doing _I thought as I reached out to him, sending confusion through the bond. He sent amusement back to me and I frowned even more, watching the soldiers walk by my alt form in one direction or another.

**: Sunstreaker to Sideswipe, you there? :**

** : Yeah I am, what's up brother? :**

** : What's wrong with you? I'm getting weird feelings through the bond. :**

** : I'm… oh right there that's the spot… oh yeah…. :**

** : What the pit is wrong with you? :**

** : I'm getting a manual car wash from your charge. You know? The thing that 'Bee is always going on about? Frag me he was right, this is like heaven, and Abigail's got the gentlest hands…. I'm never letting another human but her wash me again I swear to Primus above. Oh yeah… right there Abby…. :**

** : Whatever, Sunstreaker out. :**

I rolled my eyes and transformed, stretching my joints, then strolled to the med bay. As I thought, Bumblebee was on a berth, being checked over by Ratchet. Me and Bumblebee don't get along much anymore, but at least he somewhat talks to me now. I waited patiently, being silent as I wrapped myself up in my own thoughts,

"What do you want Sunstreaker?" Bumblebee asked stretching his joints as he got off the berth, and then strolled out of the room, me following and tapping my forehead.

"I was going to ask about those manual car washes that you always talk about, the one's that Sam give you." I said quietly, keeping my face composed as he turned to me, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What about them?" he asked, shifting his weight and being mindful of the humans passing by.

"Well Abigail is giving Sideswipe one and he sounds like he's in heaven… does it really feel that good?" I asked, watching as he rubbed his temples, a habit he picked up from the humans.

"Why don't you ask your brother Sunstreaker?" he said, turning and walking away as I sighed and walked next to him.

"Because he's distracted and won't answer me." I said, frowning as Bumblebee stopped and turned towards me, sighing.

"Yes, it feels amazing, especially if the person washing you is taking great care in doing it. But you will never know how that feels because you're an afthole and don't trust 'fleshies' to touch you. And even if you did, I doubt they would Sunstreaker, I highly doubt it." He said quietly, turning and walking away again, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

"Touché old friend, touché indeed." I said, walking into the main hanger and nodded to Optimus, who glanced at me then turned back to Epps. I saw Will wave to me, and I nodded back before transforming down and driving out of base, thinking about what to do today. _I already did my training and medical exams, and I already reported to Optimus and did my paperwork, so I might as well go and do a security run and check up on my charge and brother_ I thought as I drove away from base. As I saw an open and straight road ahead of me, I couldn't help but rev my engine and floor it, flying by anything and everything as I laughed. I slowed down as I came to the Las Vegas strip, watching all the different people pass by, and then frowned as I thought I saw Abigail. _Ugh, now I'm thinking about her, this is so not good! I don't like her at all, she's a fleshie, and fleshies are annoying and squishy and just disgusting _I thought. But after thinking about it I realized something… _I like her even though she's a fleshie_.

(Abigail's POV)

"Ugh! Hold still Sides'!" I grumbled, trying to scrub a ticklish spot on his hood, but he wouldn't stop moving.

"But it feels weird and I…ahahaha!" he said, stopping midsentence to laugh and I finally scrubbed the spot clean, sighing in relief.

"Finally! Sheesh, I might as well be washing a damn kid." I muttered walking to the hose and turning it on, spraying the soap off of him gently with warm water, then running into the house to get two soft towels. I ran back out the backdoor then screamed as water hit me in the face, making me slip and fall on my butt, and I threw the towels on the steps so they didn't get dirty. As the water stopped I wiped my eyes and looked up, spotting the hose in Sides' holoform's hand as he doubled over in laughter, making me glare at him as I got up.

"That's fucked up man." I hissed, rubbing my ass and then stomping up to him, making his laughter stop as he saw my glare.

"Awe come on lil lady, you know I didn't mean to hurt ya, I just wanted to have some fun." He said, dropping the hose and holding up his hands, trying to look innocent. I growled and picked up a rock, grinning evilly as I watched his eyes widen.

"Oh but you made me angry Sides', and you should learn what happens when you make a woman angry." I said, chuckling evilly and watching as his holoform flickered out, then his engine revved as his alt form backed away slowly.

"Come on now Abby, don't do anything stupid now." He said quietly, then yelped and drove around the backyard with me chasing him, yelling obscenities. That is the sight that greeted Sunstreaker as his holoform walked into the backyard, his alt form still in the driveway.

"Get your bumper over here Sides'! Don't make me want to hurt you more!" I yelled, trying to catch him, the rock still in my hand as he whimpered and went a little faster. Sunstreaker rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Sideswipe tried to keep her away from him, while she chased him with a rock threatening his paintjob.

"Don't hurt me! It was just a harmless joke! I didn't mean to upset you! DON'T HURT MY PAINTJOB!" Sideswipe screamed like a femme sparkling, peeling into the front yard and down the street at top speed, while Abigail stopped at the sidewalk with raised fists yelling at his retreating form.

"Stupid fucking Lamborghini and I didn't even get to dry his aft, I outta…." I trailed off, finally seeing Sunstreaker as his holoform leaned against his alt form, then rolled my eyes and threw the rock in the bushes as I approached him.

"What do you want?" I asked, watching him warily as he leaned off himself, and strolled right up to me.

"Nothing, I was just checking up on the fleshie." He said, smirking and crossing his arms as I rolled my eyes, then following me as I went into the backyard.

"Yeah whatever. It's not like you care or anything." I said quietly, taking one of the discarded towels and running it down my legs, drying them off gently. I missed the way Sunstreaker's eyes watched my every move, the way his hands trembled slightly, and the way he swallowed thickly.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

_Oh my Primus, help me_ I thought as she dried her body off. It was glistening in the sunlight; her long legs looked so smooth I had to restrain myself from touching her. I nearly touched her when she bent over to dry off her hair, her tanned body so smooth and silky looking. I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts, blinking absently as she rolled her eyes at me.

"So when are you going to leave? I happen to have it on very good authority that you hate me and want nothing to do with me." She said, looking down so he wouldn't see her eyes, but I saw that flash of pain in them. _Sweet Primus, what am I going to do _I thought, slowly approaching her.

"I'm not leaving, I'm your guardian and I'm here to stay unless Optimus orders otherwise." I said, smirking arrogantly and crossing my arms, watching as she looked up at me in annoyance.

"And what if I order you to leave? Would you listen to me?" she challenged, crossing her arms as well, unknowingly realizing that it made her chest more pronounced, and I cleared my throat hastily.

"Well seeing as how you aren't the one who told me to guard you, I think I'll just disregard your order." I said, scowling slightly as she sighed angrily and stormed in her house. I breathed deeply once she was gone, trying not to shudder as I thought about the way her body looked in the sun while it was wet. After I got myself together, I strolled inside her house, seeing her sitting on the couch with a new outfit on and her hair redone. She was wearing some fuzzy hot pink sweats, a tight white tank top, and some black fuzzy socks. I chuckled at her outfit, making her glance at me, then roll her eyes and look back at the TV.

"What are you watching?" I asked quietly as I sat on the opposite end of the couch, watching as she folded her legs beneath her.

"Jersey Shore re-runs." She answered quietly, not taking her eyes off the screen, and I sighed quietly.

"Look, I know I've been an afthole…" I started, but scowled when she interrupted.

"No shit Sherlock, you could've fooled me!" she said, whipping her eyes to mine with a slight glare. I winced slightly, then sighed and squeezed the bridge of my nose, shutting my eyes then opening them to look in her emerald ones.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about how I've been acting. And I hope you can forgive me, though I highly doubt it." I muttered, watching her as she looked at the ground, several emotions flying across her expression before she settled on serene.

"I forgive you. I understand that it must be hard being on a planet that isn't exactly welcoming. You can't help but be a little cautious and distant." She said quietly, glancing at me and smiling softly before looking back at the TV. I smiled back and sighed in relief, only hoping that it would get better from now on.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, its means alot to me guys :) ill keep updating asap and i hope you guys like the two new chapters i put up! let me know what you think :) byebye!


	4. Chapter 4

(Abigail's POV)

"DAMN! You suck lugnuts dude!" I said, scowling as Sunstreaker got another strike. He chuckled quietly and approached me, getting in my face, as I looked at the scoreboard which he was currently owning.

"I'm a mech, it is the femme's job to do the lugnut sucking, not mine." He said quietly, ducking as I swung at him. I hissed which made his eyes widen in surprise, then I picked up my teal bowling ball, sticking my tongue out at him. He suddenly stiffened, whipping his head to the bowling alley entrance, and I frowned worriedly. Suddenly then roof got blasted away, making everybody scream and run around frantically, while Sunstreaker tried to get to me. I was frozen in place as the Decepticon from before looked around, suddenly locking his ruby optics onto me, then reached in and scooped me up in his claws. Suddenly snapping out of it, I started screaming and searching for Sunstreaker, dropping the ball that was in my hands as I realized he was nowhere in sight.

"Let her go!" I heard Sunstreaker yell, and as the robot pulled me out of the building, I saw Sunstreaker being held down by two other red-eyed monsters in the parking lot. He was pissed and was trying to get out of their hold, his bright blue eyes trained on my quivering body, and I whimpered when I saw one of them hit his head.

"Sunstreaker!" I yelled as the robot holding me transformed into the Ferrari, me landing in the passenger seat while still yelling for my guardian, then looking out the back window as the Decepticon drove away leaving Sunstreaker in the distance. I panicked and kicked everything in my reach, which resulted in the 'Con wrapping the seatbelt around me tightly, making it hard for me to breath.

"Stop struggling human, it will only make it worse for you!" he yelled through the radio, making me wince, then growl in frustration.

"Oh shut up! I can do what I want got it! If you don't like it then let me out already!" I yelled back, kicking the radio and then the steering wheel, trying to make him let me go. He just hissed and threw my seat around, making me slam my head into the dashboard.

"You will listen to me! You are now my pet and unless you like getting beaten you will do as I say!" he yelled, making me wince through my now scorching headache. I leaned my head back on the headrest and sighed, closing my eyes. _God Sunstreaker, please save me_ I whimpered in my head, glaring at the radio slightly.

"Giving me petty human looks won't help you but it does annoy me so stop it or I will kill you." He hissed through the radio, tightening the seatbelt more, and I cried out in pain as I heard my rib crack.

"You're hurting me! Please stop!" I spat through my clenched teeth, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. I heard him chuckle through the speakers, then the seatbelt became a little more loose, and I breathed through my nose slowly.

"I wouldn't want my pet in bad condition now would I?" he laughed evilly, making me groan in pain and sadness, willing with all my heart that Sunstreaker would find me. _Please Sunstreaker, help me_ I thought, trying not to focus on the pain. _He will find me, he promised he would be my guardian, which means he promised to protect me. I hope he keeps his promises _I thought as I looked out the window watching everything fly by.

"My designation is Steelwrecker." The 'Con said through the radio, and I looked at the radio, wincing then looking back out the window. "What is your designation human?" he spat tightening the seatbelt just enough to make me cry out as another rib cracked.

"My name's Abigail! It's Abigail!" I said, whimpering as the seatbelt loosened again and I heard him chuckle evilly.

"Nice name flesh bag." He said chuckling, and I scowled and looked out the window, sighing sadly then wincing in pain.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

"Fragging Primus! We need to be out there trying to find her! They could be hurting her Optimus!" I yelled, making Optimus wince as he turned to me.

"I know Sunstreaker, but we need to start by trying to find some leads as to where they went." He said quietly, giving me a look that silenced me. I stormed away into a hall, and then leaned on the wall, sliding to the ground with my head in my hands. I felt someone approach, thinking it was my brother, and then looked up in surprise when I heard Bumblebee's voice.

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden?" he asked quietly, tilting his head in confusion as he looked down at me. I sighed and dropped my head in my hands again, rubbing my temples in a human-like gesture, and then looked straight ahead not really seeing.

"Because I realized I care all of a sudden. And no one, especially her, deserves to be in the 'Con's clutches." I said quietly, almost inaudibly, but 'Bee heard it and he sat next to me.

"I agree, but arguing with Optimus will not help you at all, and it will only waste time." Bumblebee said, sounding older then he looked, and he sighed leaning his head back against the wall. I looked at him, then looked at my pede's, thinking about how scared she looked when she realized I couldn't save her. It pierced my spark to see that look, and I vowed that she would never feel that way again. I will find her and I will protect her and I will not let anyone take her again.

"Sunstreaker?" Sideswipe asked as he rolled up with Bumblebee's charge, looking down at me sadly, and then lowering his hand so Sam could get off. Sam glanced at Bumblebee, noticing he was in stasis, and smiled sadly then turned to me angry.

"Why is my sister gone? Did you let the Decepticons take her? Everybody knows you don't like her!" Sam said, his eyes snapping with fury as he studied me closely.

"I would NEVER let Decepticons take Abigail! I may not like fleshies but I would never wish that upon her!" I hissed back, glaring at the human in front of me.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me why she's with them! Tell me why, as we speak, she could be in pain and going through torture!" the kid yelled, waking 'Bee up, who chirped cautiously. I clenched my dentals, then got up slowly and turned to walk away.

"I never meant to let the 'Cons take her. I couldn't stop them…but I would never wish that upon your sister. I may not like fleshies Sam, but I do like your sister." I said quietly gliding past Optimus, who was watching the whole fight, then paused as Optimus put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Sunstreaker." He said simply then walked away. I sighed and transformed into my alt mode, driving into the woods near base, and then stopped and transformed as I reached a water-front cliff with a lighthouse.

"What am I going to do? Primus, help me! I need to find her, I don't want her to die!" I yelled to the sky, feeling my spark rip in half at the thought of her dead. In the two months I've known her I have started to like her, and I would never intentionally let harm come to her. But today I failed her as a guardian, and I felt as if I am useless. I have to find her before it is too late, or I will never forgive myself. Neither will Sam or Bumblebee. _Fragging Primus, give me a sign! Point me to where she is! _I sighed and leaned against the lighthouse, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Primus, help me." I said, watching the waves as they hit the cliff. _Hold on Abigail, I will find you, just make sure that when I do that you're still alive to thank me _I thought as I transformed down and sped away.

(Abigail's POV)

"Human femme?" I heard through my dream-like state. The last thing I remembered was passing out in Steelwrecker's alt form. I opened my eyes, trying to blink away the haziness, and saw two red optics watching me. I screamed and backed away, hissing in pain when I felt my still broken ribs.

"Ugh, those are going to hurt." I said, flinching as the red optics got closer, and I felt a tingly sensation run through my body.

"My scanners read that you have two broken right ribs, one fractured left rib, and a bruised skull." The voice said quietly, and I winced in pain realizing how much I'm hurting.

"No shit Sherlock." I mumbled trying to sit up. I gasped when a claw reached out and pushed me back down gently.

"My designation is not Sherlock and do try to sit still femme before you hurt yourself more." He said slightly confused, leaning into the light as I saw his somewhat gentle features. His colors were black and red and I could've sworn on my life that he was a black 2012 Mustang Shelby Cobra GT 500 with red stripes. _But hey, I could be wrong _I thought sarcastically as his ruby eyes peered down at me.

"What are you looking at 'Con?" I asked, giving him my best glare. He smiled softly, almost laughing then shook his head and held out a finger.

"My designation is Nitrosilver, and yours femme?" he said quietly, waiting patiently as I warily watched him, and then shook his finger slowly.

"I am Abigail." I said quietly, wrapping an arm around my midsection as I winced in pain. Something like a growl erupted from his chest quietly, and he disappeared out a door, leaving me all alone. I sighed loudly and laid back down, wincing and keeping my arm around myself. _I wonder where Sunstreaker is _I thought. _Probably sunbathing somewhere happy that I'm not his problem anymore. No! Don't think that way Abby! He's looking for you as we speak _I thought to myself, then slightly smiled at the thought. I looked up as I heard a door open and close, then large footsteps getting closer with a lot of clicks and whirring. Suddenly a tiny robot dropped onto the table next to me, raising its fists at a larger robot who, upon closer inspection was Nitrosilver.

"You will give her some, or Primus, help me." He said quietly, implying pain if the tiny 'Con didn't do as he said. The little robot clicked a few more times then climbed on top of me, staring down at me as I felt another tingly sensation.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked cautiously, watching the tiny robot warily as it got out a syringe.

"He is merely making the pain go away femme, nothing to really fear." Nitrosilver said, watching me closely. I glanced up at him, then winced and whipped my head back to the tiny 'Con as it gave me the shot, watching as it then crawled away chirping loudly. I sighed loudly as the medicine took effect, making the pain go away almost instantly, and I sat up looking at Nitrosilver.

"Do take it easy femme, you may not feel any pain now but if you move too much, then when the medication wears off later it will be worse than before." He said quietly, watching me as I sat still and stretched my limbs.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, looking into his ruby optics as they studied me, and I could faintly see him shrug.

"I'm not sure, I suppose…." He trailed off as a door opened and closed, and another set of large footsteps made its way to the table. The 'Con who walked in was Steelwrecker, and he leaned over me and ran his optics down my body, making the tingly sensation happen again.

"Ok, I would like to know why the fuck my body keeps tingling." I said, looking at both 'Cons as they chuckled.

"It's your body's way of telling you that we are running a scan on it." Nitrosilver said, looking at Steelwrecker, who chirped at him. He chirped back and Steelwrecker frowned.

"I will back to check on you my pet." Steelwrecker said, laughing evilly and walking out of the room, while Nitrosilver just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I looked up at him, then frowned and tilted my head.

"You don't like him do you?" I asked with a frown. He looked at me and slightly smiled, reaching out to curl a finger under my chin gently.

"No I do not. And no one should disrespect a fascinating creature such as you. But I cannot speak against it for Skywarp would have my hide." He said quietly pulling his finger away and watching me silently. I sighed and yawned cutely, then curled into a ball facing him.

"Fascinating hardly! You've just never seen anything like me, which is totally different from fascinating." I said, smiling softly as I started to drift off to sleep and I heard his chuckle. "Who's Skywarp anyway?" I asked sleepily.

"Skywarp is our new leader, and as for your question earlier, I'm being nice to you because you spark my interest so to say. Now sleep femme, I will watch over you." He said quietly, rubbing my back lightly with his claw before transforming. I yawned once more and shifted a little, falling into a deep sleep.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

_I need to find clues to where she could be but by Primus I'm finding nothing_ I thought, searching through the rubble again. I growled quietly, becoming discouraged, then narrowed my eyes as something caught my eye in the parking lot. It was glinting in the sunlight and I walked up to it, carefully picking it up and bringing it to my eye.

"Hmm, a Decepticon comm link. I wonder…." I said, trailing off into my thoughts. Then I gasped as I got an idea.

**: Sunstreaker to Ratchet, come in Ratchet. :**

** : Ratchet here, what's the problem Suntreaker? :**

** : I'm at the site where the 'Cons took Abigail and I found a Decepticon comm link. Do you think that maybe you can use this to somehow find their base or Abigail's location? :**

** : Hmm, it will be hard, but I might be able to. Bring it to base immediately and make sure it doesn't sustain damage! Ratchet out. :**

I sighed and transformed down, the comm link in one of the cup holders. _Primus I hope this will help us somehow_ I thought as I peeled out of the parking lot.

**: Sunstreaker come in, it's Bumblebee. :**

** : Yes, what do you need? :**

** : I heard that you might have found a way to find Abigail. :**

** : Wow news travels fast! Yes I MIGHT have found a way but don't get your hopes up scout. :**

** : Very well, can I tell Sam of this news? :**

** : He's going to hear it anyways so you might as well. :**

** : Ok then, Bumblebee out. :**

_Primus, help us _I muttered sarcastically, flying down the highway. As I pulled into base, the Autobots surrounded me, asking questions as I drove into the main hanger. I sighed and transformed, the comm link in my hands as I glided into the med bay, looking for Ratchet and spotting him at his desk.

"I'm back and I have the comm link." I said handing it to Ratchet as he walked up, and then watched him as he studied it, while listening to everybody's murmur as they piled in behind us.

"It has minimal damage, which is good, so I might be able to get some information from it. Ok, everybody out!" Ratchet said, lifting his wrench as all the 'Bots scatter in fear. I stayed in place though looking at the grumpy medic as he started working on it at his table.

"Good luck." I said quietly, rolling out of the room at Ratchet's dismissive wave, and I went to my quarters and lay on my recharge berth. I glanced up as Bumblebee walked in with his charge on his shoulder.

"Hey Sunstreaker." Bumblebee said, standing next to me as Sam jumped onto his hand. I sighed and sat up, glancing warily between the 'Bot and his charge, somewhat confused.

"What do you want? Are you here to yell at me again?" I asked tiredly, rolling my tense shoulders and slightly glaring at Sam.

"No, we're not, but Sam has something to say." 'Bee said, watching Sam carefully as he jumped onto the berth next to me, the human looking extremely nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I came to say sorry for over-reacting the other day. I knew that you would never actually allow a 'Con to take Abigail, but I was just so worried about her and it put me under stress so I snapped. I appreciate the help you're giving us in trying to find her and I hope you can forgive me." He said quietly, looking anywhere but at me, and I pinched the bridge of my nose then sighed.

"I forgive you, if I was in your situation I would be the same way. But I have to say I'm not helping find her for any of your benefits, I'm helping find her because I would never forgive myself if something happened to her." I said quietly, getting up and walking out of the room without a second glance back.


	5. Chapter 5

(Abigail's POV)

It's been two weeks since I was taken, and still no sign that Sunstreaker is coming for me. I'm losing hope and the beatings from Steelwrecker have become more frequent. Nitrosilver tries to lessen the pain in every way he possibly can though, and it's good to know that I have at least one friend here. As it stands, Nitrosilver is the only one who remotely cares if I'm in pain. Whenever he's in the room, Steelwrecker tends to not beat me on account that Nitrosilver will snap at him. But any time he can Steelwrecker tortures me, and now I have multiple injuries. A sprained wrist, a broken leg, two broken ribs, a fractured collarbone, and a bruised cheek with a cut lip. Not to mention to blood loss at not having a proper doctor. _When will this end_ I thought, _I just want no more pain_. Also, I've been hoping that Sunstreaker would come soon because if he didn't I might die. Not that Nitrosilver would let me, but I doubt he would be able to stop Steelwrecker from killing me if he wanted to. Skywarp had a tendency to let the 'Cons do whatever they pleased to their pets as I found out yesterday. I also found out that Nitrosilver was feared by many 'Cons and when I asked about he merely avoided that question. All I know is even though he was feared, he didn't like to use that fear to get what he wanted. I also learned that he didn't hate the Autobots, but he wouldn't hesitate to kill one, and when I asked about that he merely shrugged off the question and said it had something to do with his past, which he's not inclined to share with me.

"Abigail?" I heard Nitrosilver ask. He had started to sleep in the same room as me for my protection. I've been lying awake thinking for about half an hour and I didn't know he woke up.

"Yeah buddy?" I said, trying to sit up, then groaned and laid back down. I heard him transform into his bipedal form, then saw his ruby red eyes stare down at me.

"Do you need more pain reliever?" he asked softly, tilting his head as he leaned towards me.

"No, I'll be fine." I lied, we both knew that I was hurting, but I would never admit it. His optics narrowed and he picked me up gently and set me on the floor, then transformed down and put up his holoform. He only started using it two days ago but by God his holoform was sexy. It was about 6'3 with short curly blonde hair with red strands, bright glowing ruby red eyes with a slender nose, and perfect lips with strong features. Its body was muscular but lean and he wore black cargo pants, a black shirt with some red Nikes, and he had on a black leather jacket with red stripes down the left side. His holoform picked me up gently and put me in the passenger seat.

"You will not be fine, and we are leaving to go find some more pain relievers for you." He said sternly, leaving me no room to argue, so I sat back and closed my eyes. He rolled out of base and I sighed, happy to see the outside world for once again. He chuckled and gently ran his fingers down my arm and entwined his fingers with mine. I smiled at him, and then looked back out the window, gasping as my seat was suddenly laid back.

"Whoa what was that for?" I said, trying to sit up but he laid his hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back down.

"You need to rest and the nearest town is about two hours away so lay back and get some recharge." He said quietly, smiling softly at me then putting on some dark sunglasses and turning his eyes back to the road.

"Ok." I said shrugging my shoulders and laying down, drifting into a deep and dreamless sleep, perfectly content and safe in his alt mode.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

"Are you positive?" I asked sternly, hoping that what he said was true. I've been searching for Abigail and it's been two weeks since she's been captured, and I'm working as hard as I can to find her. Some people and 'Bots have lost hope but me, Sam, and Bumblebee are working even harder. And when the energon readings found a Decepticon on a highway not too far away and with a supposed human in its alt form, I had every reason to believe it was Abigail.

"Positive, but I'm still going to have to lock onto where he might be headed…." The soldier said, scrunching his nose as he typed furiously on his keyboard. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, glaring at the screen the soldier was looking at.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day." I said quietly, trying not to snap. The human sighed then gasped as he finally got a location and pointed it out to me. I nodded then turned and practically ran out of the base, transforming and speeding down the freeway.

**: Optimus come in, Sunstreaker here. :**

** : Optimus here, what is the problem? :**

** : I'm heading to a location about three hours off of base. There has been a Decepticon sighting and it seems there's a human with it. I have reason to believe it may be Abigail. :**

** : Affirmative, I will send Bumblebee as backup soon, be careful and good luck. May Primus be with you. :**

** : Sunstreaker out. :**

I revved my engine and went faster, flying by everything as I hurried to get to the location before the Decepticon. _Please be okay Abigail, I'm coming for you, and I'm coming to bring you home _I thought as I swerved in and out of cars. I scanned the area and found no Decepticons, but a little ways back, Bumblebee was following.

**: Bumblebee to Sunstreaker, come in. :**

** : Sunstreaker here, you following me? :**

** : Yeah, do you really think it's her with the 'Con? :**

** : I have high hopes that it is. Did you bring your charge? :**

** : No, battles with 'Cons are dangerous and I would never willingly bring my charge into one. :**

** : Good, did you tell him about this? :**

** : No, didn't want to raise the kid's hopes if it isn't her after all. Bumblebee out.:**

Revving my engine, I went faster keeping my scanners on for any 'Con activity, though I doubt there would be this close to base. Bumblebee was about five minutes behind, which was good for backup. I sighed as a few horns blared at me while I swerved around all the cars. Sticking my holoform hand out the window, I flipped the people off, then revved my engine. A few horns responded to that, making me chuckle as I watched out for the human law enforcement.

(Abigail's POV)

As I drifted back into consciousness, I realized I had a blanket on top of me, and I yawned and stretched slowly. Looking around the car, I saw that Nitrosilver's holoform wasn't in here. I sat up and tapped the dashboard gently, then squeaked as his engine revved gently. I saw Nitrosilver's holoform come out of the store and up to my window as it rolled down.

"Yes femme?" he said, smiling softly at me and leaning into the window. I looked around and smiled back, flicking his nose and laughing at the perplexed look on his face.

"I was just wondering where you were, I was getting scared." I laughed nervously and curled up under the blanket right as a loud beeping sounded throughout the car. Glancing at Nitrosilver, I saw him look at his radio worriedly, and his holoform disappeared.

"It seems there's an Autobot in the area." He said quietly through the radio as he backed out of the parking spot and rolled behind the building. Everything was quiet and I started to panic, worried that he would get hurt. His holoform appeared and sat me on his lap, holding my head to his chest as he gently rocked me, soothing me slightly while he ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's ok, I'm here, I'll protect you." He whispered, and then stopped rocking me as a yellow Lamborghini pulled up in front of us quietly and just sat there. Nitrosilver narrowed his eyes as he gently put me back in my seat and his holoform disappeared. I looked up and saw Sunstreaker in front of us, and I smiled widely, waving to him frantically. As a response, he revved his engine loudly, and I smiled softly.

"Abigail, you know this Autobot?" I heard Nitrosilver ask softly through the radio, and I nodded, shrugging sheepishly.

"Yeah, he was my guardian before Steelwrecker took me from him." I answered, watching Sunstreaker warily, then looking at Nitrosilver in the rear view mirror. He was quiet for a few minutes, and I could tell that Sunstreaker was getting restless, when finally Nitrosilver's holoform appeared by my door and he opened it for me, pulling me into his arms and he carried me halfway. Sunstreaker's holoform appeared in front of his alt mode, sitting on the hood as he narrowed his eyes and came half way as well, standing in front of Nitrosilver and I.

"You were her guardian yes?" Nitrosilver said, tilting his head with an emotionless face, then slightly shifted me in his arms.

"Yes, before you 'Cons took her!" Sunstreaker hissed, crossing his arms over his chest as he clenched his teeth.

"Well, seeing as how she doesn't deserve the…attention she is getting, I will let you take her back. She's a wonderful person and I don't see why my brothers would want to beat her, but I care for her and I want her safe so here." He said handing me to Sunstreaker, who took me and cradled me to his chest softly, then nodded at Nitrosilver.

"But Nitro', they'll beat you for punishment for losing me." I said worriedly, and he just smiled softly and kissed my forehead gently, making Sunstreaker scowl.

"A fair price to pay for keeping you protected femme, go now and be safe, I will make sure no one follows you." He said as his holoform disappeared and his alt form disappeared around the corner. I sighed and leaned into Sunstreaker as he took me to his alt form and laid me in the passenger seat, then started up his engine and drove away.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

**: Sunstreaker to Bumblebee. :**

** : Bumblebee here, was it her? Did you get her? :**

** : Yes it was her, and yes, she's safe with me in my alt mode. But you would not believe what happened. :**

** : I'm sure I wouldn't, but you can tell all of us when we get back to base and you report. :**

** : Alright, Sunstreaker out. :**

I glanced at the human, who was wrapped up in a blanket on the passenger seat and lightly snoring in her sleep. I chuckled quietly and brushed her hair out of her face, then noticed her bruised cheek and busted lip, so I frowned deeply and ran a scan on her. She has a barely-healing broken leg, a sprained wrist that's almost fully healed, two fairly new broken ribs, and a halfway healed fractured collarbone. Scowling, I revved my engine and went faster, flying in and out of cars in a haste to get to base as Bumblebee kept up right behind me.

**: Sunstreaker to Ratchet. :**

** : Ratchet here, did you retrieve the girl? :**

** : Yes I did but she needs immediate medical attention upon return to base. :**

** : Very well, I will set up, but what exactly are her injuries? :**

** : She has a barely-healing broken leg, a sprained wrist that's almost fully healed, two fairly new broken ribs, and a halfway healed fractured collarbone. :**

** : By Primus that poor child! Hurry up and bring her to base now! Ratchet out! :**

I went faster, arriving on base within an hour and a half. Strolling straight to the medical bay, I transformed with her in my hand, and Ratchet gently put her to sleep while she thanked me and gave me a smile. Leaving Ratchet to his work, I rolled into the main hanger, then got attacked with questions. Optimus walked up to me and I nodded to him in respect.

"Optimus sir, I arrived in the town only to find that it was Nitrosilver that had her. After a while, he willingly handed her over, and it would seem he developed some type of care for the human. He disappeared not long after he handed her over, and I came straight to the base so the girl could have her injuries attended to." I said quickly, and then strolled to my quarters and lay down to wait for Ratchet to finish tending to Abigail.

A.N: Omg more reviews and more people liking it! I'm so happy ^_^ I'd like to thank you all and I hope you like the next two chapters as well! I'm working hard to get them out soon! Please review again byebye!


	6. Chapter 6

(Abigail's POV)

"Ugh! When's your 'medical examination' going to be done? I hate sitting in a bed all day with nothing to do! I feel like the energizer bunny in a goddamn asylum!" I yelled at Ratchet, glaring at him as he picked up a wrench, then smirking when he sighed and set it down next to me.

"Look Abigail, I need to make sure you are healthy and that the Decepticons didn't plant anything in you, such as a tracking device or a nerve system tapper." He said quietly, scanning me again then putting the wrench away before typing on his data pad. I sighed and rubbed my temples, then stood up slowly and walked to the edge of the huge berth.

"I'm sorry Ratchet, I know you're just trying to take care of me, but I get antsy when I can't move much and that turns into frustration." I said trying to reach for him, when he turned and wrapped his hand around me gently and looked at me closely.

"It's okay, if I were you I would be the same. Besides, you're a squishy so I wouldn't expect anything better." He joked, pulling away as I swung at him. "You're free to go, but don't do anything strenuous or so help me Primus." He threatened, raising the wrench then waving me away. I laughed and slid down, skipping out of the med bay then screaming as I got scooped up, realized Sunstreaker picked me up.

"Well hello sunshine. Next time you pick me up, **FUCKING WARN ME **or so help me God I will shove a rusted pipe up your aft!" I yelled, narrowing my eyes as he laughed and starting walking to the main hanger, gently holding me in his hand.

"Well aren't you a squishy ball of fun this morning." He said sarcastically, rolling his optics. I smacked his hand and looked away, crossing my arms and pouting.

"I will be once I'm done taking you apart like fucking Legos…yeah that should improve my mood greatly." I said smirking, waving down at Sam as he looked up surprised, then laughed as he chased after us.

"Abigail you're alive!" he yelled up at me as he jogged to keep up.

"You don't say? I would've never guessed Captain Obvious!" I yelled back, watching as he laughed then stumbled before keeping pace again.

"I didn't know talking to you would be such a work out sis!" he said, slightly panting and wiping his forehead for effect. I laughed and flipped him off.

"Oh yeah? Well I didn't know being your sister would mean getting Mr. Sunshine right here as my guardian and almost being a spot on the floor under big robot feet every day! But hey, gotta love a brotha!" I said laughing down at him and he narrowed his eyes then laughed too.

"Touché little sister." He said, shaking his head and stopping to get a breath. I laughed and waved at him, then frowned as it sunk in.

"We're twins you dumbass! And I was out first! So **HA**!" I yelled back, watching as he flipped me off then fell on his ass. "Gotta love a brotha." I said as I laughed at Sam, and heard Sunstreaker grunt in response and I narrowed my eyes at him. "I didn't know that you were part Gorilla! Welcome to the family, homo-sapien!" I said sarcastically, watching as he glared at me then looked away.

"Do not call me a fleshie, it's disgusting." He said, frowning and looking ahead, nodding his head at Dino as the 'Bot walked by. I sighed and leaned my head into my hand as we walked into the rec room, then perked up as I spotted Sideswipe in his alt mode, most liked in recharge or stasis. _Time to raise hell bitches_ I thought as Sunstreaker put me down and strolled away. I walked up to Sideswipes alt form and lightly tapped the hood, grinning as he didn't respond.

"Guess this guy is knocked the fuck out…hell yeah mother fuckers!" I whispered, snickering as I looked around to see if anyone was watching, then got the supplies. _Oh, this is going to be so good_ I thought, mentally laughing as I started.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

I rubbed my hands together as I watched Bumblebee and Dino wrestle, wanting to wrestle as well. Dino got the upper hand, giving Bumblebee a right hook to the jaw, making the young scout stumble slightly. The red bot took the opportunity to slide his pede under 'Bee's, making him fall on his aft as Dino put his pede in his chest. 'Bee smirked and grabbed Dino's foot, pulling it to make the bot fall faceplates-first, then 'Bee put his pede on Dino's back and raised his fists victoriously as _I Am The Champion_ played on his radio. Sideswipe chuckled at 'Bee's victory dance, and then turned as a femme scream came from the rec room, making everybody run there. What we found will never leave our processors for as long as we live. Sideswipe had too many My Little Pony stickers to count, and his paint job had splashes of every color there is in permanent paint, and he was screaming like a femme. All us Autobots blinked looking at each other, and then burst out laughing, as did all the soldiers that happened to see him.

"Where are you? Abigail come her NOW!" Sideswipe screeched, flinching as everyone laughed harder at the realization of who the culprit was.

"What do ya need Sides'?" Abigail said, sticking her head around the corner and strolling inside, casually eating a tuna sandwich. Sideswipe growled and dove for her, making her scream and high tail it out of there, the angry mech on her heels. The Autobots laughed as she managed to stay out of his clutches, and then ran inside hiding behind Sunstreaker. Sideswipe growled, trying to grab her as I pushed him away, smirking arrogantly.

"Just…let me…let me get her…Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe whined, reaching for her again as I blocked him again. I shook my head, keeping the two apart so she wouldn't get hurt, trying not to laugh the whole time at the "colorful" Sideswipe in front of me.

"Nope, you can't harm the fleshie, Optimus's number one rule remember?" I said, watching as he huffed and walked away with the soldiers to try and get cleaned up. All of us looked down at Abigail, who was again munching on her tuna sandwich. She looked up and blinked, chewing quietly as she swallowed her last bite.

"What? I decided he needed a new paintjob, and it isn't my fault he looks good in My Little Pony and rainbow colors." she said shrugging and walking away, leaving us all laughing again.

"Wow Sunstreaker, you got your hands full with this one." Ironhide said between laughs, then laid his hand on my shoulder and walked away. I smirked as Dino walked up to her and picked her up, making her scream and lash at him, cussing him out like she did me this morning. She then scowled as he laughed at her threats and thanked her for giving us 'Bots a good laugh. As they walked away I turned and looked into the sky with a blank expression, then smiled slightly as I remembered what just happened. _Ironhide's right_, I thought, _she is going to be a handful…and I might just like it_ I said smirking as I saw Sideswipe whine as he was washed down.

(Abigail's POV)

"You got to be kidding me." I said nervously, looking around to see if Sideswipe was around. Dino had just told me, after dropping me off at the cafeteria because I was still hungry and thirsty, that Sideswipe would be getting me back for my little prank. Now I was scared because he was a good prankster, a legend among the prankster Autobots.

"No, I'm not, so be careful little one. I'm going to go rest, if you need me I'll be in the recharge bay." He said, turning and leaving to go rest. I was biting my bottom lip, a habit when I'm nervous, as I walked in the cafeteria. Sam spotted me and waved me over, and I looked up, realizing he had his blowfish-lipped girlfriend with him. _Oh this should be fun_ I said, walking over and sitting across from Sam and his girlfriend.

"Hello Abigail, nice to know you're back." She said in that annoying British accent of hers, and I had to refrain from scowling at her smile. Instead, I put on a fake smile and looked at her.

"Yes it is isn't it?" I said sickly sweet, then got up and left to go get some food, muttering under my breath about blowfish and Europe. I got a huge cup of yogurt with granola, and I was just getting a bottle of Lipton Green Tea when my yogurt was taken out of my hand and I whirled around, giving the culprit a right hook to the jaw. As I realized it was Sunstreaker, well at least his hologram, I gasped then held up my hands.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, and it was just a reaction because I'm on edge." I said, wincing as he glared at me and handed me my yogurt.

"Remind me to never be on the receiving end of your violence again." He said quietly, rubbing his jaw and walking out of the cafeteria with me on his heels.

"So why did you take my yogurt again?" I asked, walking by his side as he strolled to his alt form down the hallway.

"I was merely being courteous, but apparently it got me nowhere, and everyone wonders why I'm always so mean." He muttered sarcastically, glancing at me as I chuckled.

"Well then here, you can hold this while I eat my yogurt." I said, thrusting the tea into his hand and skipping away. I missed the way he rolled his eyes, but I knew he did it.

"Why are you on edge?" he asked quietly as we strolled up to his alt form. We both got in and left the base, heading to my house, and I didn't answer till I finished my yogurt. I took a few chugs of the tea, the put the cap back on.

"Your brother is going to try to get me back, and that thought is scary in and of itself." I said, noticing we were already almost there. _Wow he drives fast_ I thought. I turned to him as he chuckled and nodded, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes he will, but not when Bumblebee or I are around, and he certainly won't do anything to harm you physically." He said, and I saw him glancing at me out of the corner of my eyes as I bent my head in thought.

"Well that's good then, because I plan on having you glued to my side from now on." I said, laughing as we pulled up to my house and parked in the driveway. He smirked and looked at me as we got out and headed to my door.

"Oh good, stuck to a fleshie, just what I need." He said, his tone dripping with sarcasm, as I rolled my eyes and opened the door to let us in.

"Oh Shutup." I muttered, smirking as I shut the door.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

"After we finally got away, Ratchet had steam coming out of his ears and he was throwing everything in his reach at our direction. Of course, we had to clean everything up afterwards and face "Hatchet's" wrath, but all in all it was a well-executed prank if I do say so myself." I told Abigail, smirking arrogantly at her astounded face. I had told her about the time me and Sideswipe pranked Ratchet, a.k.a Hatchet. Me and Sideswipe had told a femme he had wanted to interface with her in the middle of the cafeteria, so she took him there and was about to do it when all of us walked in on them. The look on his face was the funniest thing ever but he almost killed us afterwards.

"Wow…and you survived? **That's** a surprise." She said, laughing loudly as I smirked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, we got the skills to survive." I said laughing with her. She shook her head then turned to look at the oven as it went off. We got off our barstools and walked to it, me watching her as she put something called an ovenmit on her hand and got it out. I took a sniff and was amazed at how good it smelled, so I leaned closer and took another breath.

"I'm guessing you like it." Abigail said smirking as I nodded with my eyes closed.

"Yes, it surprisingly smells wonderful…for a fleshie's food." I whispered, leaning back and slightly smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and got a utensil, using it to pick up the cookies and put them on a plate gently. I watched as she then put the pan in the sink and put the mit away while stuffing the plate of cookies in the microwave after leaving one out.

"Sure, don't compliment my baking, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Abigail said, taking a bite of the cookie and rolling her eyes. I frowned then slightly leaned towards her, watching her eyes widen in reaction as I tilted my head towards hers slowly. Her eyes half closed as I brought my lips closer to hers, and then smirked.

"You wish fleshie." I whispered tilting my head a little, then taking a bite of the cookie that was in her hand next to her cheek. She scowled and swung at me as I ducked and ran to the other side of the counter. She cussed at me in a different language and I looked it up realizing it was Spanish.

"Pedazo estúpida de chatarra! Sólo quiero que desarmar y vender las piezas! ¡Idiota! Jackass! Morón! ¡Pendejo!" she yelled at me, throwing everything in her reach as I smirked and ducked.

"No grite demasiado, es posible que te lastimes." I replied, laughing as she growled and chucked a pan at me.

"Oh, Dios mío! Voy a matar cabrón! Robot estúpido! Me cortan los genitales mech de descuento!" she yelled as she chased me around the house with a utensil in her head as I laughed my aft off.


	7. Chapter 7

(Abigail's POV)

"Mom, stop it already would ya?" I asked her as she tried to smooth down my strawberry hair and fix my clothes. I came to visit my mom Judy with Sunstreaker and as soon as I got out of the car she ran to me.

"Is that one of those alien robot things?" she asked, eyeing the yellow Lamborghini I pulled up in. I chuckled as the car revved its engine, making her jump back in fright. I whispered _be nice_to him, hearing the car growl quietly in response, and then turned back to my mom.

"Yes, **he** is. His name is Sunstreaker." I said, patting the hood, and then stumbling as he pulled forward and pushed the back of my legs. My dad came across the yard and noticed the movement and the car.

"Nice car." He said, eyeing it as he hugged me tightly.

"His name is Suntraker; he's one of those alien things." My mom said a little too loudly, and both my dad and I shushed her.

"Quiet mom! And his name is **Sunstreaker**." I said, pronouncing it slowly for my parents as they nodded and went inside. I chuckled as I heard Sunny growl through the radio.

"Annoying fleshies." He said simply, and I patted his hood and went inside, still laughing. My dad was sitting on the couch watching football while my mom made a dinner. As I sat with my father, he looked at me and turned down the volume on the TV a little.

"So, is he like Bumblebee?" he asked me, looking between me and the game.

"No, he's far from like 'Bee." I said, giggling at just how far. My dad eyed me again and went back to watching the game. He rooted on the New York Giants while I rooted on the Dallas Cowboys. Eventually the game ended with the Cowboys ahead by 6 points, and I cheered and jumped up clapping.

"Woohoo! In your face daddy!" I yelled, fist pumping happily as I did a happy dance. I stopped as I heard my mom call us for dinner, and my dad and I rushed to the dinner table as she set the food on there.

"Mmm, Judy, it smells delicious." He said, and I could've sworn he was drooling as he picked up his fork and knife. My mom dad made buttered noodles with Italian sausage, broccoli with sweet corn, and some salad with crackers. There were wine glasses at the table and a bottle of strawberry wine. _Ooo, my favorite _I thought as I eyed the glass and licked my lips. We served ourselves and prayed, then chowed down like there was no tomorrow. After we were done, I was stuffed like a pig and so full it actually hurt. I leaned back in my chair and groaned, rubbing my flat tummy that was now slightly bigger because I was bloated. Taking a sip of the last of my wine, I watched as my parents fought over which wine was the best. Looking out the window, I chuckled and noticed Sunstreaker sitting there, probably impatiently. Glancing at my parents, I went outside and walked up to Sunstreaker and patted his hood. His engine purred quietly and then his radio crackled to life as he rolled down his passenger window.

"Yes Abigail?" he asked, slight annoyance in his tone. I rolled my emerald eyes and looked up at the sky, noticing it was probably about six in the afternoon. _The perfect time to wash a car_ I thought as I looked back at Sunstreaker and stuck my head in the open window.

"Want me to give you a wash?" I asked, looking into the mirror as I waited for him to respond.

"Will…will it be pleasant?" he asked hesitantly, and I chuckled and patted his dashboard softly.

"I'm pretty sure it will big guy and I promise to make is as pleasant as I can." I said, pulling out of the window and getting the supplies, then running back out to the driveway.

"Please make it as quick as possible, I hate when fleshies touch me." He said quietly, his voice emotionless. I rolled my eyes, then lightly ran my fingers up his hood, smiling as I felt him shiver and his engine purr.

"Apparently you don't." I said sarcastically, smirking as I filled the bucket up with warm water and soap, and then put the sponge in the water.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

I watched stiffly as she made the preparations to wash me, trying to do it quickly at my request. Then I watched even closer as she took off her clothes, leaving only her things underneath. _A bra and pantie set I believe _I told myself, and then shivered slightly at the sight of her body again. She picked up the sponge and laid it on my hood, washing it in circles gently, her stomach and breasts touching me every now and then. I had half a mind to turn off my sensors, but it felt so good that I didn't dare, but I did keep quiet so she wouldn't know.

"By the way, are you ticklish at all?" she asked quietly, looking into my interior through the front window-shield. I chuckled silently and my engine purred slightly as she rolled her eyes. "Okay, purr once for yes and twice for no?" she asked, and I purred once and a half to tease her, then laughed as she threw up her arms in exasperation. "Fine, I won't care if you have a god damn ticklish spot smartass." She growled and continued to wash me a little rougher, and I couldn't help but like the roughness as I shivered. Abigail eventually got gentler as she washed my windows, then her lean body was all over my alt form as she tried to wash my hood. I internally groaned as she got her body wet doing so, and with the sunlight she was glistening amazingly. Eventually though, she finished and by the time she was done, I was so frustrated and hot-wired that I was afraid I'd hurt myself. As she rinsed me off, she went inside really quickly and I took a few deep breaths, and then internally gasped as she came out with towels. _Primus help my fragging aft _I thought as she got closer and started drying off my hood.

"Ah, your shininess is blinding me." She said, giggling as the reflection of the sun hitting my alt form lit up the top half of her body. My spark skipped a pulse as I saw it, and I couldn't help but tilt my body into her touch, making her smirk. "I told you you don't hate fleshies touches…well at least not mine." She said, smiling brightly as she realized she won, and I growled beyond frustrated.

"Whatever fleshie, to me you're no different from the rest of the fleshies and don't think for one second that you are." I said, then pulled away and sped down the street, leaving her shocked and hurt expression behind. When I got into the forests near her house, I sighed and transformed, holding my head in my hands as I leaned against a tree and slid to the ground. _How can she do this to me? It isn't right and I shouldn't be enjoying it either_ I thought to myself as I looked up at the sunset. I jumped as I got an incoming comm from Bumblebee.

**: Hey Sunstreaker, it's Bumblebee here. :**

** : I'm here, what is wrong Bumblebee. :**

** : Well I just arrived at Sam's parent's house and you weren't there so where are you? Abigail is here and you should be here with her since you are her guardian. : **

** : I…umm… had to take care of something. I'm driving back now. :**

** : Alright, see you soon, bye. :**

** : Sunstreaker out. :**

_Primus, have mercy on my spark_ I thought as I started driving back.

(Abigail's POV)

I sighed as Sam knocked on my door for the thousandth time. Ever since Sunstreaker drove away, I was afraid I said something wrong, and I was also hurt that he totally just left me there. After a few minutes, I eventually went inside right as 'Bee and Sam pulled up. I mumbled a _Hi_ to him then went straight to my old room, causing him to knock on my door every other minute. Growling, I got off my bed and threw open the door, realizing that this time it wasn't Sam that knocked but 'Bee's holoform. He had a baby face and bright blue eyes that all the Autobots had with black and yellow hair. He was about 6' and was lean with a little muscle and a hoop in his left ear. He wore black pants with a yellow stripe, a yellow shirt with a black stripe, and yellow sneakers with a black zip-up hoodie.

"Hey Abigail, can we talk?" he asked quietly, looking at me as his bangs fell in his eyes and he went cross-eyed to look at them, causing me to burst out laughing.

"Yeah sure, come on in." I said, still giggling and he strode in and sat on my old bed gracefully while I was still shutting the door. I pulled out the chair that went with my old desk and sat in front of him, crossing my legs since all I had on was some short jean shorts and a loose tank-top. He smirked and laid his elbows on his knees, noticing the motion, then slightly leaned forward and looked in my eyes.

"What's wrong Abby? You seem upset about something…." He whispered, tilting his head cutely as he got a confused look. I sighed and then told him about this afternoon and what happened with Sunstreaker.

"Yeah, I asked him about why he wasn't here with you and he said he has some business to attend to." 'Bee said, leaning back again as he scratched the back of his neck, a very human gesture he picked up from Sam.

"Business that is more important than being with me?" I asked, scowling slightly as 'Bee's bright eyes widened, then he half-smiled.

"You must really enjoy his attention." He said, ducking as I swung at him, making both of us laugh.

"Don't flatter him, I don't like him at all, not one bit." I said, crossing my arms and sticking my tongue out very childishly, making him laugh.

"Just give him a chance to explain you know? You don't really know what happened so don't just jump to conclusions with knowing all the facts of the situation first." He said, hitting my arm playfully as he got up and headed to the door.

"Ok jeez, you don't have to get all wise-guy on me." I mumbled, laughing at the bewildered look on his face as he walked out the door.

"Wise? Me? Never." He said, making me laugh as he winked and closed the door. I sighed and got up, looking out my window and realizing that Sunstreaker was back in my driveway. _Stop being a coward Abigail, it's now or never! _I thought as I nodded and walked out of my room.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

I sighed as I remember the conversation I had with 'Bee. He was pissed off that Abigail was upset again and he had a suspicion that it was because of me again. And he was right, but I wasn't going to admit it, because I did **not **want my aft handed to me on a silver platter from him again. My sensors pricked up as they felt Abigail approach my hood, and I frowned inwardly then lifted my passenger door, waiting for her to take the hint and get in. It took her a moment, but she got it and got in gently so as to not ruin anything, and I smirked inwardly at her carefulness. We pulled out and drove down the street, then "hit the highway" as the human's put it. I put it into full gear since there were barely any cars, and I watched as she smiled happily at the rush of the speed. After a while we slowed it down as we came upon a cliff side that the Autobots went to for relaxation. There was nobody there and I sat idly, not knowing what to do as Abigail shifted uncomfortably. She eventually lightly tapped the door handle, and I opened the door to let her out as she came around to stand in front of me. _What should I do? I don't know what to do _I thought to myself quickly. After a moment of intense thought, I finally rolled my alt form forward, making her fall onto my hood as I lightly hit the back of her legs.

"Hey! What was that for?" she said, frowning at the window shield as she slowly stood back up, then gasped as I rolled towards her again. She took the hint and sat on my hood carefully, being mindful of my paintjob. Putting up my holoform inside my alt form, I watched her for a few minutes. The way the moonlight shined on her hair, and the way it highlighted all her curves, made her seem almost goddess-like by the way it made her glow. I sighed and got out of my alt form, making her sit up immediately and I smirked.

"Calm down, it's just me for Primus' sake." I said, sitting on my hood as well. She slightly smiled, then looked ahead a little blankly, making me worry until she spoke.

"If I upset you earlier, I am sorry." She whispered, looking down as she put on her poker face. I looked at her closely with my own emotionless face, watching her body language as she pulled her knees closer to her chest, a sign of either uncomfortableness or sadness. I frowned and reached out tilting her chin up with my finger, making her look me in the eyes. Dropping my poker face, I let her see all my emotions, the confusion and the worry and the lust. Her bright emerald eyes widened as her own emotionless face fell, showing her wonder at the sight of my emotions in my eyes. Leaning forward slowly, I watched as her eyes half closed, and I took her soft lips with mine. Abigail gasped giving me the chance to slide my tongue in her mouth, tasting some form of sweetness on her soft tongue, causing me to suck on it softly. As I reached my hand behind her head to cup her flawless neck gently, her darkened eyes closed all the way as I put slight pressure into the kiss. After a few minutes, I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead on hers, watching as she took deep breaths. Eventually she opened her eyes, and I smiled at the happiness in those emerald orbs. She smiled back and nuzzled her face into my neck, and I held her close to me.

"I guess not all fleshies are hate-able. You I can very much learn to like." I said, making her scoff and playfully hit me.

"Oh shutup, we all know your Mr. Tough Guy act is just that; an act. You're just a big, metal teddy bear underneath." She shot back, laughing at my completely confused look. _I will never understand this fleshie _I thought as I smiled at the sound of her laugh, _but I will understand how I feel about her._


	8. Chapter 8

(Abigail's POV)

"Ok, so here's how you hold it squishy…." Ironhide said, than posed with his own cannon positioned. I rolled my eyes, then held the gun in position and fired off a few rounds, getting bull's-eyes. Ironhide glitched then fell to the floor and I ran to him, knocking on his faceplates.

"Hello? Anyone in there? Come on, get up!" I said, looking around as I got nervous. Finally I sighed, and touched Ironhide's comm link in his ear final. "Umm…Houston we have a problem…Ironhide is like dead to the world so can I get Ratchet in the weapons room please?" I said, then let it go and pulled back from him a little. In less than a minute almost all the bots were here and they all seemed worried. Ratchet pushed through the crowd, getting to one knee near Ironhide's chassis, looking at him closely then turned to look at me with a frown.

"You said he was dead, yet his vitals show he's very much alive." Ratchet said looking back at Ironhide with his head tilted confusingly. I snickered then realized Sunstreaker was there and I waved to him, causing him to smirk and nod back.

"I said he was dead to the world, which is human slang for he passed the fuck out." I said sarcastically, enlightening Ratchet and the others, while some of the new Autobots were still confused. Rolling my eyes, I watched the medic tinker with a few wires in Ironhide's neck making him come back online right as Lennox walked in.

"The child, she shoots a gun better than half the mechs here…that is unbelievable!" he muttered standing back up while rubbing his head. Shaking my head, I watched as Sunstreaker tilted his head curiously, and then nod towards the practice dummy. I grinned and put the gun in position, ignoring all the curious stares, and then fired off 10 rounds hitting the dummy exactly in the middle of the target.

"Oh yeah, I'm good." I said smirking and blowing on the barrel of the 10mm shotgun after putting it on safety, the strutted out of the hanger with it towards the practice courtyard, aware of all the stares and gasps and glitches I got along the way. The Autobots that were still curious, including Sunstreaker and Ironhide, followed me to the courtyard. Lennox and Epps came as well, curious to see what I got in me. As I approached the entrance I put on safety goggles, a bulletproof vest and some knee and elbow pads, and was about to walk in when a golden hand dropped in front of me.

"Are you sure you can do this…fleshie?" Sunstreaker asked smirking as I rolled my eyes and walked past his hand flipping him off as I heard Ironhide laugh. I heard him chuckle as I pushed the gun to my back and ran. I jumped in between all the holes, swung over all the nets, and dodged all the swinging wood fists with surprising agility. Then a dummy popped up in front of me and I gave it a right hook, then swung my leg and drop-kicked it from behind and kept running hearing Ironhide grunt. As more popped up I brought up my gun and shot each one in the head quickly as I continued on. When a clear field was between me and the finish line, I ran faster and brought my gun in front of me. I shot into the ground as I ran, making the safe explosives explode before I stepped on them so I could run straight through without effort. Nearing the finish, I saw everybody waiting there, and most of them had their jaw dropped. As I got to the gate, I put my gun on safety and back on my back, and then walked past them wiping my forehead and hitting Sunstreaker's pede.

"Don't underestimate me…sunshine." I smirked as I heard him growl at the name he hated. As I walked past all the 'Bots, I head Lennox and Epps walk behind me, muttering to each other about my skills. Finally, they turned to me as we neared the cafeteria and I turned taking off the gun and handing it to Epps.

"Hey, how would you like to become a soldier at N.E.S.T?" Lennox asked, tilting his head and smiling softly at me. I looked down and pursed my lips, pretending to think about it. Finally, I looked up and smiled brightly and hugged him, squealing with joy.

"I would **love **to become a part of N.E.S.T!" I yelled, startling everybody who happened to be near us, some actually falling making me laugh. Lennox winced and chuckled, then nodded to Epps, who saluted sarcastically and walked away to go do something.

"Well then, you start on Monday, and you better not be late! It's 0500 waking time for you from then on out!" Lennox said, smiling and walking away as I groaned and nodded sadly. _Well damn_, I thought, _I forgot all about their requirements_. I mentally face-palmed, then strode into the kitchen looking for something to eat and drink.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

"Sunshine? Really Abigail?" I said quietly, startling Abigail who was deep in thought. She squeaked, and then narrowed her eyes up at me, obviously irritated.

"What is it with you? Can you stop scaring me **please**? Jesus Christ, you're like a fucking reaper." She muttered, standing up and walking away. I sighed and rolled my eyes, then glided after her, walking with her outside.

"What were you thinking about anyways?" I asked, looking down at her with slight concern, then rolled my eyes and picked her up as she waved at me to.

"Lennox asked me to join the N.E.S.T team and I agreed to it." She said quietly, looking down as I frowned at this new information.

"But Abigail, we go up against 'Cons and its very dangerous. I don't want you in that kind of danger…what happened to communication?" I said irritated. A few days ago, we established a relationship between us two and were now "an item" as the human's called it. We also agreed that we would have great communication and trust between us two. That's why I was irritated when I learned that she didn't run her new decision by me.

"Sunstreaker, I was **held captive **by 'Cons before remember? I think I can handle them now, especially with me fighting them with the 'Bots and the rest of N.E.S.T behind me." She said glaring back at me. I sighed and slumped my shoulders dejectedly, saddened by the thought of her going into battle, no matter who she was with. The 'Cons were ruthless and there was always a chance she would get hurt or worse and I didn't like that, no one bit. Her eyes softened and she laid her hand on my cheek, gently kissing my cheek faceplate.

"Sunstreaker I know you're worried for me, but don't be. I can do this and I want to do this. Ever since I was little I wanted to join to military and now's my chance to, and I even get to spend more time with you. Besides, I've got you and Bumblebee to watch my ass remember?" she said, making both of us chuckle quietly before I tilted my head into her hand slightly.

"Ok, but I don't want Bumblebee watching your ass, only I can." I growled making her laugh as I nuzzled my face into her stomach gently. I listened to the sound of her laugh, making my spark skip a pulse at the happiness in it. She giggled and kissed my fore-helm and pulled away, making me scowl because I wanted her lips to stay there.

"Oh stop being a grumpy bot, sunshine. That's the only place I could reach." She whispered in my ear final as I set her on my shoulder, and I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through my body at her words, nor could I stop the growl that tore through my lips.

"Then perhaps I should make other places…reachable." I moaned as she licked my ear final, her fingers lightly tugging on the wires in my neck. She hummed then lowered her head so she could bite the wires her hands were just on, and I moaned again at the sensation of her tongue.

"Yes you should…when we aren't in public." She whispered, licking my ear final one more time before pulling away from it and smirking evilly. I growled under my breath and scowled slightly as we approached the rec bay. _Primus, help me! _I thought, _I'm in deep scrap_.

(Abigail's POV)

"Ahh…no you can't…**nooo**!" I yelled, throwing the controller down on my seat as I jumped up and yelled dramatically. Bumblebee's holoform jumped up and did a victory dance, making me scowl.

"_In your face_!" he said, playing a clip from some sitcom I couldn't remember. I waved him off and rolled my eyes watching as Ratchet walked into the med bay. Saying goodbye to 'Bee, I took off towards the med bay, skipping in and watching as Ratchet typed on his data pad.

"Hey Hatchet!" I yelled making him grunt in surprise and drop the data pad on the table. I giggled and walked up to him as he glowered at me and started typing on the pad again.

"Do **not **call me that girl, or I'll throw a wrench at you." He muttered under his breath, and then walked to the other side of the bay, picking up a tool that looked like a huge metal twisty slide. I tilted my head and watched as he used the tool to twist something into place on something he was building.

"Ratchet, will you ever really throw a wrench at me?" I asked, smirking at him as he turned and shuttered his optics the glared at me.

"The only reason I haven't is because Prime has a rule about not harming humans. But if he didn't, then there would be a lot of wrench throwing and a lot of smarter human's on this base." He grumbled, watching as I climbed up a chain the led to his desk.

"You know you love me Hatchet." I said, smirking as he scowled and face-plate-palmed. As I walked towards him I tripped over some round thing, and I smiled and kicked it like a soccer ball, wincing as it flew off the table and into the wall. He turned quickly and sighed loudly, glaring back at me.

"Abigail, **I needed that**!" he yelled shaking his head and muttering under his breath as he retrieved it and sighed when he say it sustained no damage. I shrugged sheepishly and whistled innocently as he waved me away.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt your ball." I said, smiling brightly as he sighed again and patted my head.

"Yes, I'm sure you did not mean to kick it into a wall and leave a dent in the med bay, yes you didn't mean to." He muttered sarcastically then waved me away as he went back to work on the thing. I grinned and climbed down then hollered by up to him. He once again waved me away muttering something I didn't catch, and I shrugged and punched his pede.

"Owe, remind me never to do that again." I said, wincing and shaking my hand as he rolled his eyes down at me.

"Never do that again." He said lifting his foot, making me scamper away as he chuckled and I raised my fists then walked out of the med bay muttering _fricken medic _under my breath.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" I muttered under my breath watching as human males winked at Abigail, who was in the driver seat, as we drove by slowly. She convinced me to let her take me in my alt form to a car show. It was a long argument, but like always, she won and I took her. We just entered the lot that it was being held in, and all the males were appreciating my alt form and her, making me feel a sense of protectiveness over my human.

"Because I always wanted to be in one ever since I was little Sunny." She said, shaking her head and laughing as a male yelled out '_Hey baby!'_ as we drove by. We parked but I kept my engine idling so no one would hear us talk.

"If one more human male calls you baby, I swear to Primus above…." I growled, revving my engine loudly at the humans who were in front of it, making them walk away quickly. She rolled her eyes and gently stroked the steering wheel with her thumb, making me internally shiver.

"Relax baby, I'll be fine." She whispered as she unbuckled her seat belt and put on her knee-high boots. _She dressed for the occasion, that's for sure _I thought sarcastically. She had on a white tank-top that emphasized her breasts, with a black leather vest that flashed her gorgeous curves and some black skin-tight blue jeans that showed off her muscled thighs, along with her black knee-high leather high heel boots that framed her lean calves. She only had mascara on that made her eyes brighten and her silky strawberry hair was in a ponytail. And to me she was downright sexy and beautiful and I didn't want any other male looking at her. "Besides, Dino is here too with Epps, remember? So I'll be fine." She said, kissing my steering wheel, then opening my door and getting out as I grumbled under my breath. As she walked away, I saw Dino pull up next to me, then Epps got out and followed Abigail.

**: Are you ok Sunstreaker? You seem tense. : **

** : Yeah, I'm fine Dino; I just don't want these fleshies touching me. :**

** : Same here, I got a special wash just for the occasion, Haha. :**

** : I'll bet. :**

** : We can't transform but we can either watch all these humans, or we can go into stasis, which sounds really appealing to me, so Dino out. :**

I rolled my optics and watched all the humans pass by, looking for Abigail absently. As it started to turn dark, I still saw no sign of her or Epps, so I started to panic. I looked around at the cars, then saw a familiar mustang, and my spark skipped a pulse. _A 'Con is here and so is Abigail _I thought and hurriedly started my engine, then realized the crowds were too thick to drive through. Growling, I put up my holoform and got out of the car, scanning the crowd for Abigail as I started walking.


	9. Chapter 9

(A.N: It's going to get slightly steamy haha just warning ya :) it'll say when it starts and ends if you wanna read past it...oh and there's a surprise guest in here, but he doesnt stay long ;))

(Abigail's POV)

"Oh shutup Epps!" I said, laughing my ass off as he made a funny face, mimicking what his daughter looks like when she's shitting.

"It's true! And it drives Monique up the wall because she turns so red!" Epps laughed, rubbing his hand together. I laughed even harder, doubling over, and then stumbling as I ran into someone's chest.

"Oh sorry, my bad." I mumbled, rubbing my forehead and looked up, stumbling back into Epps as I realized it was Nitrosilver's holoform.

"It's quite alright." He said, smirking as his eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. I gulped and he frowned slightly, and then reached out his hand. I smiled and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly, noticing that almost his whole bodied was covered up. Pulling back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tighter, then immediately let go when I heard him hiss.

"What's wrong Nitro?" I asked worriedly, putting a hand on his cheek causing him to lean into my palm and sigh.

"I missed you…." He whispered, then lifted his head slightly and looked behind me past a very confused Epps. "I must go now, I just wanted to see you and confirm that you are safe." He said, pulling away quickly and disappearing.

"Nitro'!" I yelled for him, then sighed and slumped my shoulders sadly. I gasped as I got spun around, and I stared into Sunny's fury-filled eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked quickly, looking over my body swiftly before looking back into my wide emerald eyes. I shook my head and he sighed and pulled me close, kissing my neck. Over his shoulder, I saw Epps eyes widen, and then he smirked evilly and wiggled his eyebrows. Sticking my tongue out childishly, then hugged Sunny back tightly, burying my face in his neck. He kissed my neck again, then wrapped his arm around my shoulder and scanned the area with his eyes.

"What is the problem?" I heard Dino ask in his Mexican accent. As he walked up to Epps in his holoform, I looked at his holoform discretely. He had short curly black hair that was slicked back, with bright neon blue eyes, and strong Latin features. As my eyes trailed lower, I saw that he had Sunstreaker's figure and was about the same height. His clothes consisted of a tight bright red shirt with a dark red leather vest, black boot-cut jeans with dark red leather cowboy boots, and chains hanging down his pants along with a loose black tie. _And he was mmm-mmm good _I thought to myself as I watched him converse with Epps quietly. Sunny's arm tightened around my shoulders and I smiled up at him, causing him to kiss my forehead softly. Dino caught the gesture and looked up at us, confusion clearly showing in his eyes. I winked at him and Dino rolled his eyes and waved at us dismissively. I tugged on Sunny's shirt, making him look down at me, and I nodded my head at the cars. His eyes narrowed slightly, and then he nodded and led me over to look at the cars. Smiling, I thoroughly checked out every one of them, enjoying myself greatly as Sunny stayed close to me. Soon, we caught up with Dino and Epps, and they nodded and we started walking back to the cars. My stomach grumbled, and Sunny rolled his eyes then disappeared, leaving me at the car with Epps for a minute.

"So, when did this happen?" Epps asked, smirking as Dino's holoform suddenly popped up in between the two cars with us, making me jump.

"Yes, when did you become Sunstreaker's new play-toy?" Dino asked, smirking slightly, and then stumbling out of the way as I swung at him.

"I am not his play-toy, I am his girlfriend, and they are two very different things." I said, pouting and looking away. They both laughed and Dino patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"We know, we are happy for you guys." Epps said, scruffing up my hair then climbing into Dino as Sunny walked up. Dino whispered in his ear, then his holoform disappeared as Sunny's eyes widened. I giggled as I watched Sunny kick Dino's tire, then jump as his alarm blared. Rolling my eyes, I got into Sunny's passenger seat, watching him walk around the car and into the driver seat. As he started the engine, he threw a bag of banana chips and a bottle of tea in my lap, making me smirk. _Someone's being pissy _I thought as I watched him stiffly drive away.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

(Stemy starts! ;))

_Why in the pit would he go after her again, especially at a disadvantage of two to one _I thought as I let Dino go ahead of us to base. I glanced at Abigail, who was staring out the window with a slight frown, and I sighed and got off the freeway. She looked at me confused, but I kept silent as we drove along a highway next to a lake. Pulling over next to the lake, she looked at it and smiled slightly as she realized it was Lake Las Vegas. When she looked at me, I smiled softly and got out, opening her door for her and pulling her into my arms. Abigail smiled up at me and I dropped my head, kissing her softly, our breath mingling together. Laying my hands on her hips, I nipped her bottom lip, riding up her shirt just a little to lightly rub the exposed skin with my thumb. She leaned her soft body into me, making me sigh happily and run my lips along her jaw, then down her neck. My lips went to her pulse point, and I sucked lightly, and then nipped when I heard her gasp. Slender fingers went into my hair, lightly tugging on the ends, as I backed her into my alt form. I cupped her aft with my hands, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist, as I leaned her more into my alt form. Lightly massaging her aft, my lips sucked harder on her pulse point as my need to mark her as mine clouded my mind. Abigail whispered a moan, causing me to lightly thrust into her hips, and she smiled breathlessly. Once I was done with her neck, I captured her lips in mine again, sliding my tongue into her mouth. She leaned into me as I licked her tongue, then brought it into my mouth and sucked on it gently, hearing her breath through her nose quickly. After battling with our tongues, I leaned my forehead on hers, breathing deeply and staring into her emerald eyes. Smiling shakily, she laid her head on my shoulder as I ran my fingers through her silky hair, her soft breath tickling my neck as she lightly skimmed her lips over it. I leaned back, letting her body slowly slide to the floor, then kissed her forehead and opened the door for her. As she got in, I closed her door and climbed into the driver seat, started the engine and heading back to the base. Abigail grabbed my hand, making me look at her, and she smiled contentedly.

(Steamy stops! :P)

"What was that for?" she whispered, lightly rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb. I smirked and leaned forward, kissing her again, then nuzzled my nose into her neck and kissing the mark I left on her neck. As I pulled away, I ran my right hand through her strawberry hair, mesmerized by the silky texture and the way it glistened even in the dark. She closed her darkened emerald eyes, humming in satisfaction.

"You're my femme." I said possessively, making her smirk and lean into me over the center counsel, causing me to pull her into my lap with her back against my chest. Leaning back into me, she squirmed slightly, then sighed and curled into my chest. I smiled and let go of the wheel, letting my alt form drive itself as I tinted the windows even darker so no one could see through, then I caressed her outer thigh innocently while playing with her hair again.

"And don't you forget it." She said, her breath tickling my neck as it evened out, signaling that she had fallen asleep. I leaned my head on hers, closing my eyes as I listened to her breath softly.

"I won't…I love you Abigail." I said to her sleeping form, knowing that she wouldn't hear me. Out of my rear view mirror, I watched her sleep, her peaceful face relaxed.

**: Sunstreaker, Dino here. :**

** : I'm here, what's wrong? :**

** : Well you should've been at base already, where are you? :**

** : I'll be there soon, Sunstreaker out. :**

_ Damn mechs won't leave me alone for 5 minutes _I grumbled as I sped up.

(Abigail's POV)

"Yes I'm absolutely %100 sure that he didn't do anything more the hug me." I told the Autobots, who still looked unsure of Nitrosilver's intentions. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, irritated that they doubted me.

"He's a 'Con Abby, you have no idea what he could've done." Dino said, and then frowned as 'Bee pushed past all the 'Bots to stand in front of me.

"Look guys he may be a 'Con, but he's the same 'Con that gave her back to us, the same 'Con that kept her alive while she was captured. So cut this 'Con some slack ok? He probably got tortured for letting her go and for defending her. Abigail said that all he wanted to do was make sure she was safe. Can you guys look past your own pride to see that while we couldn't, he was taking care of her?" 'Bee said, shutting all the Autobots up effectively, then he picked me up and walked me away from the med bay. I looked up at him and smiled as he looked down at me, reaching up my arms as he brought me closer to his face, and then hugged his face tightly as he whirred.

"Thanks for helping me back there 'Bee, I appreciate it." I whispered as he whirred happily again, then set me down in the rec bay and transformed, his holoform getting out of the car and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"No problem, anything for a friend." He said, walking with me over to the couch and picked up the controllers for the Xbox and looked at me winking.

"Best two out of three?" I asked, laughing as 'Bee nodded excitedly, then plopped down on the couch. Shaking my head, I went up to the Xbox, turning it on and putting the racing game into the slot. As I walked back to the couch, I plopped down right next to 'Bee, who was cracking his knuckles.

"Let's make this short and sweet, I got a boy to play guardian for and I don't have much time." He said, smirking as he took the controller into his hand and flexed his fingers, checking all the controls. I rolled my eyes and glanced at 'Bee, sticking my tongue out at him, and his eyes widened and he scoffed while holding his heart.

"Oh the pain, Primus, help me!" he yelled, startling nearby people and Autobots alike, till they realized he was playing. Smirking, I kicked him off the couch, succeeding in making him fall to the floor with an _'umpf' _as he hit the floor. I sat snickering behind my hand as he sat up, shaking his head and blinking rapidly, then glaring at me. We both turned towards the screen as the game started up, and he hopped on the couch, and then frantically looked for his remote. He narrowed his glowing eyes at me, then pushed me to the side and got it out from under me, turning back to the screen as I set it up and pressed play.

"May the best player win." I muttered as the countdown started, and then in the blink of an eye our players were off, and the outside world was gone as we focused on our competition.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

I narrowed my eyes slightly and growled in the back of my throat jealously. Flinching then rolling my eyes, I watched as Abigail wrestled with a soldier named Graham, a circle around them as soldiers and Autobots alike cheered them on. Graham had his hands on her waist and he flipped her over his shoulders, but Abigail managed to grab him under his arms, flipping him over her as he flipped her over him. He landed on his back with her straddling him, causing me to growl louder, and put her hand on his forehead to hold him down while the other hand held a knife that was in her combat boot against his neck. The soldier immediately raised his hands, gesturing that he gave up and she got off him, backing away slowly as he got up and left the circle. It had been two weeks since Abigail joined nest, five months since I met her, and she was doing really well though she had yet to be in the field. But obviously she should be, because every challenge they threw at her she won, whether it be academically or physically. _Oh sweet Primus _I thought as every male in the room showed a liking to her. She was wearing camouflage army pants, with black laced up combat boots, and an army green tank-top that was tucked into her belted pants. She did a victory dance with her neat ponytail flying everywhere, making her army dog-tags fall in between her breasts, and I internally sighed as I watched her.

"Woo-hoo! Undefeated bitches!" she yelled, raising her fists in the air as everyone cheered her name playfully. I smirked and transformed down, putting up my holoform and pushed through the crowd, making everybody hush as I walked into the circle. Her bright eyes widened slightly, and then she put up her poker face and took a fighting stance as I did the same. Slowly taking a step to the left, I watched her every move as she mimicked my one, seeing her watching me just as intently. Suddenly, she rushed me and I managed to move to the side just in time, avoiding her right hook. I spun around and grabbed her shoulder, then kicked her back, making her fall. She was still for a moment, and then she kicked her foot back and took my feet out from under me, causing me to fall on my back. Getting up quickly, she stomped her foot down, and I rolled out from under her foot quickly. As I took a deep breath, I grabbed her foot and twisted it, making her fall down face first. Luckily she caught herself, and then used her free foot to kick my side, making me hiss and let her go. Abigail got up while I did and I swung at her as she ducked and hit my left side, and I hissed and grabbed her hand, twisting it then kicking the back of her knees as she fell. She panted, and then gave me a dead leg and I stumbled back, giving her the chance to spin and take my feet out from under me. I hit the ground hard and she stepped on my abdomen, effectively making me roll away as she stomped after me, and I threw myself at her hitting her legs and making her hit the ground again. Abigail hissed as I appeared on top of her, and she leaned up and head-butted me, then wrapped her legs around my waist and threw me off. I shook my head as she ran at me, wrapping her legs around my neck and throwing me over her while sliding away. Panting, I rubbed my neck, looking up too late. She had done a backflip and hit her heels against the top of my holoform's spine, making me collapse on the ground as she climbed on top of me, taking my leg and pulling it back too far. I grunted as she tugged harder, and I shook my head as she again pulled harder. Abigail smirked then pulled up while bring her knee down on the back of my thigh, making me hiss and hit the ground forcefully. Sighing as the pain went away, I watched as she jumped up and fist-pumped, never turning her back to me wisely. I got up slowly, holding out my hand, which she looked at warily then shook. Smirking, I pulled her to me, laying my lips on hers forcefully. She gasped and hit my chest, then closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning into me as I watched all the males narrow their eyes. _That's right, she's mine _I thought possessively as I laid my forehead on hers.

(A.N: :O ooo Sunny is getting possessive xD i hoped you guys liked these new two chapters, please review and let me know what you think. i worked really hard on the fight training so i hope you like it :) ill update again soon!)


	10. Chapter 10

(Abigail's POV)

I shivered as I looked around, keeping my gun up and off safety, be wary of my steps. It was first mission, and I was scared shitless, though I had good reason to be here. One soldier told me that a mustang 'Con was seen with two jet 'Cons, and I knew that mustang was Nitrosilver. If anything, I came on this mission because I didn't want him to get hurt, plus it was safer than usual knowing that Nitro' would let no harm come to me. _But that doesn't mean I'm not scared shitless _I thought as we trekked farther into the forest. Suddenly Lennox held up his hand making us all stop in our tracks including the Autobots, who consisted of Optimus, the front-liner twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Ratchet, and Dino. Ironhide, the wreckers, and 'Bee was left behind to guard the base. I sweeped the area with my eyes, not seeing anything suspicious, so I tilted my head at Lennox. As I listened, I heard a whirring and some clicks, and suddenly the Autobots raised their guns to the left of us.

"Shit, get down!" Lennox yelled, ducking as a bullet tore past him and almost hit Dino. I dropped to the ground, watching the Autobots fight, when I saw Nitrosilver in the trees. He was holding his side and limping, and when he locked his optics onto my eyes, I saw he was in pain and a lot of it. Growling, I jumped up while everyone was busy with the other 'Cons, and ran to his side.

"Nitro'! What the fuck are you doing here? And what happened to you?" I yelled as I ran up to him, and he dropped to his knees in front of me, making me wince.

"Punishment…for saving you…I can't hold on…." He said, his whole body hitting the ground as his head landed next to my body, his optics flickering slightly. I yelled at him, and he frowned and grunted, but I couldn't get him up. Looking around, I spotted Lennox and ran to him, tugging on his sleeves.

"Lennox! You need to come quick!" I yelled taking off with him on my heels. As soon as we were next to Nitrosilver, he raised his gun and pulled the trigger, and I had no choice but to jump in front of him to take the bullets in the torso and thighs. Lennox gasped and dropped his gun, running to my side and calling for Ratchet, while warily looking at the 'Con who was glaring at him weakly.

"Abigail…don't ever…do that again…foolish femme." Nitro' said, lightly picking up the front half of my body in his hand, effectively stopping the blood from flowing to my head. I smiled at him weakly, and he sighed and frowned, making me stick my tongue out at him.

"You saved my life and I saved yours, now we're even." I said as Ratchet ran up, transforming down and putting up his holoform. As he worked on me, I looked at his holoform, something I've never seen on him before. He had shaggy blonde hair that tended to fall in his bright blue eyes, and thin glasses that were perched on his nose, with thin tense features. He was tall, about 5'3, and muscular but lean. The Holoform wore a neon green shirt, tucked into beige slacks with a white lab-coat over it, and some fancy brown boots. Looking up, I suddenly realized the rest of the Autobots were here, and Ratchet was telling them to forget about the 'Con for now.

"Abigail? Abigail dear can you hear me?" Ratchet said, lightly smacking my cheek as I blinked and looked up at him, and he sighed in relief. Sunstreaker's holoform ran up to me, pulling my body away from Nitro' and making me scream in pain, causing Nitro' to growl and slam his hand down.

"Foolish Autobot!" he spat out, as Ratchet scolded Sunstreaker for moving me, and I grinded my teeth from the pain.

"Optimus…." I said, and I knew he could hear me because he came to me and got on one knee, nodding slowly.

"Yes Abigail?" he asked, his eyes flickering between me and Nitrosilver. I coughed, making Ratchet and Sunny turn back to me, Ratchet continuing to work on me and Sunny hold my hand in comfort.

"I need you to make sure Nitro' stays alive…he saved my life and I just want to make sure I saved his." I said quietly, glancing at Nitrosilver's fading optics. Optimus turned away for a minute, thinking about his decision intensely, then turned back and nodded at me slowly.

"I will make sure he stays alive and well." He said quietly, rising back up to his full height, and I nodded gratefully as he walked away. I glanced at Nitrosilver and smiled painfully, then looked at Sunny, who was watching Ratchet intently. Squeezing his hand, he looked back to me and smiled sadly, and I smiled back mouthing '_I love you_' as his eyes widened. Then Ratchet did something, because I gasped in agonizing pain, and blacked out.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

Right after she told me she loved me, she blacked out from the pain, and I growled at Ratchet who growled back.

"Sunstreaker, you need to stay away while I try to get her stable." Ratchet said, waving me away and I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm staying right here doc-bot." I said icily, making him glare at me.

"You will do as I say, I need room to work on her now go!" he said, narrowing his eyes as well, and we had a stare-down.

"Sunstreaker, you must leave the girls side for now, I'm sorry but you need to give Ratchet room." Optimus said, and I looked up as he stared down at me strictly, making me sigh and deactivate my holoform. I transformed and walked up to Nitro, who was in stasis now, and Optimus lowered his hand twice to tell me to calm down. Scowling I looked at his injuries, that were at the moment pretty serious, almost Pit worthy. He had multiple stab wounds around his spark chamber, a few parts of his legs were blown off, and one of his arms look like it might fall off. _Resilient for a 'Con _I thought, then glanced up as Ratchet finished on Abigail and deactivated his holoform, then transformed and looked at Nitrosilver and started working on him. Rolling over to Abigail, I picked her up in my hand gently, cradling her to my chest where my spark hummed worriedly. Once Ratchet stabilized the 'Con, we all headed back to base with Nitrosilver in Optimus's trailer.

** : Dino here, you there Sunstreaker? :**

** : Yeah, I'm here, what do you want? :**

** : Ai calmate amigo, I just want to know if you are doing alright. :**

I sighed as we pulled into base and headed to the med-bay, everybody transforming but me, and I glanced at Abigail in the back seat through my rear view mirror.

**: I'll be fine as long as she is. Sunstreaker out. :**

_What am I going to do with you _I thought as I put up my holoform and climbed in the back with her, lightly stroking her hair as she mumbled in her sleep. I smiled and kissed her shoulder, then her neck and up to her cheek, her temple then her forehead. Glancing through the window, I watched as all the 'Bots glanced at my alt form but didn't say anything, and pulled into the med-bay to see the 'Con. Abigail shifted slightly, and then winced in pain, and I frowned sadly at her sleeping body. _What the hell was Lennox thinking _I thought, remembering turning and seeing her bullet-torn body as Lennox yelled to Ratchet for help. At first I thought I was the 'Con who did it, but the bullet holes were more the size of Lennox's gun, and also Nitrosilver's weapons were disabled at the time. Luckily we brought Ratchet along and he was able to help stabilize Abby, or else I don't know what I would've done. _Probably kill Lennox and the 'Con _I thought bitterly as I watched her sleeping face frown again. Sighing I laid my head behind hers on the back seat, and closed my eyes, listening to her heartbeat then frowned as her stomach made a noise. _Typical Abigail _I thought wirily as I smirked and realized it was a stomach-grumble.

(Abigail's POV)

I groaned happily as I felt the pain recede through my blacked-out-haze. After a while, I managed to wake up, and I realized I was in the med-bay back at base. Suddenly Ratchet's holoform face popped into my vision, and I screamed in surprise, making him stumble back and shake his head.

"Primus, Abigail, can you be any louder?" he grumbled, wincing and checking my vitals thoroughly. I grinned cheekily and nodded slowly, watching as his eyes widened slightly.

"Wanna see?" I asked, taking a deep breath as his eyes widened more, and he shook his head quickly.

"Please don't." he said, wincing and covering his ears as I smirked and nodded.

"I thought so." I whispered, glancing around at the room and noticing Nitrosilver on a berth next to me, so I missed Ratchet narrow his eyes but I heard him mumble under his breath.

"Your healing fine, but you'll need to stay in bed for at least one more week, and after that you'll have to take it really easy." He said as his holoform vanished, and he transformed, walking over to Nitrosilver to work on him some more. I watched him intently, seeing how gentle and deft he was while repairing, and I saw why he was one of the best medics. Sighing I got off my own bed, stretching my limbs slowly, wincing at the sore spots. My bangs fell in my eyes and I stared at them going cross-eyed, and then almost going through the roof when I heard Ratchet suddenly chuckle.

"Jesus Ratchet, give me a heart attack why don't you?" I grumbled placing my hand on my chest as he rolled his optics and focused on Nitrosilver again. Hearing the door open, I glanced at it to see Sunstreaker roll in, his optics locked on me as he headed to me.

"Abigail…you're awake." He whispered, leaning into me as I laid my hands on his cheek-plates comfortingly, making him close his eyes. I smiled and put my forehead on his lip-plates, smiling as he put slight pressure, giving me a kiss in his own way.

"I'm awake? When did this happen?" I said, smiling wirily as he chuckled and shook his head, nuzzling his nose into my stomach _very _gently. Giggling, I lightly smacked his forehead and he lifted his head, staring into my eyes as I smiled at him. Ratchet cleared his throat loudly, making both of us look at him, me raising an eyebrow while Sunstreaker just glared slightly. The medic rolled his eyes and waved us away, causing me to gasp in surprise.

"I thought I had to stay in bed Hatchet?" I said giggling as he glared at me and Sunstreaker chuckled. Ratchet lifted a wrench and chucked it at Sunny's head, making said 'Bot duck in fear as the tool wedged itself into the wall behind him. My eyes widened and I hid behind the bed out of Ratchet's sight…_and firing aim _I thought sarcastically.

"You can stay in your bed as well." He grumbled and waved us away again, and Sunstreaker grinned at me and gently picked me up, cradling me to his chest as we strolled to my quarters. _Ahh now this is great _I thought happily as I snuggled closer to his spark that thrummed happily.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

I watched as Abigail snuggled closer to my holoform's chest, and I smiled contentedly. _She is so beautiful_ I thought as I looked at her angelic face as she rested peacefully, her eyelashes brushing against her cheek and her full lips in a slight pout. Chuckling quietly, I brushed her bangs out of her face, smiling as she frowned slightly and cuddled even closer. _How sweet is she _I thought as I realized she was cuddling closer because she felt safe in my arms.

**: Yo Sunstreaker, it's Sides' and we got a problem. :**

I jumped as the comm came in, then growled internally and put my finger to my ear.

**: What in the pit is it now Sides'? :**

** : You remember that femme from the battle on Lexor? :**

** : Hmm, I think so, why Sideswipe? :**

** : Well her and her team just showed up and she's asking for you. :**

** : Frag it…alright keep her busy till I get out there. :**

** : Ok, wait, where are you? :**

** : Busy, Sunstreaker out. :**

** : Wait, where are you? What are you doing? Are you with Abigail? :**

I ignored the last comm and slowly slid out of bed, watching as Abigail stirred slightly then stop moving, and I kissed her forehead and covered her with the blanket. As I walked out of the room I glanced at her one more time, then closed the door and deactivated my holoform, staying in my alt form as I rolled into the rec-room slowly and saw three new femmes and one guy. The femmes were all Kawasaki motorcycles that were silver, gold, and white and the mech was a black 4x4 Jeep Wrangler. I internally groaned as I spotted the gold one arguing with Dino and Sideswipe while they tried to calm her down. _That must be Phoenix _I thought sarcastically as I pulled up to her and she glanced down, tilting her head then grinning as recognition flashed in her optics. Groaning internally as she bent down and kissed my hood, I slowly transformed, glaring at her all the while as she watched me intently.

"Well if it isn't Sunstreaker himself." She said, grinning as I scowled and walked outside, her following closely. Suddenly I turned on her, just to get tackled to the ground in a hug, her landing on top of me as we fell to the ground. I grunted as my back started to hurt, and she giggled annoyingly, watching as I tilted my head back in exasperation.

"Get off me Phoenix." I said annoyingly, watching as she just smirked and leaned into me more, making me scowl at her unwelcomed weight.

"But you like it." She whispered then kissed me suddenly, making my optics widen in surprise, then she suddenly pulled away as we heard a small gasp. _Oh shit _I thought as I glanced to my right and saw Abigail watching us with wide eyes that were filling with tears.

"Abigail! Wait! Let me explain!" I yelled as she ran, and I struggled to get Phoenix off as she smirked and leaned on me more.

"Where are you going big boy? We have a lot to catch up on, let your little human pet take a jog." She whispered as she lowered her head to mines again, and I growled beyond pissed and flipped her off me, making her slam into the ground harshly. Jumping up, I glanced around only to have Sideswipe put his hand on my shoulder and shake his head as Phoenix got back up growling.

"Leave her be for now 'Streaker, there's nothing you can do because she won't listen right now." He said, then grabbed phoenix's arm as she growled out Cybertronian profanities at me as he dragged her away. Scowling I growled at her threateningly and it shut her up long enough for Sideswipe to drag her out of hearing range.

"**Fuck**!" I yelled out, hitting the nearest tree then pulling it out of the ground and hitting other tree's with it. Dropping it I stumbled and fell to the ground, breathing harshly as I remembered the betrayal on Abigail's face, the tears in her beautiful emerald eyes as she ran away from me. _Damn you Phoenix, you pit-spawned demon _I thought as I punched the ground and ground my dentals together while sitting up and looking towards the direction she ran. _Please understand Abigail, because I don't want to lose you…I'm nothing without you _I thought as I sighed and felt my spark skip a pulse in pain.

A.N: uh oh :O excitement is on high in this chappy haha if you have any questions i'd be happy to answer but you gotta review haha everything will hopefully work out xD but i dont know...i mean theres going to be alot of jealousy and possesiveness going around for a while :P ill update asap and i hope you like this chappy


	11. Chapter 11

(Abigail's POV)

"I can't believe he…he cheated on me!" I sobbed as Dino nodded with a frown and sighed, then transformed down and activated his holoform, walking to me to sit with me. Hiccupping, I glanced up at him as he sat next to me, and then pulled me into his arms. Dino hugged me tightly, not caring that I was crying on his shirt, and rocked me gently.

"I know Abigail, but I believe there has to be some explanation for all of this." He said, gesturing to me and the direction of the main hanger. I sniffled and nodded, leaning into him again as he continued to rock me, then stilled when both of us heard giant footsteps come near us. We both looked up as 'Bee came around the corner with Sam, and I jumped up and ran to my brother, crying more when he took me in his arms and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry Abigail, please don't cry lil sis, please don't cry." He murmured, rocking me as he held me tightly, rubbing my back comfortingly. I took a shaky breath, and then bit my lip to keep from crying on his shirt too, as I hiccupped with the effort. Sam kept murmuring words of comfort, making me bury my face in his chest, drawing circles on my back with his fingers. I listened as Dino transformed, and sobbed more as I remembered how Sunstreaker transformed too, causing Sam to hug me tighter and gently rub my back more.

"I do not see why Sunstreaker would do this…." I heard Dino said, listening as they shifted on their pedes, and I sniffled into Sam's shirt.

"Shh Abigail, its ok baby-girl, its ok." Sam whispered, making me smile sadly at the nickname he called me in high school, and I hugged him tighter. He lightly played with my hair, and I sobbed again, remembering when Sunstreaker used to do that to comfort me. 'Bee whirred comfortingly, then I heard him transform and I jumped as his holoform laid his hand on my shoulder, and I turned into his embrace as he hugged me tightly.

"It's ok Abby, I'm here for you, I'm so sorry." He whispered and rubbed his cheek on my hair, just holding me as I sobbed, letting me cry it all out. After a while, I stopped and just clung to 'Bee, breathing in the night air deeply. 'Bee pulled back slightly, smiling softly and wiping my eyes as I looked up at him, and I then realized that Dino was gone and Sam was knocked out on 'Bee's hood. Giggling quietly, 'Bee kissed my forehead then walked me over to Sam, revving his engine making Sam jump up and fall off. Sam jumped back up and ran to me, clinging to me as he hugged me, and I stumbled and hugged him back tightly.

"Are you ok little sis? Have you cried it all out?" he said quietly, and I smiled sadly and shook my head, making him tilt his head in confusion. Hugging him, he slowly wrapped his arms back around me, rocking us as 'Bee made funny faces behind Sam making me smile. Sam hugged me tighter as I shifted, gently tugging on the ends of my hair, and I closed my eyes in comfort.

"I'm sure that when I'm alone I'll cry more, but until then I'm done making my eyes puffy and my nose red." I said humorously, making 'Bee and Sam chuckle, and I smiled at them happily. They were **always **there for me when I needed them, no matter **what** they were doing or **where** they are, they **always **found a way to get to me. _And I love them for it _I thought as I looked at them as they joked with each other, like close brothers would. Sighing I pulled away from Sam and sat on 'Bee's hood, making them both glance at me with a smirk, then Sam tackled 'Bee and thus started their wrestling match. I giggled when 'Bee got Sam on the ground, his foot on his back as he flexed his muscles, then yelped as Sam rolled out from under him, making him fall on his face. I failed to notice a Jeep making its way towards us, and I also failed to see a man get out of the Jeep, but I didn't fail to notice the tap on my shoulder from said man that made me scream in surprise and fall off 'Bee. The boys stopped wrestling and Sam was at my side in an instant to help me up, while 'Bee was standing in front of me protectively and glaring at the stranger, who raised his hands quickly and backed away a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare the human, I just came to apologize to her." He said, and I got a good look at him while he smiled nervously. I was about 6'3 with a light complexion, bright blue eyes with straight shoulder-length black hair and fierce features, and he was wearing a tight black shirt with a black leather jacket over it and some black jeans with black combat boots. His eyes flicked to mine, and he shrugged sadly and turned away, making me frown then pull away from Sam and tap on his shoulder.

"It's ok, I forgive you, I'm Abigail." I said reaching out my hand, my eyes widening as he took it and bowed over it, then kissed the back of it before he stood back up.

"And I am Hydroburst." He said looking in my eyes and nodding at 'Bee who grumbled under his breath. Giggling and wrapped an arm around 'Bee's and leaned my head on his arm, and he slightly puffed out his chest making me shake my head and roll my eyes. Sam cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck nervously when we all looked at him.

"Who are you? Like, where are you from or something like that." Sam said as he walked up to my side. The said 'Bot chuckled and tapped his chin thoughtfully, then looked back at Sam and shrugged.

"Well I'm an autonomist robotic organism from the planet Cybertron. My name is Hydroburst and I'm am second in command of squadron 213 which includes three femmes plus myself, one of which is the leader Phoenix." He said in one breath, making me blink a few times before I got it all in my brain. Sam's eyes widened as he struggled to take it all in, then sighed and rubbed his temples making Hydroburst chuckle, while me and 'Bee just shook our heads.

"That's…well that's a mouth-full." I said, blinking and rubbing my eyes as I let go of 'Bee's arm. Hydroburst smirked then frowned and looked at me, then looked at the ground sheepishly.

"I apologize for my leader's rash actions earlier, she tends to not think before she acts sometimes." He said, making me frown and look down as well, remembering the golden femme that was on top of _my _mech.

"The golden 'Bot is your leader…Phoenix?" I asked quietly, looking up as he nodded nervously and scratched the back of his neck, already picking up from the humans.

"Yeah, and she's not the wisest of the bunch but she's got better qualities that make her an amazing leader." He said, grinning at me sheepishly as I giggled and the boys laughed.

"You don't say?" I said, laughing for the first time since the incident and everybody laughed with me. Hydroburst shook his head, laughing quietly as he watched me closely, the looked bewildered as I stuck my tongue out at him. Tilting his head, I laughed even harder as he smiled and rubbed his temples, still watching me. _Hmm _I thought as I watched him back.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

"Where is she Bumblebee?" I asked the little yellow 'Bot, who was at the moment effectively ignoring me as he looked at a data-pad. Growling I snatched the pad out of his hand, making the scout whir angrily at me as Ratchet walked in.

"Give him back the data-pad and leave him alone, obviously Abigail doesn't want you to know where she is or she would've most likely found you." Ratchet said bluntly, making me wince at the insult then I thrust the pad back to Bumblebee roughly and stormed out of the room, running into Nitrosilver who was just walking back in making us both fall to the ground.

"These damn corners will be the death of me." Nitrosilver said rubbing his helm, then noticing me on the ground as well, staring at him with a blank expression and a light bulb went off in my head.

"Would you happen to know where Abigail is 'Con?" I asked him quietly, trying not to be rude and he tapped his helm thoughtfully.

"I don't believe I have, but I did hear about what happened and I have to ask…why?" he said, tilting his head and slightly glaring at me, while I just sighed and off-lined my optics. We sat there for a few minutes when I finally answer, on-lining my optics and looking at him.

"It wasn't what it looked like, it was a total misunderstanding." I said quietly, watching his expression get skeptical as he took in my answer.

"Well…all of your actions point to the opposite; I mean did you have to take her where no one would see? And you didn't exactly push her off until after Abigail saw you two together." The 'Con said, and I hated it but I had to agree with him. _Frag it _I thought, punching my own leg and wincing at the pain that lashed back.

"How do I fix this…." I asked myself, off-lining my optics as I thought deeply, forgetting that Nitrosilver was there. _How do I fix this without making this worse_ I thought, severely becoming depressed as I came up with blanks.

"If your actions caused this…then maybe they can fix this." The 'Con said quietly, watching me as my head snapped up to look at him, then he smirked as I gasped and jumped up. I bent down and pulled him up with me, shaking his hand gratefully then taking off down the hall, running into another 'Bot as I rounded the corner. Growling I rubbed my fore-helm, then looked up and groaned annoyingly as I realized I ran into Phoenix, who was now picking herself up slowly, watching me carefully as I too got up.

"Hello Sunstreaker." She said quietly, her face carefully emotionless, but I saw anger flash through her eyes and then it was gone. I backed away slowly, just catching Nitrosilver go into the med-bay, and then turned back to her.

"Goodbye Phoenix." I said then strolled away, looking up and down the halls, trying to find my sweetspark. But everywhere I looked, she was nowhere to be found and I was slowly getting discouraged, then I ran into Dino who was playing with his whips. Ducking when he whipped them, I growled and rolled my eyes, then tapped his shoulder and ducked again as whipped them behind him in fright.

"Primus, Dino try not to kill me." I said, warily looking at him as he eyed me, looking as if he wanted to do it again but purposely this time. He then sighed and put his whips away, making sure the slots were closed correctly before looking at me.

"What do you want Sunstreaker?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest angrily as he glared at me. _He must be on Abigail's side _I thought sarcastically as I narrowed my eyes and sighed irritably.

"I want to know where Abigail is." I said quietly, assessing the looks on his face as he processed the information. He ranged from anger, to sadness to anger again, and then finally he put up a poker face.

"I have no idea where the femme has gone, but if I were to know I certainly would not tell you." He said in his accent, then turned and walked away, leaving me to scowl and stomp on the ground once. Sighing in defeat, I started walking to my quarters to recharge since I had nothing else to do. _Where could she be _I thought as I passed by all the 'Bots and humans alike. As I passed by the med-bay, I grabbed an energon cube from Ratchet, and then kept walking. When I looked up, I realized I was nowhere near my quarters, but I was on the cliff where I first kissed Abigail. I looked around and I saw her, looking as beautiful as the last time I saw her. Abigail was currently looking out at the Sunset, her strawberry hair whipping around her face in the breeze, and as I looked closer her now-dull emerald eyes were glossy with tears. Looking down in shame, a glint caught my eye and I looked back up, seeing Sideswipe's alt form sitting in the forest. I frowned and looked at Abigail, then back at him, extremely confused as to why he was there.

**: I've been assigned her guardian, Optimus's orders. :**

I frowned, glancing at Abigail possessively, and then glared back at my brother.

**: What do you mean? :**

** : Optimus orders that I now be the girls guardian, and has resigned you from your post. :**

** : But I was her guardian first! :**

** : Sunstreaker, you are being childish don't you think? :**

** : I…I guess I am, but she was my charge and I can't believe he did this without seeking my permission. :**

Sideswipe didn't answer, and as I looked over at Abigail I realized why: she saw me and she was pissed. I put on my poker face as she got up, glaring at me with tears streaming down her face, and then stormed away from me towards Sideswipe. Transforming quickly, I put up my holoform and gently grabbed her arm, then gasped when she turned around and smacked me. Emerald eyes alit with fury glared at me, and then she pulled her arm out of my grasp, walking backwards towards my brother slowly. I was so frozen with surprise that I didn't have to ability to respond to her words as she got in Sideswipe.

_"I trusted you, I gave you my all…but I was so wrong to think you would do the same."_

(Abigail's POV)

"Abigail…are you ok?" he asked for the twentieth time, making me growl in annoyance. Once we pulled away from Sunstreaker, I couldn't stop thinking of the look he had on his face, full of shock and hurt. I told Sideswipe to drive me home to my parents, and the whole way there I was fighting to not cry, which worried the mech immensely.

"I'm fine alright?" I snapped at him, and then frowned guiltily as I heard a small whine come from his radio. Sighing, I reached over and lightly stroked his dashboard, smiling at the soft sigh I heard from the radio. After pulling back, he lowered my seat and adjusted the seatbelt, and I sighed while stroking the door gently.

"I just want to know that my favorite little human is ok, family looks out for each other Abigail, and you are a part of our family." He said quietly, and I smiled at the thought of being that close to the Autobots. As we pulled into my parent's city, I yawned and sat up, pulling the seat with me before Sideswipe could and taking out my phone.

mom, it's me Abigail…I'm coming home..:

wonderful dear! Is there a reason for the sudden visit?.:

:.I…I'll explain it when I get there I'll be there in 10..:

alright dear, we'll be waiting..:

I sighed and was about to put my phone back in my pocket when it rang, checking it I saw an unknown caller and I sighed and answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Abigail? It's me, Sunstreaker."

"…."

"Please don't hang up on me, we need to talk, so please don't leave!"

"What do you want Sunstreaker?"

"I…I wanted to say that this has all been a huge misunderstanding, I promise it wasn't what it looked like!"

"Yeah, like I haven't heard **that **one before."

Hanging up and putting the phone away, I looked back out the window as we flew through the city, and I was surprised Sideswipe hasn't said anything. _At least he knows when to stay quiet sometimes_ I thought sarcastically, watching the night life in the city pass by in a blur. A few minutes of silence later, we pulled up to my parent's house, and I watched as my mom came flying down the driveway. Sniffling, I jumped out of the car and ran to my mom, breaking down as her arms wrapped around me. She pulled me inside, my dad jumping up at the sound of my crying, and they both sat with me on the couch hugging me. A few hours later, my mom rocked me as my Dad snored next to us, making my mom mutter under her breath. Taking a deep breath, I pulled back slightly and wiped my eyes, wincing as I saw that my mom's shirt was ruined.

"Aw damn mom, I'm sorry for ruining your shirt." I said quietly, looking down at my hands in my lap, feeling her hug me tightly.

"It's ok dear, but would you mind telling me what happened?" she asked quietly, brushing my hair out of my eyes as she gently looked at me. Sighing, I dropped my head onto her chest, sniffling and wiping my nose.

"Do you remember Sunstreaker?" I whispered, trying not to cry again, listening to her steady heartbeat and she tapped her chin in thought. As she rocked me in her arms, I closed my eyes and took deep soothing breaths.

"Yes, he was your guardian right dear?" she asked quietly, tilting her head to look at my tear-soaked face, gently wiping my cheeks as I opened my eyes to look at her own emerald ones.

"Well he was more than just a guardian to me…me and him became…romantically involved." I whispered almost inaudibly, but she heard it and stilled, and I watched her frown slightly then sigh and shake her head.

"Romantically involved with a robot? Is that possible dear?" she asked gently, seeing me hiccup as I laughed shakily and nodded my head slowly. She hummed quietly in thought, gently running her fingers through my hair, smoothing it down my back while untangling it.

"It is, they have human holoform's, that are so real you would never be able to tell that they aren't." I muttered, closing my eyes and focusing on her fingers in my hair, hiccupping as I breathed in. She nodded then rested her chin on the top of my head, humming a calming tune under her breath.

"Why are you crying then princess? Being with someone should bring you joy, not sadness." She whispered, rubbing my back as I smiled softly at her nickname for me, and then frowned as I caught the rest of her question. My mind flashed back to the sight of Sunstreaker and that femme, on the ground with her on top, kissing of all things. I couldn't believe it, and it hurts me immensely knowing that he never told me about anything like that.

"Long story short, his old flame came back, and she managed to get him to cheat on me with her." I said, sobbing quietly once again, feeling my mom's body tense and her hand become a fist on my back. Listening intensely, I heard my mom mutter _"I will beat the crap out of him!"_ under her breath, making me smile under my tears at the thought of her trying. She resumed stroking my back when she got under control again, whispering comforting words in my ear as I sobbed silently, and eventually she started rocking me again.

"If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be…but if it was, fate has a way of working things out for the best eventually." She whispered in my ear, stroking my hair and holding me close to her while she continued to rock me, causing me to close my eyes in comfort. _She's right _I thought, _and if it's meant to be, so it shall._ I slowly started to fall asleep as she hummed her tune in my ear again and I thought _but does it have to hurt this much in the process?_

(Sunstreaker's POV)

I growled and hit the wall frustratingly, causing a crack in it, and then whirling around when my door opened to show 'Bee. Scowling, I turned my back to him, looking at the ground sadly. He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, whirring upsettingly as he stood next to me for a few minutes, then sat me down and sat down next to me. We sat there for a few minutes, him glancing at me then looking down, before he finally started talking.

"You know…I should be yelling at you and beating you into scrap…but I'm not going to." 'Bee said, off-lining his optics as he hung his head. I glanced at him discretely, surprised that he didn't want to hurt me. _There must be a reason _I thought, waiting for him to talk again then realized he won't.

"Why aren't you going to?" I asked quietly, watching as he stiffened slightly then on-lined his optics and looked at me blankly. Wincing under his blank stare, I looked down at my wheeled-pedes. He lightly shoved his shoulder against mine, looking into my eyes knowingly as I looked up.

"Because I know that this was all a misunderstanding." He said quietly, looking in my optics as my emotions varied from anger to sadness to confusion.

"What do you mean you know? Why in the pit didn't you tell Abigail the truth?" I asked turning on him angrily, while he stiffened again and scowled slightly, pointing a finger in my face.

"You know as well as I do that she wouldn't have listened if I did talk to her." He said quietly, his voiced laced with anger at the accusation as I leaned back scowling. I opened my mouth then closed it abruptly as I remembered what Sideswipe told me the night of the incident. _Leave her be for now 'Streaker, there's nothing you can do because she won't listen right now _I remember him saying to me. I sighed and hung my head, dropping it in my hands as I heard 'Bee sigh quietly as well.

"I will **not **lose her, she **needs** to understand that this was a mistake, she **needs **to understand that she's the only one for me." I whispered, sighing deeply and shaking my head sadly, feeling 'Bee's hand rest on my shoulder comfortingly. 'Bee whirred sadly, and then put his finger to his ear final signaling that he had a comm. After a few seconds 'Bee took his hand off his ear, then stood up and reached his hand down, making me look up at him confusingly.

"Optimus requests our presence." He said as me helped me up, waiting till I dusted myself off, and then left the room together. We wandered around the base for a little, not wanting to really report, and then ended up in the control room. Optimus looked at us and frowned slightly, then moved to the side, revealing Sideswipe with Abigail in his hand. My optics widened and I was moving towards her without thinking, almost magnetically, and I had to shake my head and blink before I stopped myself. 'Bee chuckled and moved passed me, going up to Optimus and nodding his head before Optimus lead him away to talk privately. My eyes were glued to Abigail, her own bright orbs staring back at me warily, the distrust in her eyes piercing me straight to his spark. Sideswipe suddenly started walking towards me and grabbed my arm, dragging me to one of the most unused hangers, and then left me and Abigail there after putting her down gently. I glanced at Abigail, staying in my bi-pedal form as she looked away from me nervously. I sighed and crouched down in front of her, startling her slightly.

"Abigail…I'm sorry." I said quietly, watching as she looked away from me, tugging on her hair, reminding me that it was her nervous habit. Sighing, I stood back up and rubbed my fore-helm sadly. "Abigail, my love…I know that you're really mad at me and I know you want nothing to do with me right now, but I'd like to let you know that what you saw isn't what really happened. I love you with my entire spark and I will never have another but you, no matter how different we are. I just thought you should know that." I whispered before turning and walking away from her slowly, with a heavy spark. As I got near the door, I heard her footsteps head in the opposite direction, then stop suddenly.

"Sunstreaker!" she yelled and I stopped immediately and turned on my pedes in the blink of an eye. She had her back to me, her toned arms wrapped around herself. I don't know how long we stood there, but when she shivered I moved forward, dropping to one knee behind her.

"Abigail?" I asked quietly, touching her back gently with my finger, causing her to turn around. Her glistening emerald eyes were red and puffy from crying, her hair was all over the place, and her clothes were slight wrinkled. _And she's perfect _I thought to myself as she looked me in the optics for a few minutes. It seemed as if she was searching for something, and she finally sighed and rubbed her eyes softly.

"Explain yourself now." She said loudly and I leaned back slightly, then scowled and looked up before sitting down next to her. Holding out my hand, I winced as she shook her head then pulled my head back and looked up, praying to Primus himself that she would understand.

"Back on Cybertron, my twin and I were front-liners on a recon mission in the city Lexor. Optimus had sent us to help Phoenix's team when she commed for backup. The battle lasted for almost two months, and in that time Phoenix and I got to know each other. Sideswipe managed to get us to hook up more than once, distracting us from the war and our problems by interfacing. I knew that she had wanted to sparkbond but I wasn't ready for that and she became pissed. Optimus arrived a few days after that telling Sideswipe and I that he and his team would be coming to Earth to retrieve the cube and that we were to remain on Cybertron. He was gone for a long time before we finally got his message to come to Earth and join his squadron. While he was gone, me and my brother managed to avoid Phoenix and her team, and jumped at the chance to leave the planet. My brother landed a few years before me, only because I had scouted an energon signal along the way. Realizing that it was false, I came straight here and a few weeks later is when I met you. So you see me and Phoenix had nothing between us but interfacing, and a little jealousy and rejection on her part." I explained slowly, watching her face for reactions. Her expression was blank, but her body had stiffened and relaxed a number of times throughout my story. Looking in her eyes, I saw jealousy, possessiveness, and anger fighting for dominance. _It's hopeless_ I thought as I watched her closely, _I don't think she'll ever forgive my stupid aft_. Abigail sighed and ran her slim fingers through her tangled hair, scrunching her nose cutely whenever her fingers encountered a tangle. After a few minutes she looked up at me, her brightened emerald eyes slightly narrowed as she assessed my expression before looking down again. _Oh please understand _I thought, scowling as I thought of my life without her, and then shuddered in pain at the thought of it.

"I…." she said quietly, cutting herself off as she looked at the sunset, her face becoming strangely blank as she thought._ Oh Primus, help me _I thought sadly, watching her closely, both of us turning as we heard footsteps. Both Abgail and myself gasped as we saw the it was none other then Phoenix. I scowled angrily while Abigail frowned nervously, and Phoenix smirked and crossed her arms.

"Well hello there Sunstreaker, I've been looking **all** over for you Sunny." she said loudly, smirking as Abigail tensed slightly. _Oh frag _I thought as Abigail and Phoenix stared at each other angrily.

A.N: OMFG! i'm back lol and this chapter by far is the longest! and im not good at cliffies but i do hope that it left ya hanging ^_^ i will update asap but i hope you guys can review on how this chapter went :)


	12. Chapter 12

(Abigail's POV)

"Oh look, if it isn't your little pet. Why don't you tell her to disappear, Sunstreaker, and let the grown-ups have a…talk." She said smirking, crossing her arms over her chassis as she scowled down at me. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms as well, letting a cool icy look grace my features as I scowled right back. _Oh if I was her size… _I thought, thinking of the things I would **love **to do to her if I were her size. Glancing at Sunstreaker, I saw him scowling at her angrily as he slowly got up and stood in front of me.

"Leave her be Phoenix." He hissed, his voice calm and demanding, his body tense with his hands curling into fists slowly. The gold femme rolled her optics and waved her hand dismissively. Sunstreaker growled almost inaudibly, as I barely caught the threatening noise. Turning my emerald orbs on her, she caught my eye and raised an optic ridge, challenging me. Smirking, I walked in front of a surprised Sunstreaker and stood right below her, crossing my arms and looking up at her fury-filled eyes with my cool ones.

"You have the innards to actually face me little _pet _when I could easily kill you?" she asked bewildered, both of us looking behind us at Sunstreaker's quiet chuckle. When he saw both of us look at him, he glared angrily at Phoenix then dropped his eyes to me. As I watched him, his eyes visibly softened as the fell on me. I looked away quickly, hearing his quiet sigh as I looked back at the gold femme.

"If you mean guts when you said innards, then yes I do. After all, we both know that if you even twitch towards me in a threatening manner Sunstreaker will fuck you up before your little brain can comprehend what happened." I said, smirking at the fury that her eyes were unleashing as she stared down at me. _Yeah, how do like them apples after I shoved them in your fucking mouth bitch _I thought as I full out smiled, infuriating her even more. The femme leaned towards me, and before I could blink Sunstreaker dug his claws into her shoulders and shoved her back a few feet, setting his pede in front of me and growling threateningly loud.

"You little bitch! Just wait till I catch you alone you whore!" she spat angrily, her small fingers curling into fists as she glared at me heatedly, her body leaning forward with the urge to hurt me. I just smirked and flipped my silky hair and flipped the bird, raising an eyebrow as she hissed menacingly as actually **bared **her dentals. _Drama queen _I sang in my head as I rolled my eyes and look in her angry eyes coolly.

"Do **not **threaten **or **insult **my **woman or **I will threaten your life**!" Sunstreaker hissed darkly, making both of us snap our eyes to him. His optics were turning white and his whole body was tensed in anger directed to the femme in front of us. My heart fluttered at the thought of him calling me **his**woman and defending me **and** my honor. _Wow _I thought suddenly, _he __**does **__care for me_. Phoenix growled loudly then stormed away, spitting out Cybertronian cusses along the way until she was out of seeing and hearing range. I looked out the door, a little dazed as I thought about her warning when I heard Sunstreaker sigh quietly. Snapping out of my trance, I looked up at him as he looked down at me, and then watched as his optics turned back to a glowing baby blue.

"Why did your optics turn white?" I asked dumbly after a long uncomfortable silence between us. Sunstreaker scowled and looked away, watching the sunset as his look turned thoughtful. As he thought I waited patiently, watching him intently as his armor glowed in the light of the sunset, his expressions heightened beautifully.

"For transformers, our optics change with emotions. For fury, jealousy, and possessiveness it happens to be white. Sadness, irritation, and tiredness turn them a dark blue or black. Happy, amused, confused, and calm or relaxed make them brighter or they stay the same. There are shades in between, but those are the most common colors to link to our emotions." He said quietly, looking down at me as his eyes softened slightly and stayed their normal shade. I sighed and reached for him, watching as he hesitantly picked me up and brought me to his face slowly. Looking down in thought, I smiled and looked back up at him and hugged his facial-plates tightly. I felt him gasp slightly in surprise, and then he nuzzled my stomach and purred quietly, his free hand having a finger stroke my back.

"I'm so sorry for not trusting you. When I saw that femme on top of you, I admit jealousy and anger clouded my judgment. I love you so much and I hope you can forgive me for what I did and said, but if you can't then I understand." I said quietly, feeling his hand holding me tighten slightly and his spark thrum faster in his chassis.

"I forgive you my sweetspark and I love you too Abigail, and I always will." He said quietly, and I nodded absentmindedly and smiled thankfully, listening to the sound of his spark as I slowed down to its normal pace. _Hmm _I thought as I leaned closer, and then stuck my hand in between his chest plates.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

"Wha…what are you doing?" I asked shakily as she lightly stroked my internal wiring next to my spark chamber. Groaning involuntarily, I watched as her eyes lightened up and lightly scratched my spark chamber itself, making me fall sway on my pedes and offline my optics. Abigail's fingers gently stroked the chamber, side to side, the rhythm making my knees go weak with the pleasure streaking through my circuitry.

"Is this your spark?" she asked innocently, and I felt bad that she had no clue that what she was doing to me was sexual for us Cybertronians. I shuddered as she lightly scratched the chamber again, and it was all I could do to not open the chamber. My spark jumped and reached out to her at the feel of her lithe fingers caressing its chamber, and I realized it wanted to bond with her somehow. Never in all my years has my spark reacted to a femme stroking its chamber as it did with Abigail. _Then again I never loved any of those femme's like I did my Abigail _I thought in sudden realization. Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts with a pleasure-filled groan as I realized she dragged a fingertip down the seam where the chamber opens while she re-asked her question.

"Y…yes, that is my sp…spark." I grounded out between my dentals as she continued to run a fingertip up and down the seam, making me clench my dentals and offline my optics as I frantically tried to keep my spark chamber closed. When she stopped, I realized I was a trembling mess and nervous wreck. Onlining my optics, I saw her smirk and realized she knew exactly what she was doing to me.

"I thought so." She said quietly and crossed her arms over her endowed chest, continuing to smirk up at me. Narrowing my eyes at this realization, I glared playfully back at her as she shrugged and smiled sheepishly up at me. I sighed and leaned forward, _very _gently laying my forehead on hers as I felt her body relax against mine and offlined my optics.

"You do know I love you right my precious Abigail?" I said quietly, my optics still offlined as I felt her body stiffen slightly in my hold. Sensing her slight frown, I had to restrain myself from smiling at her confusion. _Revenge is sweet _I thought as I carried on with my plan. My free hand lightly ran a finger down her body, sensing her arch her back in response to my touch. Lingering at her aft, I gently applied slight pressure as I rubbed it, smiling at the gasp that escaped her mouth. _Oh yes, revenge is definitely sweet _I thought evilly. Pulling away, I watched as her eyes slightly darkened with pleasure as I ran a finger down her front. I lightly skimmed my finger over her breasts, then down her abdomen gently, going lower and lower as gently as I could. Abigail tilted her head back slightly, and I grinned as she closed her eyes and a moan escaped her mouth as she whispered _yes_. Sticking out my glossa, I lightly trailed it up her body slowly like I was licking one of those popsicles, watching as she growled with pleasure then with annoyance and opened her darkened eyes as I set her back down slowly.

"Revenge is sweet my precious one." I said as I laughed loudly as her looked darkened with anger. I watched closely with widening optics as she picked up a rusted pipe from the ground with an evil smirk, then ran as she chased me around the tarmac, pleadingly yelling at her '**don't ruin my paint**' as she spat out obscenities at me.

(Abigail's POV)

"Fucking metal pompous ass." I muttered under my breath as I walked to the med-bay to get my checkup. After chasing the golden front-liner for half an hour, I gave up and vowed to get him later when he didn't expect it. Deep in my thoughts, I forgot to knock and just walked into the med-bay. I ended up screaming and ducking as a wrench fly by my head, and Ratchet turned and winced, regretting immediately as he saw my murderous glare.

"I apologize little one, I did not know it was you…you tend to knock before you come in." he muttered, then rolled his eyes and turned as he heard a moan behind him. Seeing that it was Nitrosilver, I gasped and ran to the berth, making Ratchet pick me up and put me next to him.

"What the hell happened to you Nitro'? You look like sh…scrap!" I yelled, apologizing when I saw him wince at the volume. Ratchet muttered under his breath about a virus, and my eyes widened as I felt that Nitro' was colder than usual and he didn't answer me. Scampering onto Nitro', I climbed to the top of him and touched his cheek-plates. He gasped and suddenly shot up causing me to fly across the room and into a medal chest, and then a warm metal hand then stopped my fall. I groaned and shook my head, then growled and held my head as a headache came on.

"Are you ok Abigail?" I heard 'Bee ask, and I looked up to see his worried baby blue optics running over my figure. Nodded carefully, I tried standing up then sat back down, leaning my head on his chassis as he approached Ratchet who was talking to the ex-'Con. Nitrosilver looked at me with wide eyes, then shook his head and sighed deeply.

"Oh my Primus, I am **so **sorry Abby, I didn't mean to throw you." He muttered, his optics full of sorrow and self-loathing. I smiled brightly and reached for him causing him to pick me up and bring me close to his face. Once I was close enough I hugged his face tightly, laughing as I felt him pull back slightly and I imagined his perplexed face.

"I'm fine so don't worry you guys ok?" I whispered, pulling away as I saw Nitro' and 'Bee nod, while Ratchet just rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath as he turned away to pick up a data-pad. Rolling my eyes as well, I curled up on Nitro's chassis, focusing on the hum of his spark as I heard the mechs talk in Cybertronian to each other. The doors opened and all conversation stopped, but before I could even open my eyes to see what was wrong, I was suddenly snatched from Nitro's chest roughly. Screaming in surprise, I turned to glare at the offender, growling as I saw that it was Sunstreaker. He was scowling deeply at the ex-'Con, then looked down at me and glared right back.

"What in Primus' name were you doing on **his **chest?" he demanded, making me scowl as well as I stuck my tongue out at him and turned my head away childishly while closing my eyes. I felt as he breathed deeply, and then strolled out of the med-bay quickly. Peeking slightly, I saw us heading towards my chambers before he suddenly transformed and I dropped into his driver seat screaming in surprise **again**.

"What the **hell **Sunstreaker? What the **fuck **is your problem?" I yelled at him, kicking the dashboard before I stormed out of his alt form and into my room. _Fucking metal tin for brains_.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

I sighed and put up my holoform and got out of my alt form, leaning against the hood in thought. _What the hell was she doing on his chest _I thought, jealousy flashing through my circuits as I remembered her curled up right above his spark. _She's __**my **__femme, __**not **__his _I thought possessively before knocking on her door and hearing a muffled '_go away __**idiot**_'. Growling slightly, I let myself in and scanned the room, seeing her on her bed in the far corner. Walking up to her, I saw that she was curled in a ball underneath the sheets and I smiled softly. Reaching out slowly, I tickled her sides, causing her to squeak and before I could shout '_Ironhiney_' a fist connected with my jaw. I stumbled back and held my jaw as she jumped out from under her blanket with wide eyes.

"Primus femme, try not to slag me next time will ya?" I asked quietly, scowling deeply as I reset my jaw and pain flashed through my holoform. As I watched her closely, she winced and looked down while rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. I smiled, then growled inaudibly as I felt a comm coming in.

** : Optimus to Sunstreaker. :**

** : Sunstreaker here, what's up boss? :**

** : Recon, in half an hour…you up for it? :**

I winced as I glanced at my sweetspark, who was currently very interested in the ground.

** : Of course, where will it be? :**

** : You'll get the details when we debrief you. Control room in a half hour. Oh yes, and Abigail will be your partner this time along with your brother and 'Bee. Optimus out. :**

Closing the link, I saw Abigail staring at me with her head tilted and I couldn't help but think she's beautiful. I winked at her and she smirked and flipped me the bird, causing me to laugh and pounce on her, tickling her as she laughed and squirmed.

"So you think I'll let you get away with that huh?" I said, watching and smiling brightly as she tried shoving me off in between giggles.

"I don't think so babes, I know so!" she shot back, shoving me off her and straddling my hips while effectively pinning me. Smirking up at her, I watched as she slowly lowered herself onto me and causing me to sigh with happiness. Reaching up and putting a hand at the nape of her neck, I gently pulled her lips down to mine, kissing her softly. Abigail breathed deeply and tilted her head a little, kissing me harder at a different angle. Slightly tugging on her hair, I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, then inside her mouth as she parted her lips. Holding back my moan, I lightly sucked on her tongue, shivering as I felt her hands pull my hair. She pushed down harder on my holoform, slightly grinding her hips into mine while she was doing it, making me moan loudly as pleasure streaked through my frame and I shivered. She pulled away and lay next to me, looking into my eyes lovingly as I stared in her beautiful ones and caressed her face with a fingertip.

"I love you my sweetspark." I whispered as I kissed her forehead softly and slowly.

"I love you too you hunk of metal." She whispered back, smiling brightly as I chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N: thanks for the help you guys (- sarcasm) lol anyways heres the next chapter and i already have the next three written up but i thought id torture you guys and make you wait mwahahaha *clears throat* anyways, on with the story! :D

(Abigail's POV)

"You've got to be fucking kidding me right?" I said, snarling quietly as I trudged through the deep mud. _I get all excited, and it was all for __**this**_ I thought angrily, and then gasped as I fell knee-deep in the mud. Sunstreaker whipped his head to me so fast, I blinked as I thought I heard something pop in his neck, and shook my head as my mind fell into the gutter.

"Are you alright Abigail?" he said quietly, frowning as Sideswipe helped me out of the mud with a finger. Most of the bots, including him, where scowling at the mud getting on or in them. Shaking my head, I clung to Sideswipe's finger like a monkey, causing everybody around me to laugh quietly. I scowled as he put me in a tree, then crossed my arms over my chest and pouted as everyone chuckled. Sunstreaker shook his head, frowning slightly as he looked at me.

"Would you like me to let you down little monkey?" he said, smirking as I scowled even more and flipped him off.

"Fuck off hunk of junk." I muttered, attempting to climb down myself as I slipped a little at Sunstreaker's annoying scowl. _Yeah whatever sunshine, my excuse is I'm pms'ing, what's yours? _I thought to myself as my feet touched solid ground again. We continued on and I winced as I started getting cramps. _Well shit, there goes what was left of my good mood _I whispered in my head as I watched where I stepped. Sunstreaker was in front of me, his twin blades at the ready in his tense servos, and I admired his form and bright sunny yellow paint. Since I was too busy watching him, I didn't notice that he was about to step in a puddle till the last minute. Unfortunately I was still too late and all the water splashed on me as he trudged through it. _And my would-be good day just flew out to window at mock 7 speeds _I hissed in my head as I gasped and growled up at the yellow Autobot.

"Wow, my bad." He said, visibly trying to hold back his smirk as his brother snickered behind me. I hissed up at him loudly, causing everybody that heard it to stare at me like I had two heads.

"Shutup sunflower, karma's a bitch mother fucker, so watch yourself." I said as I stomped past him, then past 'Bee in the front, who had stopped to watch the commotion curiously. He warbled cutely then started walking again, giving the signal for the little entourage to move as well, me at the front and stomping angrily. I heard rustling in the bushes and before I could blink a small blur jumped at me and I fell, then suddenly pain erupted in my right shoulder. Screaming, I felt something dig into my shoulder and drag me as the others panicked.

"Abigail **frag**!" I heard Sunstreaker yell in the background. I suppose no one shot because I was too close to the target and could get hurt. _But damn! Get this mother fucker off of me now before he rips off my god damn arm you idiots! _I yelled in my head, wincing as I heard my flesh and tendon ripping. Suddenly I heard a **CRACK** before I screamed in agony as blistering white-hot pain clouded my senses. Vaguely, I heard gunshots and yelling and could've sworn I got hit by some, and then suddenly my attacker pulled away from me and disappeared. 'Bee ran 'into the forest with Sides' and a few soldiers while Lennox, Epps, and Sunstreaker's holo stayed with me. Sunny ripped off my gear and my shirt roughly, making me wince and hiss out profanities then weakly kick his shin. He grunted then started barking orders to the other two men, orders I couldn't hear because I was started to fall asleep.

"Abigail! Stay with me damnit!" I heard Sunstreaker yell at me, then a pain erupted in my injured shoulder and I snapped at him harshly. I faintly heard Epps chuckle nervously as him and Lennox searched through the medical supplies for some peroxide. Sunny was digging through my shoulder wound, trying to gently clean it out then grabbed a bottle from Lennox. Hissing as he poured it on my wound, I realized it was medical alcohol. _What the fuck happened to peroxide mother fucker _I thought as I ground my teeth together. Watching everything through a fazed blur, I saw Sunny put his finger to his ear and his eyes darkened slightly. Hissing in pain, I lifted my head and swore as I watched Lennox clean out two bullet-hole wounds as Epps shined a light on me. _Well shit dumbass, If you were keeping an eye on your surroundings like you were supposed to you wouldn't be_ _in this situation would you? _I yelled at myself, wincing as Sunny put his hand on my shoulder as he wrapped the huge deep wound with skilled hands. Watching him, I caught his beautiful bright blue eyes and locked our gazes as I started to fade into unconsciousness.

"They caught the shape-shifting 'Con Abigail, you know the one who hurt you! Stay with me baby, you can't fall asleep, you need to stay awake my love." He said frantically, cupping my face in his bloody hands gently and he looked into my tired green eyes with his worried blue ones. His voice, touch, and face started to fade away then suddenly my world went black.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

I growled as I watched the little 'Con struggle to get out of 'Bee's grasp. Once Abigail passed out, I became angrier and immediately snapped at anyone who came to close to her. 'Bee and the rest of the team came out of the bushes with the 'Con dangling from between 'Bee's fingers. Either his weapons were disabled or he had none, and I was inclined to think it was the latter since he attacked **my **Abigail with his fangs. Apparently, this little shifter turned into a Wolf, one of Earth's most feared carnivores. _Little fragger is lucky __**I **__didn't go after him first instead of tending to my mate _I thought as I watched Lennox wrap the last of her wounds. Transforming into my bipedal mode, I gently put Abigail's limp body in my servos and cradled her to my chassis while growling angrily at the 'Con, who immediately stilled and whimpered slightly in obvious fear. The whole team trudged through the forest, all of us much faster than before because of Abigail's injuries. As the plane came within sight, I started running as I saw Ratchet exit it after getting my comm. He frowned as I set her in his palm gently, and then scanned her multiple times before grunting and giving her back.

"You've done all you can for her. Unfortunately, I did not bring any pain medication for her or sedative so if she wakes up she'll be in a lot of pain, she might even be in pain now as she sleeps. Just be very careful to not move her too much or touch any of her wounds and the pain should lessen at least a little." He said all in one breath, ushering us inside as the ramp closed and the plane took off. I glanced down at Abigail worriedly, then set her on Lennox's lap at his nod while I transformed down. Activating my holo, I picked her up and set her in my back seat softly, stretching my alt form more so I could sit on the floor in the back seat comfortably. She shifted slightly, then nuzzled my seat and fell back to sleep. Looking out my window, I saw Lennox and Epps struggling to get the mini 'Con into 'Bee's trunk after he transformed down. I growled, and after glancing down at my sleeping mate, I opened my door and climbed out. Heading towards 'Bee's alt form, I couldn't help but smirk darkly as I saw the 'Con watch me with fearful red optics. Strolling up to him, I grabbed his neck cables with my hand and squeezed, watching him squirm painfully.

"Listen closely and take notes you little **pit-spawned pest**! You hurt **my** mate, and that makes me **beyond** furious with **you**, but luckily I'm a thoughtful mech so I won't touch you…I let _her _do **whatever** she wants to _you_. But if you continue to give **my** soldiers a problem, I **won't** have** any** choice but to put you in your **place**. **Believe** me when I say that I am **not** merciful, **especially** to the **enemy**, my gladiatorial upbringings absolute **despise** it. Am I **understood** 'Con?" I hissed out between my clenched teeth, watching with satisfaction as he nodded quickly and settled down immediately. After throwing him into 'Bee's trunk and closing it, I strolled back to my alt form and crawled into the back seat, brushing off the soldiers and 'Bee's thanks. During the plane ride I watched my mate, looking up as the plane touched the ground again, then getting in the driver seat and slowly rolling out onto the tarmac. As I pulled up to the communications room, Optimus stepped in front of me, nodding down at me as I honked then moved out of my way.

**: I'll report in after I make Abigail comfortable. : **I commed him as I sped away, quickly pulling up to my quarters and driving in after unlocking and opening the doors with my processor link chip. I pulled her out of my alt form gently and set her down in the human berth I had set up in here and kissed her forehead. Scanning her one last time, I left my quarters to report.

(Abigail's POV)

Pain. That's all I felt at the moment, hell, I was surprised I was even resting. I mentally rolled my eyes as I felt the tell-tale signs of someone scanning me, most likely Ratchet. Focusing on my hearing through the drug-induced haze, I heard him curse quietly and move a few things around, probably trying to keep himself busy. The doors to the med bay opened, and I heard a clang accompanied by a curse directed toward the sour medic. _I see his throwing arm is good as ever _I muttered to myself sarcastically, and then winced as I reminded myself of my own arm. Feeling something poke my shoulder, I hissed rather loudly and my eyes flew open to glare at the perpetrator. I saw one of the human doctors looking at me with wide eyes, his right hand frozen over my wounded shoulder. Glaring at him, my eyes snapped to the left after hearing a growl, realizing Sunstreaker was right next to me and was glaring at the doctor too.

"Watch yourself fleshie." He said simply, giving the doctor a look that said _get the fuck out or ill put you the fuck out_. The doctor made like a banana and split at top speed and Sunstreaker looked back at me, a slight frown on his face as he looked at my wound.

"Are you alright Abigail?" I heard Ratchet say and I turned to him and smiled slightly, then scowled and hissed as I shrugged accidentally. _Way to go dumbass _I thought to myself as I bit my bottom lip harshly and shook my head.

"No, it hurts like a bitch that's pms'ing." I said quietly, watching as both mechs heads tilted in confusion. I sighed and rolled my eyes, relaxing my tense shoulders and grinding my teeth at the pain.

"I am not sure I understand…are you ok girl?" Ratchet said a little more seriously, though the clear confusion on his face ruined the seriousness. Coughing at the effort not to laugh, I shook my head and scoffed under my breath.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine even though I almost got my arm ripped off. But I've never been better doc!" I muttered sarcastically, my tone extremely dry as Ratchet narrowed his optics and huffed, muttering under his breath as Sunny chuckled.

"That's my girl." He whispered, reaching out a servo to gently run it down my face, overwhelming worry and anger in his optics and he looked over me again. I reached up and grasped his finger, lightly rubbing it as I looked up at him lovingly. Ratchet coughed, effectively ruining the tender moment, and we both glared at him angrily. He raised his servos and backed out of the room and into his office, closing the door and dousing the room in silence. Looking back at Sunstreaker, I tilted my head and kissed his finger gently.

"How have you been doing sunshine?" I whispered, smiling brightly as his scowled at the nickname, then sighed and shook his head.

"I've been worried sick. I don't want to lose you…I love you so much." He whispered, lowering his head to my level. I reached out and stroked his faceplates lovingly, looking into his optics with as much love as I could muster as he leaned into my touch with a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry my love, everything will be alright." I whispered as we looked in each other's eyes.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

_What am I going to do with her _I thought as I glanced down at her peaceful face. Soon after she assured me, she fell asleep on my chest and was now lightly snoring against my chassis. I scowled and prayed to Primus that she did not drool in her sleep or I would complain constantly to her till she washed me.

**: Sides' here, Sunstreaker come in. : **I jumped as the comm came in, the growled about never getting a moment of peace with my beloved.

**: What do you want Sides'? :**

** : Well, I was wondering if Abigail was up to visitors…. :**

** : Sides', she's in stasis at the moment so I don't think you'll get your answer anytime soon. : **I muttered dryly, looking down at Abigail once again.

**: Oh, well I'm coming in anyways; I want to talk to you about her. :**

** : Whatever Sides'. : **I said quietly, sighing as Abigail shifted slightly, then hissed when her shoulder hit a piece of my armor. Rolling my eyes, I picked her up off of me and set her on her bed, looking up as Sides' strolled in the room. He was whistling a tune, and I made a mental note to yell at the soldier Graham for putting it all of our heads. My twin grinned at me and came up to my side, sitting next to me on the Autobot sized berth and lightly shoving my shoulder with his own.

"So…I was talking with Lennox and Epps earlier and they told me some interesting information." He said, his tone causing me to look up at him with a slight scowl, our twin bond showing me that his was feeling mischievous and a little excited. Sighing, I gestured for him to go on and he practically bounced in place. "So, since you and Abigail are going out, they said normal couples go out on dates, and after about the third date they start the next step of their relationship." He said quietly, and I tilted my head in confusion as I stared at his now blank expression suspiciously.

"What do you mean 'next step'?" I muttered, keeping an optic on Abigail's vital monitor while I frowned at Sideswipe's words.

"Primus Sunny, take her on three dates so you can frag her already!" he hissed and I blinked surprisingly, my thoughts turned to fragging Abigail suddenly as I looked down at her. Her silky red hair was splayed out around her, her beautiful face surprisingly peaceful and devoid of makeup while her lean body was relaxed. She only wore a sports bra to cover her well-endowed chest on her top half because of her wound, and the army cargo pants were riding low on her wide hips, her small feet covered up in her cargo boots. All in all, she looked absolutely beautiful and surprisingly seductive, even in her sleep. I sighed and shook my head, watching as Sides' smirked and walked out, throwing a _'think about it' _over his shoulder as the doors closed. Looking back down at my mate, I couldn't help but wonder how good she was in the berth and my curiosity and insatiable desire got the best of me. _I'm going to take her out on a date_ I thought to myself then frowned slightly as another thought popped into my processor. _But I'm going to need some help _I sighed inwardly as I looked towards the door.

A.N: ooo Sunny is an insatiable BEAST in the berth lol let's see if little Abigail can handle him when the time comes...oh yeah and thanks Sides'! *Sides' mutters "Welcome!"* hehe xD


	14. Chapter 14

A.N: Ok, im so sorry i havent updated in so long. Ive just been really busy and i also had writers block but now im back! xD Also, i wrote a one-shot and i would appreciate it if you guys could read that too :) it's called Travelin' Soldier and i would love some reviews on the story so i know if i did good or not xD without further audo, Chapter 14 of Sunstreaker's Angel...

(Abigail's POV)

"Yay! Mall, here we come!" I yelled, whooping in happiness as we sped past the base security entrance. 'Bee and I convinced Ratchet to let us go shopping, though convincing Sunstreaker had been some harder work. He would **not **let me out of his sight for the life of him, but when everybody ganged up on him he had no choice. Of course, he threatened the little scout with his life if I came back harmed, but 'Bee shrugged it off and assured him I'd be fine.

"Yes mall, here we come!" 'Bee said, mimicking me and raising his hands to the roof with a heart-stopping smile. I gasped, flinging my hands to the steering wheel to grip it, and then scowled as I forgot what exactly I was in. The holoform laughed loudly and put his hands back on the wheel, watching my face as I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned wider.

"Whatever brat." I whispered and he whipped his head towards me, hurts registering in his blue eyes as his hair fell in his eyes. Sighing, I reached out and pushed his hair out of his eyes, smiling softly at him as he watched me. "I didn't mean it and you know it." He smiled and nodded, looking back to the road after patting my hand. Looking out the window, I watched as everything flew by and before I knew it, we were in town and going to the nearest mall. 'Bee parked in front of Macy's and I ran inside, 'Bee hot on my heels. Taking a deep breath, I went straight to the bikini section, glancing back at 'Bee to see him blushing as he followed me slowly. I picked out four different bikinis and ran to the changing room, watching 'Bee follow me from the corner of my eye. I tried on the first one, which was a simple sunny yellow bikini with strands of fabric hanging from my hips, and walked out to show 'Bee. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, then scrunched his nose and watched as I twirled in a circle in front of him.

"Looks good Abby." He said, giving me thumbs up and winking as I giggled and walked back in the stall. The next one I tried on was a bright aqua blue with sequence all over it, and bowties at the hips and back of my neck. 'Bee approved of this one too, saying it made my hazel eyes 'pop', making me giggle and shake my head. After I took that one off, I put on the pink on with black zebra stripes with bow ties in the same places, but this one had a pink ring in between my breasts and one on each hip. The holoform nodded his head excitedly, making me laugh as he stood up and twirled me in a circle playfully then pushed me back into the stall to try the last one. This one was white with black cheetah print, and had bowties in the same places once again, but this one was a little skimpier. When I walked out to show 'Bee, his eyes widened and he covered them but peeked between his fingers, making me laugh and pat his head. After I was done, we paid for them and walked out, going to Ben and Jerry's to get some ice cream. While we were in line, 'Bee's eyes darkened and he zoned out momentarily, and I mentally shrugged as I realized he was probably getting a comm. By the time it was our turn 'Bee's comm was over and we both ordered, him a waffle cone full of strawberry cheesecake and me a bowl of chocolate fudge brownie. We sat outside and talked about life, me laughing as he told me stories of how he used to get out of all kinds of situations all the time when he was little, which is why they made him a scout. In return I told him about my childhood and how Sam was always a spazz, even before he met the Autobots. That made 'Bee laugh and once we were finished we threw our trash away and started walking again. As we passed JCPenny's 'Bee stopped and looked at the doors thoughtfully, causing me to look at him funnily.

"'Bee? What's wrong?" I asked quietly, looking at him as he turned and smiled brightly, grabbing my hand and dragging me inside. I gasped and trailed along behind him, watching as he went up to a store clerk and asked them where the dresses are. _What the fuck_ I whispered in my head as he thanked him and dragged me to the dress section. He smiled brightly, satisfied with himself, then stopped us both and let go of my hand as he turned to me.

"Tada!" he said in a sing-song voice, making me smirk amusingly, then I frowned at him as he started going through dresses. 'Bee muttered to himself under his breath, holding up the dresses he picked out to my body then shaking his head and putting them back before searching again. Frowning slightly, I watched him search through a dress rack, holding one up to me every once in a while just to put it back.

"Umm, 'Bee? What the hell are you doing?" I asked loudly, catching his attention as he smiled brightly and tilted his head, holding another dress out to me muttering about shopping. I rolled my eyes, and then gasped as a sparkle of red caught my attention. Turning my whole body in that direction, I saw the most amazing red dress I have ever seen in all my days. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw 'Bee turn in the same direction to see the dress himself, then look back at me with a secretive smirk and whispered to go get it. _Fuck yeah _I told myself as I walked over to it.

(Bumblebee's POV (SURPRISE!))

When I heard her gasp, I looked at her curiously then followed her line of sight with my eyes, smirking when I saw her looking at a dress on the wall. I whispered to her to go get it then followed her to get a closer look to it. It was simple in a way, but at the same time far from it, kind of like Abigail is. It was red and mid-thigh length with a halter top, the fabric covering her breasts and the band underneath them silk, while the rest of the dress was all sequenced and tight to show off the curves of a female body. Abigail reached up and took it off the wall, then turned to me with a bright smile and ran to the changing room. Following a little slower, I chuckled and saw her run into her own stall and I leaned against the wall.

"'Bee? Could you maybe get me some black pumps?" she asked quietly and I told her I would while walking away. I asked a young store clerk where the shoes were, and she pointed in the direction while batting her eyelashes. Smiling sweetly and thanking her, I walked over and looked around for some black pumps. A sparkle caught my eyes, and walked over to the wall, seeing the prettiest pumps I had ever seen. They were black suede with a red sole and the heels and toes were adorned with rhinestones. I picked them up and ran back to the changing room, knocking on the door then slipping the pumps underneath it. Abigail gasped and squealed, making me shake my head and rub my ears.

"You like them?" I asked quietly, smiling as I heard the door opened and I looked up, frozen as I stared at her. Suddenly, I remembered something and told her to stay put as I once again ran through the dress racks when I spotted it. A small long-sleeve shrug stuck among the dress racks. It had ruffles everywhere, the sleeves bunched up with strings ending in a bow on the wrist, while ruffles also covered the neck and hands. Grabbing it quickly, I ran back to Abigail and handed it to her, smiling as she thanked me and put it on. Looking her over, I nodded and smiled brightly at her, giving her thumbs up.

"How do I look honeybee?" she asked, twirling around in the mirror playfully as I laughed and shook my head. She stopped and held out her hands, and I tilted my head to check her out as she laughed loudly at my subtle flirting attempts.

"You look…what is the word for it…sex worthy?" I said sheepishly, watching as she blushed and smacked the back of my head, making me laugh at her embarrassed expression. When she went back into the changing room to take it off I discreetly commed Sunstreaker.

**: 'Bee to Sunstreaker, she has everything and we are going to pay now, be ready. :**

I took my finger off my ear right before she came out, and then took the things in her arms and we headed to the cashier to pay for the things. She slyly put a perfume set on the counter as well then dug in her purse but I stuck my N.E.S.T credit card in her face smugly as she rolled her eyes and took it.

**: Good, everything is good here, now hurry up and bring my woman home. :**

Rolling my eyes, I closed the link and took the bags with Abby's stuff, saying that she didn't need jewelry. As we headed to my alt mode I looked at her happy face and smiled.

(Abigail's POV)

I smiled as we put the bags in the trunk and hopped into the passenger seat, looking at the receipt and realizing that it was close to three hundred dollars. As 'Bee got in the driver seat, I looked at him sadly and he gave me a confused expression, tilting his head adorably.

"I just used your credit card to spend $300…I kind of feel bad 'Bee…I'm sorry." I whispered, crushing the receipt in my hand as I looked out the window. I felt 'Bee's hand on my arm and I turned and looked at him, seeing the warmth in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Don't feel bad Abby, it was a pleasure to buy something for you. I can't do it often and you're the only person I buy for besides Sam and I barely see him so when I can I'd love to spend money on you no matter what the price." He said, rubbing my arm soothingly then turning back to the road after I smiled gratefully at him. We stopped by a drive through Cold Stone and I got their signature ice cream _Our Strawberry Blonde_. This time I paid for it and soon we were on our way after I cussed the really old lady out for checking out my brother after I got my ice cream of course.

"Oh god the look on her face was priceless my brutha priceless!" I hollered, laughing so hard I almost spit my ice cream out as 'Bee merely chuckled and watched me. I sniffled as I stopped laughing and continued to eat my ice cream in silence, letting 'Bee take a bite whenever he asked. Sooner than later we pulled into base, and I dropped my empty ice cream bowl in a trash can at the entrance. When we pulled into the communications hanger I looked around but saw no sign of Sunny and his yellow paint. Sides' came up to me and picked me up with a warm smile, leaving the hanger with me in his hand. We walked for a bit, and then he put me down outside Sunny's door and walked away swiftly. Tilting my head curiously I watched him walk away then I turned and knocked on the door, tapping my foot as I waited for five minutes and continued knocking. Finally Sunny's holo came to the door scowling, his hair disheveled and I couldn't help but be aroused by the fire in his eyes. _What the hell was he doing _I thought as recognition shone in his eyes and with a smile he dragged me into the room.

"Hey babe, how was your day with 'Bee?" he asked quietly, sitting down on the bed and pulling me into his lap gently. I yawned and leaned my head against his shoulder, curling into his warm chest.

"It was awesome, how was your day without me?" I whispered, smiling secretly while he chuckled, his long fingers lightly drawing patterns on my thighs.

"Without you everything is boring and lonely. Hey…umm…do you want to go out on a date with me?" He said quickly, scowling at himself as he looked away. My body unconsciously stiffened, so I took a deep breath to un-tense then leaned into him.

"Of course, anytime, anyplace baby." I whispered, burying my face into his chest gently while breathing in his scent. I could feel his eyes on me so I looked up at him, smiling softly as I stared into his nervous eyes. He finally took a deep breath and buried his face into my neck.

"Good." He whispered back, kissing my neck gently as his arms tightened around my body. Smiling, I gently ran my fingers through his hair soothingly, making him purr into my neck. I giggled and hugged him tightly, kissing his collarbone, then closing my eyes.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

I rubbed my fore-helm as Lennox told me a number of nearby places that I could take Abigail. All the options and the pros and cons were giving me a processor ache and I don't think that I could handle much more.

"Ok, listen squishy, I want to take her somewhere fancy and fun. Does that help any?" I said loudly, making him jump before he rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Sure, take her to a fancy Italian restaurant then go out to a club then maybe go for a moonlit walk on the beach, done." He said, turning and running a hand through his hair as he walked away. Sides' was in the doorway, watching Lennox walk past him before looking at me with a confused look. I exhaled and pinched the bridge of my scent receptor, watching as we strolled over to me and shoved me slightly.

"What's up brother? Still fretting over the…date?" he snickered and I shoved him away, muttering Cybertronian cuss words under my breath as I walked outside. He started laughing and then followed me, putting a hand on my shoulder pads. We stopped as we heard some yelling, and then followed the sound to the training room, where two soldiers were sparring in a boxing ring.

"Well look who it is, if it isn't the she-devil herself, what's crackin good lookin?" Sides' yelled, pouting slightly when she didn't turn, either too focused on her opponent or knowing not to be distracted. Smiling proudly at her, I thumped my brother in the back of his head and walked closer, watching the fight intently while Sides' came up to me complaining.

"If she acknowledges you, it gives her opponent the opportunity to take her out idiot. And no, I'm not fretting because I already know what I'm gonna do with our date." I whispered, seeing Sides' realize his mistake out of the corner of my eye absently, while most of my focus was on the fight my beautiful Abby was in. She was perfect, for footing just right and her power behind the blows amazing. A formidable opponent for any soldier on this base, except the Autobots of course, and even then she could probably take us down if she put her mind to it. Though she was small and feminine, she had the makings of a strong smart soldier and I tend to never forget it. Eventually she defeated the other soldier, which looks to be Nitrosilver's holo, and raised her arms in victory. All the soldiers around her cheered and cat-called as she grinned happily and did a victory dance. I noticed a cut on her upper lip and unconsciously growled, accidentally effectively quieting the area almost immediately. Blinking and looking at my brother for help, he grinned and backed away, making me scowl at him.

"Sunny? What's wrong?" Abby asked, making me look at her as she tilted her head cutely and frowned in confusion. I exhaled again and walked up to the ring, the squishies moving away from my roller-pedes to avoid getting squished.

"Is your lip ok?" I whispered, tilting my head and scowling slightly as she touched her lip and winced, then nodded as Nitro's holo patted her head then disappeared and his alt form drove away.

"Of course." She said, smiling as she patted my hand that was holding onto the ring ropes, and then seductively slid her body between the ropes and out of the ring. Winking at me, she turned and walked away, making me growl lowly and follow her swinging hips with my optics.

A.N: So, i thought it would be nice to post the links to the outfit that 'Bee had Abigail unknowingly buy for her date with Sunny xD hope you like them haha (and no spaces, dont forget lol)

Abby's Dress:

blog. cheapwholesalebay wp-content/uploads/2011/02/Sequin-and-Satin-Red-Mini-Dress. jpg

Abby's Shrug:

store. pinareris product_images/e/985/Ramona2_42839_zoom. jpg

Abby's Shoes:

www. manoloblahnikhome images/large/MANOLO/51Christian-Louboutin-Eugenie-Suede-Black-Pumps_02_LRG. jpg


	15. Chapter 15

A.N: OMG! i havent updated this story in FOREVER! lol! but i'm back! and i lied lol i didnt continue writing it throughout summer like i said i would. it's like i couldnt find time yet i always had time...its really confusing and you have to go through it to understand LOL anyways i dont wanna ramble on and im sure you guys wanna read so here ya go! chapter fifteen of Sunstreaker's Angel! ENJOY MY LOVELIES!

(Abigail's POV)

I glowered at the screen as my character got killed by a headshot, then glared at Jolt as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I'm sorry Abby, but it is the way the game is playe…NO!" he yelled, glaring at the screen as both our characters died. I gasped and blinked, then growled and turned to look beside me, Jolt doing the same with a scowl. Sideswipe shifted his body farther from us, gulping slightly at the force of our glares.

"Do you know how **long** it takes to get **that** high of a score!" I hissed quietly, snatching the remote from his hand swiftly and throwing it onto the coffee table in front of us.

"Do you know how **hard** it was for me to stay **alive**!" Jolt growled out, reaching over me to smack Sideswipe in the back of the head, causing Sideswipe to hiss and rub his head.

"Yeah, but like Jolt said, it's the way the game is played!" Sides' yelled back, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting slightly, while I narrowed my eyes and felt Jolt shift behind me. I faintly heard giant steps near us but I tuned it out and ignored my curiosity in favor of glaring at the squirming holoform of Sideswipe.

"Abigail…" Sunstreaker started then shut his mouth abruptly as me and Jolt turned to him with glares.

"SHUTUP!" Jolt and I yelled at the same time, and then I turned to Sideswipe and tackled his off of the couch, rolling around on the ground with him. He struggled to keep my limbs from hurting his body, ending up with him on top straddling me and me growling up at him from underneath him. He looked at the scratch on his arm that I left, then turned back to me and growled, glaring at me as I glared right back. After a few moments and yellow hand came in between us and shoved Sideswipe off of me roughly. I jumped up and tensed to pounce, but the same hand scooped me up and off the ground, making me turn to see Sunstreaker holding me. Scowling I looked back at the ground to see Jolt and Sideswipe wrestling as Sunstreaker walked away with me. When we left the room I fixed my hair and leaned my head on my hand and looked up at him.

"What's up Sunshine?" I said quietly, watching as he rolled his bright blue optics, the same optics glancing down at me as I gently stroked the hand that was holding me. He closed his optics for a moment then opened them and rolled into his room, shutting and locking the door. Setting me down on the ground gently, he transformed to his alt form and I sat on his hood carefully, watching as his holoform got out of the driver seat and walked in front of me. Looking up at him, I felt as his hands encircled my hips and he pulled me closer to him, bringing his lips down to my ear.

"We have a date planned for tonight ok?" he whispered, holding me tighter as I pulled back slightly in surprise. He buried his forehead in the crook of my neck and I felt his soft breath as he waited for my answer.

"A little warning would be nice you know?" I said, smiling slightly as he chuckled and pulled back, smirking as he kissed my forehead and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Don't worry my sweet-spark, it'll all be just fine, just go to your room and you'll see that I planned this perfectly for you." He whispered, leaning his forehead onto mines as he breathed deeply and closed his eyes. Smiling, I closed my eyes as well and nodded slightly, kissing him gently before pulling away and backing out of the room. His eyes never left mine as I backed out of the door and then I turned around and headed for my room. _Wonder what he meant by that _I thought as I walked to my room slowly. When I arrived at my door, I punched in the code and walked in, waiting till the lights turned on before closing and locking the doors. Turning around, I jumped and screamed in surprise as I saw Mikeala standing there with an evil grin and holding a very familiar JCPenny's bag in her hand and two huge tote bags in the other.

"Time for a fixer-upper!" she yelled, smiling and dragging me to the bathroom as I thought _oh, that's what he meant_.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

I watched Abigail leave with a smile on my face, chanting _tonight is the night _in my head as I transformed into my bipedal form and walked out of my room, closing and locking the doors. Rolling down the hall, I was careful to be mindful of the squishies in the hallway, scowling when one ran in front of me frantically. Sighing, I made my way to Optimus' office quickly and knocked, entering when I heard him say it was ok. Once I was in, the door closed and I stood in front of him tilting my head in respect.

"Sir, I would like your permission to take my Abigail out on a date tonight." I said quietly, looking up at Optimus and gauging the looks he was giving me as he processed the information. It took a few minutes, but eventually he sighed and rubbed his scent receptor plates, looking away slightly.

"If you do you will need to take back-up with you in the event that the Decepticons attack you guys while you're off base." He said quietly, watching me closely as he now gauged my reactions. I frowned in surprise then nodded slowly, looking back at him and sighing, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"If I may, I would like to take Bumblebee as backup." I said after shifting through my choices. Sideswipe would be too nosy and would probably ruin the evening. Ironhide was way too grumpy and would most likely be complaining the whole time. Ratchet would be the same with the exception that he would also complain about how human's do things. Dino would probably go off and do his own thing and that's not good when it comes to back-up. Jazz was way too busy catching up on things to come and sit in case of the need of back-up. Optimus is way too busy to go off and be there for back-up if needed when he has better things to do. The twins were too immature and had a higher chance of ruining the evening than anyone else. Phoenix's new team was way out of the question because I barely know them. The wreckers were not the best choice either and would probably complain as much as Ironhide. Que was too busy being a mad scientist to be back-up and he would talk too much. Bumblebee was the only exception because he had nothing else to do and he cared for Abigail almost as much as I did so he would be there in case of the need of back-up without question and he was much more quieter and reserved then some of the other bots and could easily entertain himself if the need arised.

"Very well, you may go, but report hourly so I know you guys are fine. You are dismissed." He said, turning around and grabbing a data-pad, while I nodded and walked out of the room. I smiled as the door closed, then scowled at a few soldiers as they passed by, making them squirm slightly and walk away quickly. Smirking satisfactly, I wandered to the rec room and saw my brother, then commed him to meet me outside, rolling outside and leaning against the building. He came out shortly and turned around to face me, smirking knowingly and crossing his arms over his chest-plates.

"Whatever bro, I just need your help getting ready, not your commentary on what's going on alright? Can you do that for me?" I said, scowling at him as his smirk deepened and he shrugged and dropped his servos, his face expression smug.

"I wasn't going to say anything but ok brother." He said quietly, smiling as he gestured for me to transform down and after giving him a warning look and an extremely cautious look, I did as he said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked hesitantly, defiance clear in my voice while I rocked back on my wheels when he rolled closer. Rolling his eyes he transformed down as well and put up his holoform, parking his alt a few yards from me then walking up to my alt form.

"First we're going to clean your alt form inside and out, then we're going to choose your holoform outfit for the evening." He said, smirking in an almost evil fashion as I rolled back and forth on my wheels cautiously. "Don't worry; it won't hurt you, jeez."

(Abigail's POV)

"Ugh, Mikeala, Enough!" I growled out, wincing yet again when she pulled my hair too tightly. After I had taken a cleansing shower with the products she brought she had done my makeup, making it dramatic and gorgeous with a smoky eye and long thick full fake eyelashes, adding a bronzy blush and doing my eyebrows then putting red glossy lipstick on me. Currently, she was working on my hair and giving me a headache at the same time. _She's a multitasker, YAY! _I muttered in my head sarcastically as I winced again when she pulled too tightly.

"Beauty is pain my dear Abigail so suck it up and tough it out like a woman!" Mikeala whispered in my ear, then giggled and tightened my hair a little more before stepping away and smiling proudly. "Perfect! Go on and take a look!" she said, gesturing to the mirror and smiling brightly as I turned around and gasped for the second time since she started. Most of my hair was in a braid that was wrapped into an **extremely **tight bun at the back of my head. It was secured by two Chinese sticks making an 'x' shape and a lot of bobby pins. She sprayed a lot of hairspray to keep the look nice with any stray hairs. Two strands of my hair framed my face and she curled them and added hairspray to make them bouncy.

"Wow Micky! I **love **it! Thank you **so **much!" I said, hugging her tightly while we both were mindful of my makeup and hair. After a minute she pulled back and held me at an arm's length and tilted her head in thought as she looked at me, up and down.

"Now, to get you dressed without messing up my masterpiece's." she said, giggling as she helped me strip off my robe to nothing, then gave me a lingerie set, laughing as I looked at it incredulously.

"What am I supposed to do with this! It's not like we're having sex tonight Micky!" I gasped out, glaring as she laughed harder and rubbed her eyes. When she regained control of herself, I was giving her a dry glare, still holding up the lingerie.

"It goes with the dress! And besides…you never know if you will or not." She whispered out, ducking as I swung at her and laughing again at my annoyed look. Eventually I let her put it on me; it was a silk red bra with matching silk red panties. I scowled the whole time she slipped it on me, mindful of my make-over.

"Ugh, panties give me wedgies; exactly why I **hate **them!" I hissed quietly, glaring at her as she laughed and adjusted my lingerie to where it makes me look my best. As she stood back up, she nodded and brushed her hands as if she had down some hard work, then pushed me towards the bathroom and 'shoo'ed me.

"Now, go shave your pits and your legs and come back to me my pretty!" she said, giggling as I flipped her off and walked into the bathroom. I took out my shaving cream and razor and worked quickly but effectively on my legs and underarms, then lightly trimmed my private area before walking back out to Mikeala. She had my dress in her hand already and I walked up to her, letting her slip me into the silky dress slowly. Zipping it up my back, I watched as she smoothed it over my body with a careful eye, making sure everything was perfect. Then, she brought out a red nail polish and made me sit down, painting my nails and toes carefully, making those perfect as well by adding a top coat. After they had dried, she gave me my favorite perfume/lotion set from Victoria's Secret called Gorgeous. I put lotion on my legs and arms and feet and hands, then sprayed the perfume all over my body, especially my hair and neck. Grabbing my heels, the carefully slipped them on my feet after adding gel inserts for comfort and tiny socks to prevent odor. Then, she grabbed my shrug and carefully slipped it on me after letting me put on some clear deodorant, tying it underneath my breasts. Standing straight and looking me over, she smiled brightly and turned me around, showing her myself in the floor-length mirror and watching as I gasped in shock.

"Wow Micky, you are amazing!" I said, hugging her gently so I didn't mess up my look, then looked back at my reflection and checked myself out. Noticing that there was something missing, I looked closer at myself, and then gasped as it clicked. "Micky! What about my jewelry?" I gasped out, cringing as I watched as she tapped her chin and smiled.

"Don't worry! Your 'hubby' has got that area covered! Now, let's get you to your man so you can go have a good time!" she giggled, handing me my black sequence hand-wallet with lip-gloss and my new I-phone and ushering me out the door.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

I paced the entrance to the rec room, impatiently waiting for Abigail to be done getting ready with Mikeala. Sideswipe had washed and waxed my alt form, inside and out, pampering me slightly. Then he helped me pick out the perfect outfit for my night out with Abigail. It was a simple but classy tux that doubled as a clubbing outfit when I need it to be. Now I'm pacing next to my alt form, her gift in my hand as I wait impatiently for her to get out so we can go. Sideswipe rolled up to me but I was too deep into my thoughts to notice until his hand slammed down in front of my holoform, causing me to jump and scowl at him angrily.

"What was that for Sideswipe?" I asked angrily, glaring up at him as he smirked and lifted his hand slowly, keeping his eyes locked with mine as he leaned closer.

"Relax bro, being like this makes you look worse than you think. Just play it cool and calm down and everything will go perfect, just watch and see." He said, tilting his head as he watched me take a few deep breaths.

"Alright." I said, taking deep breaths and scowling at every soldier who smiled or looked at me weirdly. Sideswipe laughed at their expressions and watched as I started to pace again. "But what if I mess something up? I've never done anything like this before…and I'll admit I'm scared I'll screw it up somehow!" I whisper-yelled up at Sideswipe and he leaned down further to hear me, the smirk never leaving his expression.

"Look Sunny, everything will be fine! You acting like this is going to make it worse and possibly ruin it. You've went into battles with no hope of winning more confident than you are now! Suck it up and be a mech alright? You're a ladies man so stop acting like this and act like the Sunny I know!" he said, tilting his head in the direction behind me and making me spin around, my jaw dropping to the floor at what I saw.

"A-Abigail?" I stuttered, watching as she strutted towards me confidently, like she knew she was gorgeous and she was showing it. She was so beautiful, her perfect makeup emphasizing her beautiful eyes and her full lips, while her perfect hairdo revealed her perfect neck and framed her face amazingly. Her dress accentuated her curves and her breasts and ass while her heels made her smooth legs look long and perfect. She smirked and walked right up to me, a sultry look in her eyes as she eyed me up and down.

"You're looking mighty fine tonight handsome, would your date mind if I stole you for a little while?" she said quietly, my eyes focused on her luscious lips as I heard Mikeala and Sides' snickering in the background. I gulped slowly, then blinked and stared in her eyes and smirked back, intent on playing along as I brought out a square-shaped blue velvet box.

"I don't think she will beautiful." I said, smiling as I held the box in front of me and watched as her eyes zeroed in on it. "I have something for you my love." I whispered as I opened it and watched as she gasped and covered her mouth delicately.

"Oh my God Sunstreaker, they are so beautiful! But they look so expensive!" she said, looking up at me with sparkling wide emerald eyes, leaning away when I brought the jewels nearer.

"Just accept them Abigail, they are my gift to you." I whispered, watching as she blinked them relented and put on the earrings, letting me put on the rest. I put on the necklace gently, kissing her neck and running my hand down to her wrist slowly. Then I put on her bracelet, kissing the inside of her delicate wrist. Lastly, I put the promise ring on her ring finger, kissing the ring and then the back of her hand lovingly as I looked up at her. Leading her to my alt form, I helped her in and closed the door gently, never breaking eye contact. As I walked over to my side I winked at Sideswipe and Mikeala, then got in and sped away, holding Abigail's hand and smiling brightly. _Tonight is the night_ I thought to myself and I went even faster.

A.N: Ok, so i thought i'd be nice (LOL) and add the links to Sunny's tux and Abigail's gift from him but it's unfortunately not working on here *grr!* so if you want to see them just PM me and i'll send you the link k? please review and let me know what you think :) thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

A.N: im back! ahaha i dont have anything new to tell except sorry for not updating for so long so heres chapter sixteen of sunstreaker's angel! enjoy!

(Abigail's POV)

I smiled as I rolled down the window and felt the wind flow through the car, feeling Sunny's hand squeeze mine before he rolled the window back up. I frowned then looked at him questioningly, tilting my head as he winked at me and looked back.

"I don't want the wind messing up your beautiful makeover." He said, smiling softly then turning his eyes back to the road. I rolled my eyes then looked out the window, watching as everything flew by as a blur because of Sunny's speed. Eventually he slowed down as they got into the city and I looked up at all the lit up skyscrapers. The city's nightlife was amazing, everybody laughing and having a good time, some stumbling because they were drunk, while the sober ones laughed their asses off at the drunks. Parents were shopping with their kids and men with nice rides were trying to pick up ladies that were out of their league. I laughed and gently rubbed Sunny's leather seat underneath me, smiling as I felt him shudder slightly and his hand squeezed mine briefly. Feeling his lips at my ear, I closed my eyes as his tongue traces my ear, and then slid down my neck. He buried his nose into the junction of my neck and breathed deeply, then nipped my skin softly and pulled away smiling. Narrowing my eyes, I glared at him and squeezed his hand tightly; watching as he winced and an apologetic look came over his face. Smirking triumphantly, I pulled my hand away and looked out the window as we came to a stop in front of a nice restaurant, then turned to Sunny and smiled happily. He got out and closed his door gently, then walked around and opened mine, taking my hand and helping me out. I smiled and stuck my smooth tan legs out, watching as people around us stopped to watch, then got out slowly and let Sunny close the door. Resting my hand on the inside of his elbow I let him lead me into the restaurant, watching and smiling as he talked to the waiter, then tilted my head curiously as the waiter lead us up some stairs. Squealing inwardly as a balcony table came into view, I leaned my head onto Sunny's shoulder, and then sat down when he pulled out my chair. Once that waiter wrote down our drinks and left, which was a bottle of strawberry wine and two glasses, I smiled at Sunny and looked around.

"Wow Sunstreaker, you really outdid yourself this time didn't you? There's got to be a reason behind all this, such as something you want…." I said teasingly, winking and discretely gently running my foot up his calf, then resting it on his seat between his legs. Sunny's breath faltered for a second, then he shook his head slightly and reached underneath the table to grip my calf just as discretely, his thumb drawing invisible circles on it. Biting the inside of my lip, I watched as he got a predatory look in his eyes, then thanked god that the table had a cover over it.

"Let's just say I got an idea in my head and I'm going through with it." He whispered, then let go of my calf as the waiter came up and gave us our drinks, bringing out his notepad to take down our orders. We both ordered the special for tonight that we saw in the lobby, which consisted of carne asada with rice and a salad, and we kept in mind that Sunny shouldn't eat too much or his real self might become sick. Afterwards we talked about anything and everything, all the while I continued to tease him, taking my heels off under the table and running my polished toes along his inner thigh. _He may be an Autobot, but he's still male _I thought deviously as I watched him shudder then glare at me playfully. When our food came, we ate and talked, he being subtly impressed about the different tastes of human food. I just rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, pulling my leg away from him and slipping my heels back on, then crossing my legs and taking a sip of my wine. Watching as he glanced up at me, then licked my wet red lips slowly, smirking as his eyes followed my tongue. Baby blue eyes flicked back up to mine then narrowed predatorily, his lips curving into a devious smirk, while he ran his fingers through his hair. I had to fight back a squeal as his foot shoot out and picked up my leg, allowing his hand to grab my ankle without moving too much. Keeping my eyes locked with his, I shuddered as his fingers ran up my calf and squeezed it gently, then up my inner thigh slowly and squeezing that as well. His hand didn't go any higher from there, but his fingers did draw tantalizing little circles there, and I narrowed my eyes challengingly. _Two can play at that game Sunny-boy _I thought, watching as he kept his hand where it was when the waiter gave us the check, both of us barely acknowledging the young man as he walked away nervously. He dropped my leg and we both got up, and then walked to the door, paying on the way out.

"Time for destination two." Sunny said, grinning and revving his engine as he maneuvered through the streets. I looked at him curiously, but said nothing, smiling secretly as I looked out the window.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

"SALLY!" I heard Abigail scream, following her as she ran up to her best friend and jumped on her, both girls stumbling because they both seemed to be 'buzzed'.

"ABIGAIL!" she screamed back, holding Abby to herself tightly and they swung back and forth slightly. The young woman then stepped back and looked Abigail over, smiling and squeezing Abigail's ass playfully, much to my disgruntled surprise. "Damn girl, you looking mighty good tonight at the club!" she said, laughing as Abigail giggled.

"So are you!" Abby yelled back, squeezing one of Sally's breasts, effectively making me widen my eyes in even more surprise. I then rolled my eyes and cut out the rest of the conversation but kept my eyes on Abigail. Her and Sally talked for a few minutes, about what did not matter to me so I didn't keep up, but when they left I followed them. All three of us ended up at the bar, Abby and her friend ordering a strawberry margarita, while I just took a shot of whisky to enhance my systems. The two girls talked some more, but when they both looked at me mischievously, I started to worry for my wellbeing. Eventually the girls went back to the dance floor, and I stayed where I was, watching them from afar. Taking another shot of whisky, I practically jumped when I turned back around and…saw Abby's friend too close for comfort. I tilted my head and raised my eyebrow with a cool look, then watched as she pointed to something, my eyes automatically following in the pointed direction out of habit. Looking for a second, my eyes widened as I saw Abigail on the dance floor, a dark drink in her hand. Her glowing emerald eyes locked onto mines, her hips swinging more seductively and her free hand beckoning me to her by crooking one of her fingers.

"Go get her lover boy." I heard Abby's young friend whisper in my ear, making me nod to her and leave my spot, pushing through the dancing bodies to get to my mate. By the time I got to her, her whole body was swinging to the music, the sequence in her dress highlighting her curves in the strobe lights. Her ruby red lips were glistening with the drink she was having, while her emerald eyes were a smoldering fire as they once again locked onto mine, her body moving more exotically. The drink in her hand was almost gone with only a drop left, and she bite the inside of her lip and poured it on the crook of her neck, the liquid slowly running down her collarbone and across her breasts. My eyes locked onto the drop's path, watching as it ran into the crevice between her breasts, then flicked my eyes back up to hers. I watched as she turned her back to me, her hips swinging in time with the music, and I walked up behind her and grabbed her hips and pulled her back into my front. Her ass grinded into my holoform's crotch as she continued to move and I kept my hands on her hips and moved mine with hers, my bright blue eyes locking on the trail of liquid on her neck, my tongue flicking out to lick my lips.

"_Mmm_…." I hummed, my tongue licking up the liquid on her neck as I grinded my hips into hers, listening to her quiet moan as I did so. Turning her around I pushed her back into a wall beside us, one hand on her hip and the other on the wall next to her head, and I dropped my lips to her flawless neck once again. Licking down the trail, I nibbled on her collarbone gently, and then sucked on it roughly to leave a mark on my mate. She squirmed slightly beneath me, arching into me as I swirled my tongue along the liquid line, then in between her perfect breasts to lick up the rest. She moaned rather loudly, leaning her chest into my face slightly, my hand that was on her hip pulling her body closely to mine roughly. I kissed her roughly, my tongue licking her lips before I pulled her away and dragged her out of the club, both of us in a daze as we got in my alt form.

"And time for our last stop." I whispered, teasingly running my fingers along her thigh, causing her to squirm in her seat slightly. _Mmm, so yummy _I thought as she bit the inside of her lip and started pulling pins out of her hair, intent on taking her hair down as I watched her with fiery blue eyes, my holoform and realself tense with want.

(Abigail's POV)

I sighed and squirmed in my seat as Sunny continued to stroke my thigh, raising my dress a tiny bit higher each time he did it. Eventually we stopped, to my relief, one stroke away from my panties showing. He got out after giving me a smoldering look, opening my door and directing me towards the back of his alt form just as his trunk popped open. Giving him a look, he smirked and followed me to his trunk, where a single bag sat.

"Go change." He whispered into my ear quietly, his tongue flicking out to nibble on my earlobe, before he lightly pushed me towards the changing area. Glaring at him playfully, I flicked my hair over my shoulder as I turned around, my hips swinging as I sauntered away. Hearing his engine growl loudly, I smirked and went into a changing tent, slowly changing down to keep him waiting. I gently put my lingerie, dress, shrug, heels, and jewelry next to the bag that Mikeala undoubtly gave to Sunstreaker to hold. In the bag was the yellow bikini I had bought with 'Bee when we went shopping. Taking all the things out of my hair, I put them in the bag and let my hair fall freely, the silky strawberry waves cascading down to the bottom of my back. Looking into the mirror, I took off the fake eyelashes and stuck them in their case, which Mikeala was thoughtful enough to stick in the bag with the bikini. I then took out the makeup removing wipes that were in the bag and wiped off every trace off makeup from my face, from my eyeliner to my lipstick, and threw the wipes I used in the little bin next to my feet. Putting the extra wipes back into the bag, I pulled out the bikini and set it down next to the bag, then stuck everything I took off into the bag. Slowly, I slid the bottoms up my legs, making sure they looked good and the fabric strands weren't tangled. Then, I took the top and slid it on, adjusting my breasts to where they looked perfect, and tied it around my neck a bit tighter.

"Sunny? Can you come here please?" I asked loudly, knowing he would hear me, and then waited with baited breath for him to arrive. Running my fingers through my hair, I puffed it up slightly and reapplied my red lipstick, just so my nails could match.

"What do you need sweetspark?" I heard him ask from right outside the tent a minute later. Smirking, I picked up the bag after making sure I had it all, and then walked out of the tent slowly. His eyes widened noticeably, and then they raked down my body slowly, taking in the Sunny yellow bikini I was wearing. By the time his eyes made it back to mine, it had been five minutes and his lips were lifted into a smirk. In the same time, I took it upon myself to look at him as well, and he had apparently changed as well. Gone was the suit for tonight, and he now wore nothing but a pair of yellow board shorts, showing off his muscular body. Biting my lip, I looked at his extremely cut abs and pecks, and his extremely muscled biceps and broad shoulders. His legs were muscled and only slightly hair, his trunks hanging low on his narrowed hips and his arms slightly hairy as well. On his chest and abs was a light coating of fine hair, the same hair that was on the rest of his body, making my imagination run wild.

"See something you like?" I heard him say quietly, making my eyes rise to meet his, an eyebrow raised at his smirk.

"I could say the same for you." I shot back, smirking back at the challenge in his eyes, and winking when he rolled his eyes. _Challenge accepted _I thought to myself playfully, walking down to the water slowly, stopping just far enough so that only my toes touched the water. I faintly heard Sunstreaker approach before I felt his strong arms encircle my waist, his chin lying on my shoulder as his warm breath tickled my neck, and I shifted to lean against him.

"I love you Sunstreaker." I whispered, feeling his smile as he kissed my shoulder lovingly, his thumbs drawing circles on my skin. As his hands brought me closer to him, I patiently waited for him to say it back, smiling as I remembered what it took for him to admit he loved me. Wrapped up in my memories, I was suddenly brought back as he kissed my neck, his tongue flicking out briefly to lick my ear. I shivered and giggled, listening to his quiet laugh as he trailed kisses down my neck to my shoulder, his arms hugging me tighter to him.

"I lo…." I heard him start, and then frowned when he suddenly stiffened, my head tilting curiously as he made no noise.

"Sunstreaker?" I whispered quietly, trying to look at him when his arms tightened almost painfully around me, his engine growling loudly in the distance. _What the_…

(Sunstreaker's POV)

**: Three Decepticon signals incoming, eta five minutes! : **

I froze in the middle of telling Abigail I loved her, 'Bee's comm ringing in my head as I thought up multiple situations, my engine growling in anger at the interruption. When Abigail whispered my name, I held her tighter, frowning deeply as I tried to think of what to tell her. _Our special night is ruined _I whispered in my processor.

"Sunstreaker damnit, answer me!" she practically yelled, causing me to jump, loosening my grip slightly. I sighed sadly and buried my face into her hair, listening to her heartbeat, listening to it quicken by the minute.

"Three Decepticon signals incoming, eta five minutes." I whispered into her ear, feeling her body stiffen up like mines did, then become absolutely still. Frowning, I let go of her waist and rubbed her arms, turning her to face me. Her face was pale, her expression thoughtful as she glanced behind me, then she took a deep breath.

"I have no way to defend myself Sunstreaker. You and 'Bee are good, but we don't know who we're up against and we're outnumbered by one bot. You guys could get hurt…or worse…." She whispered quietly, making me frown as she stared off into the distance with a thoughtful frown, her hand raising the run through her hair. I dragged her to my alt mode suddenly, her form stumbling behind mines as I quickened our pace, popping my trunk as we arrived. Lifting a hatch that covered a secret cargo hold, I brought out two silver hilts that had finger-forming cushioned pads, presenting them to Abigail.

"You're giving me… two hilts without the blade attached?" she said, an incredulous look on her face as she looked at the hilts, then up at me with complete confusion. Smirking, I pressed a secret button on each hilt, watching as deadly sharp blades sprouted out of each side on both hilts. Abigail jumped back in surprise, and then we both glanced into the distance as we heard the sounds of battle, then we both jumped into my alt mode and sped to the area.

"I had the metal taken out of my swords and made into yours so they are able to inflict heavy damage onto a cybertronian. There's a secret button on the underside of the hilt that folds out the blades and also folds them in. On the topside, there's also a secret button that will fold them hilts down into a pair of earrings, but only if the blades are folded in. These swords also act as a tracking beacon so if you get lost or…taken…I will be able to find you." I told her quickly while showing her the buttons, swallowing thickly at the last part, then handing her the now bladeless hilts. I ejected her quickly as a foot stomped in front of me, yelling as my hood slams into it and flips, stopping as I hit a tree and hearing Abigail's scream. Painfully transforming and glaring at the second Decepticon who swiped at my mate, then smirking as Abigail swung her blade and cut the 'Con's fingers off, rolling forward quickly as his pained yell filled the air. Abigail smiled at me mischievously, and then horror filled her face as she looked behind me, and I spun in time to block an energy blast with my swords. Unfortunately, the strength threw me back, the painful collision with the trees dazing my sensors for a few minutes. That was more than enough time for the third 'Con to show up and disarm Abigail with his holoform, taking her blades and knocking her out, then stuffed her in the backseat of his car and sped off with the other 'Con. Gritting my dentals, I struggled to get up, my joints and sensors screaming with overuse.

** : All three 'Con's have fallen back, what's your status 'Streaker? :**

** : Injured but still standing…. :**

** : And Abigail? :**

** : …Taken…by the 'Con's. : **I whispered over the link, wincing as I watched the direction where she was taken, my spark burning in anger and pain. _Abigail…._

A.N: i hope you guys liked it! review and let me know whatcha think! until next time... bai lovies!


	17. Chapter 17

A.N: Hey peoples! IM BACK! aha sorry for the long wait, this year's schoolwork is going up my yin yang xD anyways, to answer your question Susan, i have the link for the picture of the jewels Sunny gave Abby, but FF wouldnt let me post it so if you want it i could email it to you :) oh and if i havent answered back to anyones reviews, id like to thank you for sticking with my story, it means alot to me :) now, without further ado, chapter 17 of Sunstreaker's Angel... enjoy! :)

(Abigail's POV)

A sharp smell wafted into my nose, causing my face to scrunch up as I turn my head the other way, only to have the smell follow me. Trying to open my eyes, a gasped as I saw a bright light above me, then closed them again to save my eyes from burning. When I heard mechanical whirring like that of the Autobots transforming, though, my eyes flew open and to the side to assess my situation. Once my eyes adjusted, I saw that a pair of red optics was behind the bright light above me, and there was a pair of red optics on each side of me. Looking to my feet discretely as I heard them clicking, I found my blades laying there peacefully, waiting for me to claim them back. Taking a deep breath, I slid a foot underneath one, and then flipped it up towards me. As it landed in my hand, I sliced my restrainments off, sliding across the table to grab its twin and flip off the berth to the floor. Rolling to lessen the impact, I jumped up as I heard hissing and took off out the door, pushing myself as I turned down another hallway. As an air vent came into my vision, I ducked inside and crawled to the back of it, watching as monstrous legs thundered by. Breathing deeply, I folding the blades in then transformed them into earrings and stuck them onto my ears, realizing I still had my bikini on. Rolling my eyes, I face palmed and leaned my head against the side of the vent, muttering to myself about stupidity. Jumping as my earrings started humming, I realized that Sunny must be tracking me through them, and sighed in relief at the thought that he would be here soon. _Now if only he would be a teensy-weensy faster_ I thought to myself as a pair of feet thundered by once again in the opposite direction. The running I did wore me out, my legs throbbing as I heaved in deep breaths to try and calm my body, remembering the techniques Sideswipe had taught me. Sunstreaker flashed through my mind, making me realize I didn't know if he was ok or not, and I started the panic. My heart beat faster as the thought of Sunny's optics lifeless and his body cold, and tears filled my eyes as tried to push the images away, taking comfort in the humming of my earrings. _If they're humming and they didn't do it before, then that probably means they are sending a tracking signal to Sunny, and that he's fine if he can trigger that mechanism_ I told myself as I calmed my erratic heartbeat. Poking my head out of the vent, I looked around and saw that the hallway was empty, then ducked my head back in as I heard loud footsteps heading my way. _I need to get out of here now _I told myself as I hone my hearing on the Decepticons who are walking my way.

"Stop groveling Steelwrecker." I heard an angry deep voice say, whimpering in my head as I heard the name of my first captor, and then covering my mouth as I saw two pairs of legs stop in front of my hiding place.

"I am merely saying that I will do whatever you please if you give me a chance to make it up for losing the fleshie, Lord Skywarp." My ex-captor said quietly, flinching as the larger bot turned to him with an angry look, his fists clenched slightly.

"Didn't I already give you two chances, yet you lose the human twice! Give me a liable reason why I should give you **another **chance to redeem yourself Steelwrecker!" Skywarp hissed under his breath, his tone menacing as he leaned towards the smaller bot, making my captor lean back in fear. Steelwrecker's mouth opened and closed like a dying fish for a moment, and then when Skywarp hissed in anger again, he stuttered to get an answer out of his mouth.

"W-well Lord Skywarp, it w-was merely an ac-accident! I surely have l-learned from m-my mistakes and I will n-not let it h-happen again!" he begged as he dropped his head in submission, causing Skywarp to scowl in disgust and growl at him threateningly, backhanding Steelwrecker roughly.

"I said stop groveling Steelwrecker, it annoys me to no end! **One** more chance, after that you will **not** get anymore! Am I understood? Three strikes and you are **out**!" Skywarp hissed angrily, making Steelwrecker stumble back into the wall behind him, and then nodded in thankfulness a few times.

"Of c-course Lord Skywarp, I will n-not disappoint you my greatness!" Steelwrecker said, scampering of down the hall as Skywarp nodded in dismissal, Skywarp watching his movements carefully. He then crossed his arms and stared down the hall, his features showing his irritation and slight amusement, as he rolled his eyes.

"What an idiot." He said quietly as he turned and walked in the opposite direction, disappearing around the corner quickly as I watched him, holding back my giggles at his commentary. Once the coast was clear, I dropped out of the vent, going the way Skywarp did and turning right instead of left like he did. Gasping, I tried so hard to stop that I slipped and fell on my ass, looking at the car in front of me in fear. After the cloud of fear had cleared some and I felt a tingle, I realized that it was a familiar black mustang with red stripes, and I closed my eyes and lay on the cold ground while taking deep breaths. Then I remembered that Nitro' left the 'Con's and sat back up quickly, holding my head as I got dizzy, then stared at my friend in surprise.

"What the hell!?"

(Sunstreaker's POV)

I growled as I paced the doorway of the communications hanger, waiting for Nitrosilver to give his status, while ignoring all the looks I got. Out of the corner of my optic, I watched as Optimus looked away from me and asked Nitrosilver for his status, then turned and listened for his answer.

"Still searching Prime." Nitrosilver's voice came quietly out of the silence, apart from my growl and my fist hitting the wall in frustration, realizing Abby was still in danger. "Wait sir…I think I… I found her Prime! She looks tired, but my scans show no injuries!" the ex-'Con's voice rang louder, making me jump and spin around, my eyes wide as I heard him say she was perfectly fine. I let out a breath I didn't know I had, slumping against my brother as he came up beside me and gripped my arms, holding me up as I sagged in relief. 'Bee came up to us with worry still in his eyes, making me raise my guard again as I straightened up, giving him my full attention.

"He found her yes, and she's fine yes, but they still need to get out of there safely." 'Bee said quietly, sadness in his voice as everybody visibly slumped again, worry in the air again as we all looked back to Optimus. His facemask on and his expression was unreadable, but something in his gaze calmed us all, his stance somewhat relaxed.

"I have faith that Nitrosilver will bring Abigail back to us, he cares about her as much as Sunstreaker does, and that counts for the extent to what he will do to make her safe again." He said quietly, his voice calming all our nerves, and his words giving us hope again. I sighed and leaned against my brother, him holding me in understanding as our spark bond opened and tightened, him sending calming waves to settle my frantic spark.

"I will be keeping radio contact to a minimum since we are leaving the 'Con base now Prime." I heard the ex-'Con say through Optimus' radio, and I winced at the thought that we wouldn't be able to maintain radio contact, so he had no way of knowing if they were ok.

"Affirmative." Optimus simply said, nodding unconsciously to all of our amusement, as he shifted slightly. His radio crackled slightly, before the most beautiful thing came through his radio, my spark stopping momentarily.

"Sunny?" I heard Abigail's soft voice come through, making me stumble to Optimus quickly, as he nodded his head to show the link was open.

"Abigail? I'm here sweetspark, I'm here; are you ok? You're not hurt are you? I'll be waiting right here for you when you get back; please hurry Abby, I love you so much!" I said into the link, smiling breathlessly as I heard her soft laugh come through the radio, imagining her smile and her emerald eyes.

"I'm ok Sunny, stop being such a worry-bot! I'll try to hurry back to you, I promise, I love you too sweetheart, I'll see you soon. Goodbye love." I heard her say before the radio crackled again and turned off, making my spark go into a fit of worry again, and I heard Ratchet curse.

"Sunstreaker, I need you to calm down now! Your spark is fluxuating badly and it is worrying me!" he hissed as he came up to me, his hand on my shoulder as he tried to force me to sit, but my body wouldn't cooperate and my mind was deep in worry for my little mate. Ratchet growled before kicking the back of my knee joints and pushing down, making me sit on the ground rather hardly, and my eyes flashed white as I became angry with him. The medic stumbled back in fear for a moment, then shook his head and slowly approached me, his hands held up in surrender as everybody else took a step back except for my brother. "Sunstreaker… acting like this won't help our situation, and if I have to I will put you into stasis. You are worrying too much for your own good, and your mate protection protocols are on high alert, putting the rest of us in danger of you snapping." He said slowly and quietly, eyeing me as I glared at him angrily, my fists clenched tightly as I grounded my dentas.

"I know what the fuck is happening Medic! But **my mate is in danger** and my reaction is perfectly normal and you know it!" I hissed out from between my teeth, my eyes constantly flashing white as images of her injuries from 'Con's flashed through my processor, making me angrier and the Medic stayed back and sighed.

"Sunstreaker, I…I'm so sorry, but I have to do this. Please forgive me." Ratchet said, looking down, causing me to follow his vision to only see his feet. Then a large body tackled me to the ground, holding me there as I struggled to get out of its grip, only to see that Optimus was the one who did it. When the Medic came closer, I hissed in anger, making him shake his head sadly. As he reached down and touched the back of my helm, my systems shut down as I yelled Abigail's name before I blacked out.

(Abigail's POV)

Once the link closed and the radio turned off, I sighed and leaned back into Nitrosilver's leather seats, sighing in pleasure as they formed to my back. When he suddenly took off though, my eyes shot open in surprise and a string of cuss words left my mouth as I was thrown around the car, the ex-'Con staying quiet as he made sharp turns. Eventually I ended up in the back seat, buckling up as a 'Con who spotted us started shooting, making Nitro' swerve so his shots missed.

"Damnit!" Nitro' growled as a shot scraped his side and made him swerve even more, making me growl as I looked behind us to see Steelwrecker aiming at us again, then looked back ahead as Nitro's engine growled as he shot forward. I screamed as we flew through a wall that one of the 'Con's shot with bad aim, then dug my nails into Nitro's seat as he made a sharp left and took off, making me yelp as I was thrown into the arm rest on the side.

"Abby, get your claws out of my leather!" Nitro' growled, making me yelp as I pulled my hands out, trying to calm down my sudden case of motion sickness.

"It's the only thing keeping me from blowing chunks on your leather, princess!" I growled back, kicking the passenger seat in front of me a little roughly. Nitro' only grunted and made a sharp left, throwing me to the side again, since I unbuckled my seatbelt a moment prior.

"Then by all means, cling to the leather kitty-cat!" he hissed back, making me grind my teeth and narrow my eyes in return, then dig my nails in further than before. His form swerved for a second, and then his passenger seat flew forward to show a compartment that popped open, revealing a strange looking gun underneath it.

"What the hell is that?" I said, my eyes wide as I stared at it in awe, and then looked out the back window as Steelwrecker fired another shot.

"It's a gun damnit, now pick it up and start shooting!" he yelled through the radio, swerving again as the 'Con shot again, and then opened his sunroof as I picked up the beast.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled, grinning as I poked my head out of the roof with the gun, aiming at Steelwrecker's abdomen and shooting. As the shot hit him on target and he stumbled, processor over heels, I yelped in victory and did a happy dance while raising the gun in the air. It accidentally went off and hit the ceiling as Nitro' burst through the exit, making the roofing block out the exit in an avalanche, making me yell once again in victory.

"Nice shooting femme, now get your aft back in here." Nitro' said, his sunroof closing right as I ducked down back in, rolling my eyes as he chuckled. His holoform appeared next to me, taking the gun and putting it back in the compartment, then closing it as the seat went back to its usual place. I watched him, raising my eyebrow as the car drove itself perfectly, while the holoform locked the compartment.

"You Cybertronians never cease to amaze me." I whispered, laughing at his confused expression as he looked up at me, then yelped as his arms wrapped around me suddenly.

"I was so scared Abigail… Sunny was freaking out… everybody was worried for you." He whispered in my ear as he held me to him, sighing as I wrapped my arms around him too, frowning in sadness.

"I'm sorry Nitro', I didn't mean to worry you guys." I whispered, burying my face in his neck, and wishing above all wishes that Sunny was here as well_. He's probably going insane; he sounded so un-like him earlier _I thought to myself as Nitro' squeezed me closer. The ex-'Con let go of me, kissed my forehead, and then disappeared as his backseats leaned back a little.

"Rest, we'll be at base in an hour." He said quietly through the radio, his form speeding up more as I lay down, nuzzling my nose into the familiar leather. Yawning quietly, I stretched then curled into a tight ball, closing my eyes slowly.

"Nitro'?" I murmured sleepily, smiling softly as the seats started to vibrate softly, the front seats going back so I was nestled inside him.

"Yes Abby?" he said quietly, he voice betraying his curiosity as he sped up more, his engine purring quietly.

"I knew you would come." I whispered, before my eyes closed and I welcomed the darkness, realizing how tired I really was.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

I woke up slowly, my systems coming back on sluggishly, as if they had been drugged_. I wouldn't put it past the medic _I thought to myself as I shook my head slowly. Moving all my limbs, I found they were working perfectly so I tried sitting up, then realized I was tied down to the berth. That's when everything came rushing back through my processor, and I struggled more violently, the berth creaking in protest underneath me.

"Ratchet, damnit, let me out of these restraints or so Primus help me…." I yelled, listening for anything, and when nothing moved and struggled even more.

"Hush Sunstreaker, or you'll wake the femme!" I heard someone hiss, then registered that it was Nitrosilver, then realized he was talking about a femme.

"Do you mean Abigail? Is she in here? Is she ok?" I whispered frantically, turning my eyes in the direction his voice came from, and then saw that he was standing above the berth that Abigail was lying on. _She looks peaceful, and not damaged at all_ I thought to myself as she rolled over, turning her back to Nitrosilver as her sleeping face turned to me. I examined her body thoroughly, finding nothing wrong with her and sighed in relief, watching her for a moment more, until Nitrosilver shifted above her.

"She is perfectly fine, just worn out from her little adventure." He whispered quietly, looking down at her emotionlessly, his optics studying her for damage as mine had done.

"Can you let me out of these damned restraints?" I hissed, trying again to break free, only to have them tighten around me. _Damn medic_ I growled in my head, watching as the ex-'Con came around and laid a servo next to me, watching me warily.

"Will you behave while Abigail sleeps?" he whispered, glancing at said femme, before he looked back at me. I rolled my eyes, then sighed and relaxed my body, calming my processor and spark.

"You have my word." I whispered, watching as he cautiously undid my restraints, then we both flinched as we heard the medic yell from some distance away.

"Shit." Nitrosilver said, looking towards the door as we heard distant stomping getting closer, and I winced and facepalmed.

"Indeed." I said, sighing and getting off the berth as I walked up to Abigail's berth quietly, running a finger down her side gently. As the medic burst into the bay, Nitro' jumped out of the way, but I merely looked up passively.

"What in primus' name do you think you're doing Sunstreaker?" he hissed quietly, glaring at me as his servos clenched at his sides, and I raised an eyeridge at his temper.

"I'm merely watching over **my** femme, is that so wrong?" I answered back calmly, watching as his anger heightened, then he stomped out of the room furiously. Nitrosilver watched from the corner he took station in, his eyes wide as he watched the medic leave, and then sighed in relief as the doors closed.

"Well, I'm never going against his orders again." He said quietly, still staring at the door, then back at me with amusement. I chuckled quietly and shook my head, listening as the medic got farther and farther away, then grinned at the ex-'Con.

"You 'Con's never had any backstruts." I said quietly, grinning more as he huffed and narrowed his eyes, coming closer than stopping on the opposite side of Abigail's berth.

"Now listen here frontliner…." He started as he raised his finger to point at me, then both our attention flew to Abigail as she shifted slightly, then quieted our systems as her eyes opened slowly. She rubbed them softly, making me smile at the familiarity, and leaned down as she sat up and stretched. I being so close must've startled her, because when she turned in my direction she yelped, ducking back underneath her blankets. I chuckled and Nitrosilver shook his head in amusement, and then left the room, giving me and Abigail our reunion in peace.

"Sunny?" I heard her whisper in surprise, and my eyes flew from the door to her face, which was currently peeking out from beneath the blanket. Laughing quietly, I nodded and stared at her happily.

A.N: Well, i hope you guys enjoyed it! :) i have like, four other story ideas im trying to work on as well ahaha xD but anyways, if you enjoyed it, i would like if you reviewed to tell me or if you have any ideas or comments :) thanks bye till next time :)


	18. Chapter 18

A.N: hey guys! OMFG I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! After my birthday my writing time became absolutely non-existent schoolwork became so demanding I'm like a hermit in my house now ahaha anyways! I'm on thanksgiving break now so I HOPE I can update all my stories once… this one twice if you say pretty please ;) ok I'm done blabbering on aha I'd just like to say a thank you to everyone who Is still around to read this your loyalty Is thoroughly appreciated and I love you all for sticking with me ok now I'm done blabbering lol now here is chapter 18 of Sunstreaker's Angel!

(Abigail's POV)

I stared at him as he nodded, then sat up abruptly, pointing a finger at him with a scowl.

"Don't you ever do that again you hear me? You nearly scared me to death! I just escaped the 'Con's, don't wastes my efforts for nothing!"" I hissed as I held a hand over my heart, closing my eyes and falling back onto the bed, inwardly rolling my eyes as I heard Sunny laugh quietly. I yelped again as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, but then relaxed when I smelled a sharp stormy scent, Sunny's scent. His face buried into my neck, his nose tickling under my ear as he took deep raged breaths.

"Don't you **ever** do that to me again, **EVER**!" he hissed in my ear, hugging me tighter as he pulled me into his lap, cradling me as he rocked slightly. I snuggled closer into him, waving Lennox away discretely when he strode in, rolling my eyes as he nodded and backed into pipes and knocked them down. Sunny didn't show a sign of registering it, but when Lennox finally ran from the room, Sunny snorted into my neck. I burst out laughing, holding him tighter as he laughed with me, perfectly in synch. After we calmed down, he held me tight and rocked me gently, whispering sweet nothings in my ears as I did the same to him.

"You two lovebirds ever gonna get outta here? Or am I going to have to drag you out?" I heard Ironhide bark a while later from the door, and I lifted my face out of Sunny's chest and shot him my hottest glare, watching as he crossed his massive arms and raised an eyebrow. Huffing, I nuzzled my face back into Sunny's chest, muttering under my breath. As I heard Ironhide's steps get closer, I could distinctly hear a growl in Sunny's chest, getting louder with each step 'Hide made. The moment 'Hide was ten feet from us, Sunny's alt form growled, the engine revving loudly. 'Hide seemed bewildered for a moment, then he smiled softly as understanding came into his eyes, and he turned and left without another word. Tilting my head, I watching as he walked out and shut the door, then pinned my confused gaze on Sunny's alt form.

"What was that about babe?" I whispered, gasping as his holoform hugged me tighter for a second, then suddenly disappeared. His alt form broke into little pieces, then reshaped to form his bipedal form, which now stood above me protectively. Sharp optics glanced towards the closed door, then settled back on me lovingly, his body hissing as he leaned down to entrap me in his body.

"Protective protocols. I almost lost you recently, so when he tried coming close to you, I got defensive because I felt he was a threat to you. Foolish, I know, but it comes in handy at times when I need to protect you." He whispered, shooting one of his rare tender smiles at me, watching me closely as I blushed and smiled back. I looked down and wrung my hands together, then chuckled and looked up as I ran a finger through my hair, smiling at him wryly.

"But he's right; we should get out of here. My hair is so greasy it feels wet and I still got sand in places I didn't know existed from the beach. Plus, my muscles are beyond sore so some hot water would be a big help in relaxing them." I whispered, closing my eyes as I imagined a hot bath, soothing my tensed muscles and cleansing my body. Sunny chuckled and suddenly picked me up, ignoring my string of explicit language at the sudden motion, then carried me out of the med-bay. Huffing, I settled for muttering under my breath and hitting my fist on the hand that was carrying me every once and a while, rolling my eyes as he laughed every time. _Little punk, always irritating the shit out of me… I outta… _and I let that thought hang before my mind thought up something extremely evil to do to him for revenge.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

I slowly closed my eyes as I felt her hands ghost over my back armor, making it flex at her soft touch. She hummed a soft song under her breath as she focused solely on making me feel good. Feeling bad, I considered activating my holoform to do the same, but when her fingers started massaging my aft and all thought fled my processor as I moaned. Pausing her humming to laugh, she massaged a little softer, humming again as she slowly worked her hands down to my legs. Yawning, I felt her small hands go under my armor so massage the circuits underneath, making me gasp and the tension fled my frame and I collapsed in a boneless heap. Her strawberry scent hit my olfactory senses sharply, making me breathe in deeply as she continued massaging under my armor, working her way down my legs.

"Yes baby, just like that." I moaned out, shuddering as her lithe fingers soothed out every kink in my circuits, making me want to shrug off all my armor. I then smiled as I muttered for her to step back, and when she did I let my armor fall to the floor with a hiss, chuckling as she gasped in surprise. Stilling for a moment, I listened for her movement, and then purred contentedly when her fingers ghosted over my protoform. My circuits immediately reacted to her touch, flexing and un-flexing to relax, and I could hear her gasp as she watched. Slowly working back up to my aft, she then took extra care to knead it, leaving me in the most defenseless position I've been in ages.

"What you do to me my love, you will never know." I whispered, whimpering when she slowly crawled up my back on her hands and knees, somehow massaging my backstruts along the way till she stopped at my helm.

"I think I have a pretty good idea my love." She whispered in my audios, making me shudder as her soft hands caressed the back of my neck, soothing the circuits. I groaned as her fingers went in deep, soothing the deeper wires in my neck, then pulling out and going to my shoulders. The only thought that registered in my processer was that no one has ever shown this much care to me except for Sideswipe, then she squeezed the muscles and soothed them, and once again all thought left my processor in a flash. She started humming again, kissing the shoulder, then moving to the other one and massaging again.

"A little to the left sweetspark." I whispered, then groaned as she did just that, massaging deeply with her lithe fingers. She put her whole body weight into it, and I groaned in pleasurable pain as the knots forcefully loosened, her fingers soothing the kinks gently.

"Baby you are so tense." She whispered in my audio, making me groan as she worked out yet another kink forcefully, making my joints hiss in relaxation as she balanced the energon flow. Working out some more deep kinks, she then moved to the shoulder she worked on before, massaging deeper.

"Yes, I know, such is the life of a warrior." I whispered, biting my tongue to keep from yelping as she touched a particular painful knot, then letting out the breath I didn't know I held in as she suddenly moved on as if knowing it hurt. Smiling I relaxed, then yelled as she suddenly pushed on the knot, forcefully unknotting it and sending a sharp flare of pain through my body before I felt the best I have in a long time.

"Jeez that one was a big one was it not?" she laughed, giggling as I growled at her half-heartedly, then shuddering as my systems started relaxing deeply. She hummed yet again, a soft soothing sound, as her lithe fingers soothed my aching circuits.

"Yes it was my love." I whispered, focusing on her hands as they worked back to my neck, working her fingers in deep as I sighed in exquisite pleasure. Her humming kept on going, caressing my audios as her hands soothed my circuits gently, making me want to go into recharge. Lithe fingers slowed as they got deeper, her humming getting closer to my audio as she apparently leaned forward, and I gasped as I suddenly felt my systems slowing before they came to a complete stop.

"I'm sorry my love, but you need your rest." I heard her say before my processor started slowing down, and I thought Very_ well _and welcomed the blackness.

(Abigail's POV)

"So you're telling me that I'm not allowed to work here anymore because of my closeness to one of the top Autobot warriors, mam?" I muttered quietly, inwardly rolling my eyes as she flinched at being called 'mam'. Then she rolled her eyes as looked at me over the brim of her glasses, discretely glaring at me as I stared right back into her eyes, and her top lip twitched slightly.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying. You're relationship with the Autobot's has somehow brought the Decepticon's out of hiding and caught their attention, therefore, to stop a war you eliminate the cause am I correct?" she said, raising an eyebrow as she silently dared me to question her authority. _Well no sense in disappointing her _I thought wryly as I held back my smirk.

"With all due respect _mam_," I said quietly, smiling sweetly as her eye twitched, "I have strong reason to believe that the reason the 'Con's are suddenly interested in me is because I am Sam's sister and the Autobots suddenly took me into their protection. That definitely warrants their attention, and would definitely make them think the Autobot's are protecting me for a reason, and with their twisted mind they would probably twist it into me having a hidden power they want… mam." I said quietly, smirking as I saw her jaw tick and her eyes harden to conceal her temper. She sat there fuming for all of one minute, then crossed her arms and glared at me openly.

"And what about the 'Con that you brought into custody? I was informed that you fought for his freedom, yet you do not know if this is all just an act to sneak classified information to the enemy." She said, raising an eyebrow yet again as she challenged me yet again. _Damn this woman is needy for pleasing _I thought as I laughed inwardly. Nitrosilver moved forward with clenched fists, but I held up my hand and he backed down immediately, something that did not slip Mearing's sharp eyes.

"What about him mam? He saved my life multiple times while I was prisoner in the 'Con's base, then risked his own to take me to safety. When I found him in the forest dying all those months ago, I risked my job and my life to make sure he made it safely hear. Then I risked my job again to grant him the safety and freedom here the he so deserved. And when I was taken? He risked his life once again to save me so I didn't lose my own. No offence mam, but if you had been through what I had, you wouldn't be such a damned cold-hearted bitch, mam." I said quietly, staring her down as her lips peeled back into an unattractive scowl, and she raised her hand as if to slap me and I stood my ground and waited. As she was about to slap me, I heard a deep voice interrupt her intent as she looked behind me.

"That would be most unwise Director Mearing." Optimus rumbled out, his voice sounding strained, and I slightly turned to see what happened. I bit my tongue so I didn't gasp at the sight before me. Sunstreaker was struggling to get past Optimus' confining grasp, his optics white with fury and his body tensed to attack, his mouth silently growling what I thought was fury filled threats. I looked at Ratchet and raised an eyebrow, watching as he shrugged shamelessly, then I looked back at Sunny. Optimus grunted slightly, and I took Mearing's hand and slowly pushed it down to her side, us both turning to see my bot's reaction. He stopped struggling as much immediately, now it seemed as if he just wanted to be near me as his eyes turned back to their hardened blue. I smiled softly at him and he stared at me until finally, he calmed down and stilled, watching Mearing's every movement closely. Optimus frowned and clicked something to Ratchet, causing the CMO to step up to Sunstreaker, and then tinker with the side of his neck before stepping aside. Tilting my head curiously, I looked at Ratchet again and he shrugged in confusion now, but when Mearing moved Sunny finally spoke.

"If you **ever **threaten my mate again, I don't give a damn **who you are**, there will be **nowhere** you can hide where I can't find you, and when I do, you'll wish for something as **sweet as pain**." He spoke slowly and quietly, his hands clenched and his body tensed and still, his eyes filled with anger as silence filled the hanger. Mearing backed away slightly, then looked down quickly and practically ran out of the hanger, her assistant and guard's right at her heels. It was quiet for a few more moments, then I cleared my throat and Sunny's eyes flew from the exit back to me, while his body hurried to my said. I smiled softly and reached out, leaning against the railing as I stroked his cheek, laughing silently as he leaned his head into my hand and purred quietly with closed optics. Laughing out loud, I watched as everyone went back to what they were doing, all with small smiles on their faces.

(Sunstreaker's POV)

"She had no right to say and do what she did. She's lucky I didn't kill her on the spot." I said quietly, sighing as Sideswipe shooed Bumblebee away so he can talk to me. Looking up at him as he sat down in front of me, I watched him closely, trying to discern anything from his body language. He watched me just as closely, his face staying blank as his body became still, and I admired his skill in staying unreadable to me. After a few minutes of a staring contest, he finally relaxed and set a cube of energon in front of me, smiling mischievously.

"High grade, to relax your tense self." He said quietly, watching as I nodded and took a swig. He took some out of his own cube, and then set it down, obviously waiting for me as I too set mine down. Staring at each other for a few more minutes, he finally sighed and shook his head, looking down at his lap before looking back up at me.

"What's wrong brother?" I asked quietly, watching as he rubbed his helm before looking at me with confused optics.

"What makes her so special?" he asked quietly, and I immediately figured out what was wrong. Sighing, I stood up and walked around before sitting back down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't know Sides', maybe it's her temper and her stubbornness to never back down, or maybe it's the way she knows me almost better then you do and understands me no matter what." I said quietly, getting caught up in my thoughts till Sideswipe shifted and brought my attention back to him, seeing he had laid his helm in his servos.

"I want that brother, I want someone to protect, someone who's always there with open arms when I come back from a mission, a femme who loves me even though she knows all my faults. I want what you have with Abigail." He whispered, almost curling into himself, making me wince in sympathy for my spark-twin. I looked up as Abigail moved away from her spot at the doorway with a tilted head, a curious look on her face as she silently approached us, and I was surprised Sides' nor I didn't detect her. When she finally stood in front of us on the table, Sides' finally looked up suddenly, straight into Abby's smug look.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be the saboteurs with the fancy senses." She said quietly, smirking as Sides' narrowed his eyes and reached for her, pulling her to his face.

"Now listen here femme…." He never finished because she squirmed closer and grabbed his face, hugging it tightly and catching both of us off guard. My brother was still for a moment, and then nuzzled his face closer, sniffing as he let a few tears fall into my mate's comforting embrace. She shushed him and whispered comforting words, eventually settling for just caressing his cheekplates, while I rubbed his backstruts slowly. When he calmed down, she smiled up at me and winked slowly, then kissed Sides' forehead and pulled away slightly.

"Sides'? Sweetspark can you look at me for a moment, I have something to tell you." She whispered, smiling sweetly as he pulled back to look at her with clear optics, his face and body now relaxed and calm.

"Yes, little sparksister?" he said with a bright smile, making me and my mate smile at the sweet term he called her, before her face turned mischievous.

"I do believe I have a friend who's in need of a little… manly company. I think you and her will get along splendidly." My mate said happily, both of us smiling brightly as my sparkbrother perked up immediately, his face bright with newly-found excitement.

"Tell me everything I need to know." He said quickly, leaning forward as she told him everything he needed to know quietly, and I couldn't help but smile happily.

A.N: I hope you guys loved this long awaited chapter, let me know what you think in a review if you deem it good enough! ;)


	19. Chapter 19

A.N: Important A.N at the end, i'll leave you alone right now because you're probably anxious to read this so read on! :)

_(Abigail's POV)_

"Sally, patience is a virtue, learn it." I said quietly to my best friend, rubbing my thumb over Sunstreaker's wheel as he drove for me, my seat vibrating shortly in response. Sunny, Sides, and I had planned a meeting between Sides and Sally. Sunny was just waiting for the chance to tease his brother back because he knew Sally would hit it off with him, as did I. Now, all he had to do was keep Sides calm through their bond and wait for us to get there with Sally. Sally, on the other hand, wouldn't shut up about this 'mystery guy' I was taking her to meet. _Irritating little bitch_ I thought in my head as she asked once again when we were going to be there.

"Come on, just one hit Abby? Please?" she begged, giving me her puppy eyes and I flinched and looked away quickly. She groaned and started crying, making me roll my eyes as my hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"Sally if you don't shut up, I will forget that this is our exit." I muttered, sighing in satisfaction as she immediately quieted, watching as I we pulled off the freeway and into Lake Las Vegas. Once she saw this, she immediately started panicking, wringing her hands together.

"Abby! I don't have a swimsuit or a change of clothes or nothing! Oh God, this is going to be horrible!" she said, gasping when I punched her leg in irritation, making her glare at me.

"Now that you shut the fuck up, I can tell you that I took care of that for you." I bit out, ignoring her from then on out, keeping my eyes on the road as I expertly maneuvered Sunny to the least sandy area and parked him. Sally was practically bouncing in her seat excitedly, with wide eyes and a bright smile as she scanned the beach. With knowing eyes, I spotted Sides holoform by the bike rental shop and as soon as I cut the engine, Sunny's holoform was right by him. Smiling, I got out and gently closed the door, tapping the trunk and humming when it opened for me automatically. Reaching inside, I grabbed our things, and then reached farther when I saw my Gatorade farther back. Jumping and hitting my head on the top, I glared back at the culprit who smacked my ass, gasping when I saw it was a complete stranger.

"Hey good-looking, those must be space shorts cause your ass is out of this world." He whispered, winking and crossing his thick arms across his broad chest. Smirking, I pulled my body out of the trunk and crossed my own arms over my own chest, hearing Sally snickering and Sunny growling lowly in warning.

"Nope, their baseball shorts cause my ass is so out of your league." I said with a raised eyebrow, watching as he narrowed his eyes and walked away, muttering under his breath. Sally burst out laughing, laying a hand on Sunny's side to hold herself up, and gasping for breath. Catching her eyes, I eyed her hand and she took it off Sunny, wiping her eyes with a smile.

"God that was good, oh, hey Sunny!" Sally said with wide eyes, staring behind me as I smirked and reached in to get my Gatorade again, waiting for it patiently. Never one to disappoint, Sunny smacked my ass soundly and squeezed it for extra effect, making me smirk as I grabbed my Gatorade and pulled out of his trunk. Sally was shaking her head and smirking at us, looking away when I leaned up on the balls of my feet to kiss Sunny's jaw lovingly.

"Sorry we were late baby, Sally wouldn't stop questioning me before we left." I said with a laugh, kissing his jaw again when he nodded and picked up our stuff easily.

"It's ok babe, I understand completely because my brother was the exact same way, we pulled up a few seconds before you." He said with a smirk, watching as Sally perked up and ran up to his other side, and then ignored her when she questioned him quickly about his brother as we walked.

"Hey bro! Oh, is that my precious Abigail I see?" Sides said, running and throwing me over his shoulder, spinning us around as I smacked his back and yelled at him to stop. He just laughed, and then stopped abruptly when he made eye contact with Sally, dropping me completely on the sand. I grunted and flipped him off, rubbing my back as Sunny helped me up with an eye roll, both of us watching his brother and Sally meet for the first time.

"Hi, I'm Sally." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear as she stared at him wide-eyed, licking her lips habitually. Sides eyes flickered down to her lips, and then met eyes with her again, his own eyes filled with wonder.

"And I'm Sides." I said, taking her hand and kissing it softly, making her blush profusely. She looked down and played with her hair, then looked back up suddenly in confusion. _Uh-oh_ I thought.

_(Sides POV *SURPRISE!*)_

When she looked back up in confusion, I tilted my head as I watched her do the same, making us both laugh.

"Is that your fancy military codename or something like that?" she said, eyeing me innocently as I shrugged my broad shoulders, making her half smile up at me. I blinked for a second, blinded by the way it lighted up her eyes and made her cheeks rosier, then shook my head slightly and smiled back.

"You could say that, it's what everyone calls me." I said quietly, smiling as she giggled and ran her fingers through her hair, briefly looking at Sunny and making me slightly jealous.

"At least it's not as bad as Sunny." She said, giggling and ducking behind me as Sunny shot her a glare, then glared at Abigail when she laughed. She stopped and they had a glaring contest, her bright emerald orbs making Sunny's blue ones look away first, a smug smirk adorning her delicate face.

"Well I'm going to go get a good spot before the damn tourists take them all." Abigail said with a determined scowl, striding off into the direction of the water, Sunny following behind like an intimidating cling-on. I smirked when Sunny protested at the image I sent to him through the bond and I smirked when he shot me a glare over his shoulder. Turning to Sally, I saw her smirk at him and shake her hair, her beautiful black hair settling around her delicate shoulders. When she turned to me I looked at her eyes, luminescent blue orbs staring back at me, a mischievous glint in them.

"Race you to the water!" she yelled and took off, surprisingly fast for even me, and I had to struggle to keep up. Once we hit the water she splashed me and dived into the water, disappearing for a few moments, making me panic slightly. Sunny's head snapped up and Abigail looked up as well in curiosity, raising an eyebrow at the panicked look I shot her way.

"She hasn't come up Abigail!" I yelled, staring at the water with wide eyes, glaring back at her when she laughed heartily. _Calm brother_ Sunny said through the bond, watching me warily when I stepped closer, his hand on Abigail's arm calming her down.

"Sides, she used to be the best swimmer on our high school's swimming team." She said with a smirk, leaning back and closing her eyes, facing her body towards the sun.

"What the hell does this have anything to do with this?" I growled, watching as Sunny raised an eyebrow this time, watching my movements as I glared at Abigail.

"Sunny, its ok. Sides, it means that she can be underwater for a long time because she can hold her breath for long amounts of time, so calm yourself and watch the water if you're so worried." She said, not even opening her eyes to look at us as she quieted again, making us both tilt or heads in confusion. Turning back to the water, I watched warily for Sally to surface, sighing in relief when she did. Flipping her hair back and stretching her body, I watched her, transfixed by her arousing actions in the water. She smirked and strode out of the water, passing me with a naughty glance, then laying with Abigail in the sand as they started talking about shopping. My brother rolled his eyes then got up and stood with me, us both watching the girls as they interacted with each other, bickering occasionally.

"She sure is something." I whispered, running my eyes down Sally's body before flicking them back to her face, watching her expressions closely in wonder.

"They both are." Sunny said humbly, watching his own mate as she laughed and shoved Sally playfully, making the other girl laugh and complain about the sand getting in her top. I smiled and rested an elbow on Sunny's shoulder, smirking at the girls backs deviously as Sunny eyed me warily.

"$100 on Sally being the better birthmate." I said with a smirk, watching as Sunny rolled his eyes and pushed my arm away, raising an eyebrow.

"We both know Abigail will be better, but since that $100 might come in handy someday, I'll take you up on that deal." He said, taking my hand and shaking it, then suddenly pulling me closer and giving me one of those human nookies.

"Hey!" I cried out indignantly, trying to shove Sunny out of the way as our girls laughed at us and watched, Sally with an expectant eyebrow raised. Smirking, I tackled Sunny to the ground, listening to the girls cheer us on as we wrestled around them. They squeaked when we rolled to close to them and made them move away, shooting glares at us before dumping ice cubes on us together with matching smirks. We smiled at each other, then at them and their eyes got wide, then they started running…fast. Sunny and I chased them and threw them over our shoulders, carrying them to the water as they protested, making my brother and I laugh and exchange a happy look.

A.N: O.M.G. i am so sorry i've been gone for so long! a reviewer just brought it to my attention that i totally forget to update this story! D: this is the best i could get out, and i know that you guys deserve better, but unfortunately i have a headache right now and this is the best i could do :( i hope it's enough to tide you guys over! *teartear* i missed you guys so much D: and thank you for sticking with me! it means so much cause these past few weeks have been extremely hard . anyways, i love you guys! 3


	20. Chapter 20

A.N:A little short, but better then nothing :P if ya liked then please review :)

(Abigail's POV)

"Sides, dont you dare!" Sally screamed as said mech lifted her over his shoulder and threw her in the pool, laughing as she screamed and cussed at him explicitly. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against my patio chair, closing my eyes behind my sunglasses as I took a deep breath, sipping on my iced tea. Gasping and jumping up, my eyes snapped open and I glared up at the culprit, seeing a smug smirk on Sunny's face.

"What the hell are you thinking Sunny? I'm fully dressed!" I growled through my teeth, setting my cup down quickly, then getting up slowly and taking off my glasses. As my angry emerald eyes met with his sky blues, my mate flinched and backed away slowly, raising his hands when I followed steadily.

"Now babe, let's not be irrational." he said quietly, trying to smile innocentlhy as my hands clenched slightly at his words. Everything quieted, making us both look at the pool to see its occupants watching us closely, both with expectant expressions. I looked at Sunny at the same time he looked at me, then we both burst out laughing, me sitting back down as Sunny leaned on my chair.

"Sunny youre an ass." I said when I stopped laughing, glaring up at him lightly as he looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck humanly.

"Sorry babe, I just wanted to see you wet again." he said innocently, causing me and Sally to burst out laughing at his words, confusing the brothers. Sally got out of the pool and dropped onto my lap, squirming to get comfortable, then leaned back against me as I wrapped my arms around her midsection.

"Well, I can honestly say that..." I started before I was interrupted by a succession of horns from the front, making me and the brothers glance at each other before Sunny grabbed my hand, causing Sally to move her ass to the chair.

"Excuse us for a moment you two." Sunny said, hauling me to my feet and pulling me to the front, leaving Sides to entertain Sally and keep her in the back. As we stepped into the front yard, I saw Nitro and Bees car forms waiting behind the brothers in the driveway. Nitro and Bees holoforms stepped out, walking up to us quickly as I felt Sunny tense beside me, making me glance at him in confusion.

"Optimus needs the twins for a stealth mission." Nitro said with a frown, making me realize him and Bee mustve been upset that Optimus choose the twins over them, the scouts of the force.

"Im sure Optimus has a good reason for choosing the twins, dont take it as an insult to your abilities." I said with a soft smile, squeezing Nitros forearm softly, making him smile at me. Bee walked up to me, squeezing me tightly in a hug, ignoring when Sunny growled quietly.

"We were sent to watch over you while the twins are gone." Bee said with a bright smile, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, shooting Sunny a smug smile. Sunny rolled his eyes and lifted the hand he held and kissed it, keeping contact with my eyes, then looking away as Sides and Sally walked into the front yard.

"We need to go brother, the boss needs us to go on a mission." Sunny said as Sides walked up, his shoulders slouched in a pout as he turned to Sally, exchanging a few whispers. Sides finally pulled away, nodding at me with an upset look, then strutted to his car and sped off. Sunny sighed and kissed my forehead, then followed his brother quickly, mouthing 'I love you' before he sped off as well. I sighed and turned on my heel, heading into the backyard as I heard the others following quickly, then turned to see Sally staring down the street sadly. Shaking my head, I let the boys' holoforms inside then walked back to my best friend, wrapping my arms around her shoulders from behind.

"Such is the life of a military mans lover." I whispered, looking down the street as well, watching as the sun slowly set beyond the horizen.

"What if he doesnt come back? I dont think I could live like that." she whispered, looking down at the ground sadly as she sniffled quietly, making me kiss her hair and hold her tighter.

"Could you imagine living without him even if he was alive?" I whispered back, feeling her tense as her hands clenched into fists, then smiled at what she said next.

"Never." she whispered, standing straighter and eyeing the horizen with purpose, making me smile and nod as I watched her.

"Neither could I." I whispered back, leaning my head on hers as the sun disappeared from our eyes.

(Sunny's POV)

"Why Optimus? Sides just found his mate!" I said, pointing to my brother who was standing as the doorway, staring outside in the direction our mates are. Sides turned at hearing his name, but just turned back when he realized we were just talking about him. Shaking my head, I sighed and rubbed my nose bridge, shutting off my optics breifly as I heard Optimus sigh.

"Our scouts cant go because they are not frontliners. If it comes down to battle, you two are more likely to survive. You have predator class circuitry, with Jazz already on a mission, you were my only option left besides resorting to violence." Optimus said quietly, glancing at Sides, who didnt move at all but acknowledged through our bond. Once again shaking my head, I went to the doorway and laid a hand on Sides' shoulder plates, looking in the same direction as well.

"I just wish we didnt have to go." Sides sighed from next to me, glancing at Optimus as he came closer, standing on my other side and glancing at the main hanger.

"I am happy you found your sparkmates twins, but there is still a war to be faught and youre two of the best warriors I have in the force, dont forget your duty." Optimus whispered, then strutted to the main hanger slowly, managing to be quiet on his pedes despite his size. Sides sighed quietly, turning and slamming his fist through the wall, at the same time I felt anger surge through the bond.

"Whoa, Sides, calm down! Im supposed to lose my temper, not you!" I hissed from between my clenched dentas, grabbing his arms and forcing them to his sides. He struggled for a moment, then slumped and leaned against me, causing me to grunt and hold him up better.

"It just doesnt feel right to be away from her." he whispered, standing straight again as he looked outside again, the bond fully open and flooding me with his emotions, mostly sadness and anger. Laying my hand on his shoulder plates again, I stood next to him and lightly rubbed where my servo lay, watching as the sun set behind the horizen.

"I understand you, its how i felt with Abigail." I said quietly, my servo clenching around his plates when I thought about leaving Abigail, making Sides glance at me momentarily.

"Yeah, but she also was living here at the time." Sides pointed out, raising an eyebrow bridge when I rolled my optics, rubbing my nose bridge again.

"That alone is also the reason why she was taken so often from me, and I dont think Sally is as tough as Abigail is from the Cons, pit she dont even know we exist yet." I said shaking my head at my brother, shoving him lightly when he shrugged, seeming as if it didnt matter.

"It still doesnt change the fact that im away from her right now." he whispered, leaning against the doorway as he looked down at his wheeled pedes, shutting down his optics momentarily when a breeze passed through.

"No, it doesnt, but at least they are safe." I whispered, leaning on the other side of the doorway, both of us watching as the sun disappeared from our optics.


	21. Chapter 21

(Sunnys POV)

Narrowing my dimmed optics, I glanced around the corner, then gestured for Sides to go ahead. He nodded and silently skated around the corner, leaving me to follow just as silently, watching both our backs as I expertly skated backwards. We both stopped as we heard heavy pedefalls nearing us, making us quickly scale up the walls, crouched in the rafters as Skywarp and Thundercracker passed by quietly. I met Sides optics, us both radiating confusion, then we both dropped down when they were off our radars. Sides shrugged then skated the way they came from, leaving me to roll my eyes and follow him silently, us both watching carefully for Cons.

: What do you think is wrong with them? : Sides commed me, glancing around a corner then going down that hallway.

: Starscream is dead remember? I may not know much about their trine bond, but I know that they were very close. : I whispered through the link, looking into every room and hallway we passed warily.

: True, I never really thought that Cons would have a soft side, I thought they were all about being emotionless and unmerciful. : Sides whispered back, gesturing for me to halt as we flattened ourselves against the wall, us both watching as a random Con walked by.

: Tell anyone I said this and ill rip your vioce modulator out, but Nitro used to be a Con, yet now hes a great Autobot. : I retored with a threatening undertone, following Sides as we both approached Shockwaves old lab, looking around cautiously more often now.

: Ehh, he doesnt count, Abigial wrapped him around her little finger. : Sides said teasingly, glancing at me with a smirk before quietly entering the empty lab, watching as I followed with narrowed eyes.

: Shutup, im just saying that they have the ability to be like us, just as we have the ability to be like them. : I growled through the link, still irritated at the thought of Nitro courting Abigail, then glanced around quickly before walking up to a desk full of datapads.

: Wow, that was really deep Sunny, I think I might actually cry. : Sides snickered, ducking as I swung at him blindly while reading through the datapads, putting the important and useful ones in subspace. My twin joined me and soon we were done, out subspace ull to the brim with the datapads we collected, making me feel full in a wierd way.

: Luckily we only brought our blades and a plasma gun or else we wouldnt have been able to bring all the datapads. : I spoke through the comm link, glancing at the door as a blip appeared on our radar, then nodding at Sideswipe and followed him out of the room. He glanced around, the darted to the left, skating quickly as I skated right behind him. Seeing another blip just ahead of us, we skidded to a stop then practically ran up the wall, crouching in the rafters once again. I narrowed my optics and growled silently, seeing that the blip was Abigails capturer, my body tensing angrily as he passed under us. Sides servo on my shoulderplates steadied me, making me glance at him as he shook his head with solemn optics, then jumped down with me as soon as the mech was out of sight.

: Youll get the chance brother, believe me, the time will come that you can exact your revenge...if Abigail doesnt beat you to it anyways. : Sides said with a quiet chuckle through the link, then started skating again down the hallways, turning corners and keeping a sharp optic our for Cons. I was silent, trying to balance thinking of the ways to exact revenge and focusing on getting the hell out of dodge, when I saw another blip on my radar.

: Slow down Sides, Con around the corner, in the rafters we go. : I whispered quickly across the comm, disappearing into the shadows as I yet again crouched in the rafters, my brother following quickly. As we saw Thundercracker walk down the hallway, both of us were as silent as the dead, we watched him disppear around a corner before dropping down again and picking up our pace. Bringing my predator protocols to the forefront of my mind, I watched closely as my twin did the same, our movements becoming more fluid and our senses becoming sharper. We sped up, nearly as silent as the dead as we streaked around corners, too fast to appear on enemy scanners even if we werent cloaked.

: This way quickly, exit ahead at 3 o'clock, enemy guarding exit. : Sides whispered, skating around the corner and quickly slicing through the Cons throat cables, exiting with me after I put the mech in stasis.

(Abigails POV)

I sighed as Nitro and Sally once again started arguing. Leaning my head back, I growled under my breath in irritation, looking to my side to see Bee watching them with wide eyes. Smiling I walked out the back door stealthily, approaching Bees alt form and slowly sitting on his hood, smiling when he barely shuddered in surprise. Hes getting better I thought as his holoform appeared in front of me suddenly, making me quirk an eyebrow in response, then smile as his look turned innocent.

"Hey Bee, how ya holding up being away from Sam and all that stuffs?" I said patting his hood gently, smiling sweetly as he took the hint and sat with me, looking at the ground and saddened thought.

"Its been ok, I know he has a life now that cant include me anymore, but weve been through too much for me to just drop our friendship so easily." Bee murmured, his alt visibly sinking in response to his depression, making me frown sadly as I wrapped him in my arms.

"All will be well little Bee, youll see. It all works out for us in the end, what wasnt meant to be wont be, and what is meant to be will be. Just be patient and youll find happiness one way or another." I whispered quietly, knowing he can hear me as he laid his head on me shoulder, sniffling very humanly. Holding him closer, I hummed in his ear a song my mom used to sing when I had nightmares, trying to calm him somewhat. It worked, granted I had a much better voice, but Bee finally stopped sniffling and just took a breath and cuddled closer to me.

"All better?" I whispered with a bright smile, squealing when Bee suddenly threw me over his shoulder, spinning in rapid circles with a laugh.

"Gotcha!" Bee yelled triumphently, bouncing me in place as well as he ran around the yard, grinning like a maniac with a fresh test experiment. Covering my mouth, my eyes widened as I tried to hold back my stomachs contents, wincing when I felt the acidic taste burn my throat.

"Um, Bee? I would put me down right now, unless you want my fleshy stomach contents all over you." I bit out through clenched teeth, squeaking when I got dropped to the ground almost immediately, looking up as Bee sheepishly smiled apologetically. I managed to smile back, then groaned and jumped up, running to the trash can and throwing up the mac & cheese we had for lunch.

"You ok little sister?" Bee said as he approached slowly, unsure as to what he should do at the moment, before decided to reach out and rub my back soothingly. Sighing deeply in comfort, I spit out whatever was in my mouth and smiled at Bee, making my way to the house quickly. Turning it on, i quickly rinsed out my mouth, scrunching my face in disgust at the awful taste.

"Ugh, nasty. Yeah, ill be fine Bee, just a little mishap." I said with a bright smile, turning to him and putting my hair in a ponytail, watching as he tilted his head as he watched me.

"Your guys' Earth customs still amaze me even though ive been here a while." Bee said quietly, smiling and watching closely as I braided my ponytail, making me grin and turn so he can see.

"Welcome to the club Bee, our customs have amazed me since that stork let me fall down the chimney." I giggled out, laughing loudly when his face scrunched up in confusion, his head tilted cutely in response.

"Im afraid youll have to restate that little sister, you lost me at the beginning." he said with a small laugh, making me shake my head in amusement, then patted his cheek lovingly.

"My customs always confuse me as well little Bee, always have, probably always will." I said with a wink, turning and watching as Nitro and Sally came out the backdoor, looking much happier then when I left them. They saw us and ran over, playfully pushing each other on the way, then looking sheepish when I raised an eyebrow at their antics.

"Sorry, we had a...little...disagreement." Sally said with an innocent smile while Nitro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, both avoiding eye contact with me, turning to see Bee shoot me a tinysmirk.

"Thats the understatement of the century, anything else you got captain obvious?" I murmured, laughing as Sally and Nirtro both cried out indignantly, trying to prove their innocence. Bee shook his head and covered his ears, rolling his eyes as they started arguing again, then smiling brightly when I laughed at his own silent antics.

"Alright, alright, enough." I yelled, snickering as they looked at me, then continued what they were doing.


	22. Chapter 22

A.N: so sorry for wait, trying to hurry and get this out, review if you enjoy :) again, im so sorry!

(Abigails POV)

"Sunny!" I screamed as I got out of Nitrosilver, watching as said mech spun at the sound of my voice, his wheeled tires quickly bringing him to me. He gingerly picked me up, holding me close to his chest as I rubbed his chest plates soothingly, absently hearing Nitrosilver and Bumblebee transforming behind me.

"Abigail...sweetspark..." he muttered, protectively covering me with his hands as his head bent closer, his spark humming happily at my nearness. Smiling brightly as I cuddled closer, my hands found purchase on his chest as I hung onto him, nuzzling the part of his protoform that I found.

"Alright lovebirds, break it up, me and Sunny need to report." Sideswipe said quietly, laying his hand on Sunnys shoulder, my own body tensing when Sunnys did, a quiet violent growl sounding deep in his chest. Sideswipe pulled away confusedly, glzncing between us both as Sunny stilled, my wide eyes making him back away further.

"Ill make sure he gets there, just leave us for now Sides." I whispered, rubbing Sunnys chest soothingly as Sides backed away, Sunstreaker untensing once all mechs left our presence.

"My Abigail..." he whispered, suddenly transforming around me, a squeak leaving my mouth as my ass hit his passenger seat. His holoform appeared in the driver seat, his hand bringing me closer as he nuzzled my neck, obviously breathing my scent in deeply.

"Its ok Sunny, im here with you, im safe." I whispered softly, baring more of my neck to him, biting my lip as he nibbled on it.

"**My **mate." he rumbled quietly, the possessive tone strong as he leaned closer, his other hand resting on my hip and squeezing softly.

"Your mate." I agreed quietly, leaning more into him as he nuzzled my breasts, a growl rumbling in his chest. He suddenly pulled me onto his lap, his seat scooting back all the way at the same time. He nibbled on my collarbone, his tongue licking the part of my breasts that were shown, making me gasp and arch my back. A rumble of contentment thundered through his chest, his hands tightening around my hips, holding me in place as he bucked up against me. I gasped loudly, Sunny wrapping an arm around my back to pull me closer, his tongue delving into the crevasse between my breasts. His other hand grabbed my ass firmly, grinding into me as I grabbed his arms, my nails digging into the skin.

(Time Lapse: 1 Day)

I groaned and rubbed my head as I woke up, glaring up at Sideswipe as he laughed at me, a cocky smirk settling on his face as I sat up.

"What? Little Abbie couldnt handle Sunny? Now aint that something." he said loudly, the people in the hallway staring with wide eyes as the passed by, the bots shaking their heads.

"Sideswipe, I suggest shutting it before Sally gets a bad word about you. And for your info, me and Sunny never had sex..yet." I said as I got up, smirking triumphently as Sideswipe quieted, his wide optics watching as I swayed out of the room. I made my way to the rec room, falling onto the loveseat with a moan, in between asleep and awake.

"Hi luv." Sunny said as his holoform came up, picking me up easily, then sitting on my lap as he sat down.

"Your brother is really fucking annoying, especially this early in the morning." I grumbled out, curling into his chest as he laughed, his fingers playing with my hair.

"Hes always really fuckin annoying Abbie." he said quietly, wrapping an arm around my legs and bringing me closer, my hand smacking his arm softly.

"Whatever." I whispered, yawning as I cuddled closer, feeling his lips kiss the top of my head softly.

"And its 1 in the afternoon." he whispered, a smile in his voice as I tensed, laughing when I smacked his arm harder.

"Shutup!" I grumbled out in irritation, huffing when he played with my hair some more, my body untensing as I curled closer again.

"As you wish, milady." he said quietly, kissing my head again as he held me tightly, his hands relaxing me completely as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear.


	23. Chapter 23

I laughed as I scampered away from Sideswipe's alt form, his frame shaking as he tried to get the cold water off.

"Primus frag it! Abby!" he yelled as he transformed angrily, his movements jerky as he dove for me. I was suddenly air born, my hand covering my mouth as I resisted the urge to purge. (A.N: haha that rhymes xD sorry I had to).

"Now Sides, remember what Optimus said about hurting the squishies? I do believe she's his favorite." Sunny said as his hand gently held me near his chest, his optics softening as he looked down at me when I frowned.

"Why wasn't I told this sooner? You know how much shit I would've gotten away with?" I said with a laugh as Sunny laughed with me, Sides' eyes narrowing as he stood.

"I'll get you Abby." he muttered before stomping away, his frame disappearing around the corner.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" I said with a raised eyebrow, Sunny laughing at my question as he shook his helm.

"Maybe it was that rat we saw the other day." Sunny said as he walked towards the air strip, his optics looking down at me as I gasped.

"Rat? Why the fuck didn't you tell me?!" I squeaked out as I shuddered in his servo, hugging his thumb joint as he chuckled.

"We're the ones the rats can literally crawl inside of, and you're the one freaking out? I love you Abby but I will never understand you." he said as he shook his helm, strutting into central as he put on his signature scowl.

"And I will never understand why you hide behind a tough exterior." I said with a satisfied smirk as he glared at me playfully, jiggling me in his hand gently. My stomach rolled uneasily again as I clinged to his finger, my free hand on my stomach as I frowned. Sunny looked down at me as a frown came to his faceplates, his pedfalls stopping as he brought me closer to his optics.

"Abby? Are you ok sweetspark?" he said worriedly as I put my other hand on my head, my body swaying unsteadily. My stomach rolled again as pain flashed through my body, my head feeling like it was splitting in half. A scream of agony escaped my mouth as I collapsed on my back, Sunnys hand tightening around me and his voice yelling my name as I blacked out.

Sunnys POV

"Abby!" I yelled as she collapsed in my servo, her body convulsing as another scream left her mouth.

"Ratchet! Primus frag it, Ratchet!" I yelled, as I ran out of central in panic mode, my spark humming too fast as my processor went crazy with worry. The medic suddenly appeared before me with a scowl, his optics widening when he saw Abby convulsing.

"Frag, give her here Sunstreaker." the medic said as he snatched her out of my servo gingerly, running to his medical bay as I followed on his heels. We burst into the bay as Ratchet laid her on a berth, checking her vitals and he scampered to see what was wrong. She screamed in agony once again as her back arched, my protection protocols snapping into place as I snarled at Ratchet. Before I could attack large arms wrapped around me, dragging me out of the bay as I struggled to protect my mate. My spark thrummed abnormally fast as I worried for my small mate, my processor overheating as I tried to think over my worry.

"Sunny! Sunny, calm down!" Sideswipe said as he suddenly appeared in front of me, the arms still holding me in a tight hold as I struggled. He rested his servos on my faceplates as he held my face still, his optics catching mine and holding them as he tried to soothe me over our bond.

"Ratchet will take good care of her brother, he's doing all he can to help her." Sideswipe muttered, rambling on encouraging words as he soothed my spark. I eventually stopped struggling and collapsed into the arms, Ironhide's trademark grunt sounding as he put me on the ground.

"Dont worry kid, if anyone could help her, Ratchet is the one." he said gruffly as he patted my helm, leaning against the wall next to the bay doors. My spark was full of worry but Sides helped me through it, my processor not registering when all the other bots came and went.

A.N: omg I'm so freakin sorry for such a long wait, its my senior year and I fell behind so this year is kicking my ass lol as always I hope you enjoyed and please review :) oh and lots of thanks to my new beta Bee4ever :)


	24. Chapter 24

(Sunny's POV)

I paced in front of the med bay doors in agitation, Abigail's screams still ringing through my helm. Sideswipe was posted next to the doors as security, preferably to hold me back from going in there. Ironhide walked by occasionally, making sure everything was alright.

"Sunstreaker, all will be ok. Abigail is strong and Ratchet is skilled, she will be fine." Optimus said to me when he left the med bay, his words comforting me little as he walked away. My brother watched me like a cat, calculating my moves in case I tried to get past him. Suddenly Abigail started screaming in agony again, my frame snapping into action as I ran towards the doors. Sideswipe rushed to meet me halfway, his body slamming into mine to hold me back.

"Sunny, calm down!" he grunted as he tried to hold me back, our paint chipping as we grinded against each other.

"Sunny!" Abigail screamed in agony, a growl leaving my voice modulator. Sideswipe was now perceived as a threat, one I would not let stop me from getting to **my **mate. With a grunt I threw him into the nearby building, chucking a car in his direction and ignoring his painful yelp. I burst through the med bay doors frantically, my eyes catching Ratchet sticking a needle in her arm. A furious growl erupted from my chest, Ratchet turning towards me with wide eyes as he froze.

"Sunny, stand down!" Optimus yelled from behind me, his arms locking around my frame. My optics focused on my spitfire of a mate, widening at finally seeing her condition. She was as white as the sheets she lay on, her bones more pronounced then over before. Her eyes seemed to be sunken in, her hair dull and brittle. A snap was heard and everyone froze, waiting for something they knew would come. Then a piercing scream of agony left her chapped lips, her back arching beyond what was comfortable in pain.

"No!" I screamed as I scrambled forward, Optimus grabbing me again to pull me out.

"Sunny…." She whimpered quietly as she opened her eyes, the dull green catching my bright blue. I struggled even more to get to her, my eyes staying locked with hers. My spark throbbed in painful worry, the pain overwhelming everything else.

"Leave him Optimus. There…there is nothing I can do." Ratchet said with a trembling voice as he turned away from the human, pain flashing through his features as his voice broke momentarily. Optimus said nothing but let me go, my pedes taking me to her side immediately.

"Abby…my beautiful mate." I whispered as my servos hovered over her, my whole being unsure as to what to do. She trembled as she looked up to me, her core temperature dropping at an alarming rate.

"S…Sunny…." She whispered as she trembled again, my finger putting her blanket on her carefully.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that my sp-spark?" I whispered brokenly, my voice breaking at the end. She smiled shakily then coughed, a quiet sob leaving my lip plates. My spark was breaking slowly, then pain unlike anything I've felt before. It completely encompassed everything else, my processor threatening to glitch and my spark to fail.

"S-sorry, my bad." She whispered as her eyes blinked slowly, pain shining in their depths and through her soft smile. Her hand reached up to me with a tremble, my frame bending to bring my helm closer.

"It is alright my spark, you can call me whatever you want." I whispered as I felt energon trail down my cheek plates, giving all I could to keep my trembling voice even. She sighed with a painful wince, her breaths labored as she set her hand on my cheek plate.

"I know my luv." She said as her hand fell away, her eyes leaving mine as they closed.

"A-Abby? Abby my luv, look at me!" I stuttered out in panicked worry, her eyes opening slowly to look at me. A sliver of relief flowed through me before being overpowered by pain as she coughed violently again.

"I'm still here, though I don't know for how long anymore." She whispered as a tear escaped her eye, her eyes glistening with love for me.

"Abby, please don't l-leave me. You're my best friend, my lover, and my wife. I…I can't live without you ok? You're the reason I wake up in the mornings, the reason I go to sleep every night with a smile on my face. In your company I…I feel a peace I haven't had in a millennium, a love that I never want to go without again. If you go I fear that I would take my spark to follow you…I-I wouldn't want to live knowing that you aren't." I whimpered out with an overbearing sob, a soft smile covering her face as her tears fell. She leaned up with a grimace, her chapped lips kissing my nose ridge softly. After a moment she collapsed on the bed again, a painful moan leaving her mouth as she looked at me.

"You know you're my whole world and the reason I live. I love you and I always will love you. But I think m-my time has come my soul mate. I…I don't want to go but I have no choice my mech, it is not something I can stop from happening. I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you and always look next to me because I know y-you'll be there. I wish I could have a wedding with you and a honeymoon and maybe adopt a few kids. But I can't because I'm d-dying and don't say that I'm not. I pride myself on telling it like it is and right now there's no hope for me my luv. We have little time left and I want to spend it with you holding me and no words to ruin the precious moments that are l-left." She whispered out with some trouble, her eyes pleading as they caught my optics. A sob racked my body as I held her gaze, nodding as I leaned closer to her with agony.

"Let us leave them be." Optimus sadly rumbled quietly to whoever was in there, pedesteps following before the doors closed and there was silence. My optics held her eyes as she leaned into my helm, her heartbeat weakening slowly by the second. I held her for what seemed like days, my audios focusing on her strongest muscle that was slowing every moment that passed.

"Remember when we went bowling? The first time I got taken was that day…." She whispered with a breathless laugh, a scowl covering my face is I remembered.

"Yeah I remember. Wanted to rip the 'Con's throat cables out. It was when I first realized that I cared for a squishy." I rumbled with a quiet chuckled, feeling her smile as she shook her head.

"That day was the day that I realized I needed you more than I thought." She whispered with a soft cough and a shudder, my optics rising to skim over her in worry.

"I love you Abigail." I whispered as I held her closer in my servo, my optics tightening when it sounded like goodbye.

"I love you Sunstreaker." She whispered back with a loving smile, pain filled tears trailing down her pale cheeks. My spark shattered into a million pieces at that expression, confirming my worries that this was a goodbye. All the things I wanted to say got stuck in my throat, energon tears leaking down my face plates silently. Air left my exhausts with a stutter, my optics locked on her brilliant emerald eyes. Her mouth open to say something but instead a scream came out, her eyes rolling into her head as her body started seizing. I let go of her with panicked movement, my mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Ratchet! Get in here damnit!" I screamed loudly as I tried to hold her down gently, Ratchet bursting through the doors frantically.

"Move it Sunstreaker!" he yelled as he shoved me to the side, scanning her and then cussing at the results. Another scream tore through her throat, a sob leaving mines as I dropped to my knee plates.

"No…Abigail…." I whimpered as Optimus ran in and dropped next to me, my optics focused on Abigail as her heart monitor flat lined. Everything stopped as I screamed.

(Abigail's POV)

I opened my mouth to tell Sunny I was sorry, but white hot agony erupted in my spine. The pain overrode everything in my mind, my body flopping around in spasms. Agonized screams echoed through the med bay, my mind taking a minute before it registered that they were mine. I absently heard everything going on around me, the familiar tingle of Ratchet's scanner brief.

_This is it _I whispered in my head as my heart broke, the thought of never seeing Sunny again overriding the pain my body was going through. I heard my heartbeat go way above average in my ears, the pain stopping for a blissful moment. Then my heart stopped beating and my mind shut down. Death had finally taken me and my last thought was the sound of Sunstreaker's agonized scream.

(Time Lapse: ?)

It seemed like forever that I floated in that darkness, looking for the light that everyone said there would be. Eventually I came upon it after a while of searching, confused when I saw that it was like a glowing orb. I cautiously got closer to it, the pure light drawing me in like a moth. As I got closer, my pain and worries seem to lift off of me. A peace I hadn't known since my death had come over me and washed it all away.

"So this is the way to heaven." I whispered to myself as I reached out to it, jumping when I flittered away suddenly.

"No. It is a new beginning my child." A gravelly voice erupted from the light, my head tilting in confusion as I stepped back.

"Who are you?" I muttered with wide eyes as the orb followed me slowly, a sigh leaving my mouth as I crossed my arms and glared at it.

"I am the creator of who you are to become." The same voice whispered as if on the wind, the orb circling me as if assessing me. I looked down as memories of my life came to the forefront of my mind, the peace ebbing away as the pain and worries came back.

"Be at peace my child for you no longer need to feel the agony you have felt. This day marks the beginning of a new stage in your life, if only you will take what I have to offer." The voice boomed as it came inseparably close, my body leaning back so I could see it.

"And what offer is that?" I asked cautiously as I took a step back, the orb seeming to understand my need for space.

"A new life with old bonds." It whispered as the glow seemed to slowly start to brighten, my eyes narrowed as I thought it over. I finally nodded and the light surrounded me.

A/N: A reader decided to PM me and ask about this story and my cliffhanger ;) cruel, I know, but I decided to have a little fun with you guys :P anyways, here is yet another cliffhanger but I think you'll hate this one even more because it has a lot more to think about xD I promised my reader that I would update it today and so I have, you're welcome by the way haha as always, I hope you enjoyed and please review


	25. Chapter 25

(Sunny's POV)

I collapsed against the wall as the reality of what happened set in.

"Abigail…she's gone." I whispered as I watched Ratchet stumble back, his optics averted to the ground in anger and sorrow. My spark was numb, the pain seeming to freeze for a blissful moment.

"Take him outside Optimus. It is coming." Ratchet said without lifting his optics, Abigail's flat lined heart monitor echoing in the silence. Optimus lifted me and helped me shuffle outside, my whole being numb still from the shock. Once I could no longer hear the flat line it all came rushing back, my spark spluttering in pain.

"No…no, no, no, **NO**!" I screamed as I pounded against the ground, my servos denting and paint chipping. Pain flashed across my systems but I ignored it, beating on anything that came across my path. I whimpered as a fresh wave of pain emitted from my spark, Optimus dropping to his knees when he felt it through my EM field.

"Primus…." He muttered as he clutched at his own chest plates, a wince crossing his stoic faceplates. I ignored him as I shook my head, my fingers digging into the ground.

"Abigail…**NO**!" I screamed as I blasted at the ground in agony, everybody keeping away from me in fear. My spark shattered as rain started to fall to the ground.

(Time Lapse: 1 Week)

I watched from the parking lot as they dropped her body into the ground, a mass of black gathered around her new grave. The Autobots in holoform were gathered around as well, me being the only one who stayed back. My holoform was leaned up against my alt form, my blank stare watching the proceedings. My spark hummed without any real reason, my bond to Sideswipe almost nonexistent. My processor was blank for the first time in a millennium, my whole being numb with pain.

"My beautiful Abigail…." I whispered as the crowd dispersed, Sam setting a white rose on her tombstone. The pain reared itself again, threatening to overcome my senses. I shut off my hologram and squealed out of my spot, speeding out of the cemetery before I lost my careful control.

(Time Lapse: 1 Year)

"It will never go away, but at least I've learned to live with it. What more do you want from me Sideswipe?" I muttered as I looked at Abigail's teddy bear that was in my hand, remembering when I teased her about it late at night. Sideswipe stayed silent after I said that, his pedesteps disappearing from the berth room. I was alone again.

(Abigail's POV)

I floated in space for what seemed like forever, waiting for the time that I would rejoin the world of the living. I constantly thought about Sunny and Sam and all the others I had grown close to. They must have been stricken with grief but slowly healing by now. Though I knew that Sunny would never truly heal from the loss of me. The silence was broken by a quiet hum that steadily grew louder, a light appearing in front of me through the darkness.

"It is time." The orb from before said as it appeared before me, morphing into a skeletal Cybertronian with soft blue optics. I looked over it with wonder, becoming curious as I realized how huge it was.

"Who are you?" I whispered as I tried to stumble back, forgetting that I was just an orb of light myself. The Cybertronian chuckled and stepped closer, cupping me in his hands and bringing me to his face.

"I am Primus, your creator. You will be the one to end the suffering that my people have endured. I will place you in a place that you would never expect. Use it well and help my people find the peace that they so rightfully fought for. Now go my child! I will watch over you." He boomed as he let me go, a hole opening up under me as I fell through it.

"Damnit!" I screamed as I kept falling, a light enveloping me again as everything stopped.

(Time Lapse: 1 Day)

I groaned as my mind finally came back to me bit by bit, my body surprisingly relaxed wherever it was. I tried to sit up and groaned in pain when my head swam, my hand rising to clutch it in some semblance of comfort. I jumped when I heard metal grinding against metal instead, my eyes flashing open in surprise at the sound.

_Wait a second _I thought to myself as I closed and opened them again, realizing that I had no eyelids and they just…shut on and off.

"Oh shit, he didn't." I growled out as I finally looked down at myself, screaming when I saw that my body was metal. I jumped again when a door burst open, my head…helm lifting to see what it was. Of all mechs, Megatron was the one that burst through, a surprisingly worried expression on his face.

"What is it my sparkling? Are you well?" he said quietly as he ran to my side, clutching my helm in his hands as he looked over me. I froze as he called me his kid, my eyes…optics rolling in sarcastic irritation.

"Damn you Primus!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, cursing when I realized I had none.

A/N: Well, that's all folks! Haha xD apparently a reviewer (not pointing fingers) thought that my story would be like every other one out there if I took this turn. Now, I know you meant no offense, but it still is offensive when you say things like that about an author's stories. If you do not like the way that I'm writing my story, then you are more than welcome to stop reading it and go write your own. It is my story therefore I will write it however my mind sees fit. Now that I've ranted lol I would like to say that there will be a sequel for my loyal readers it should be out by my birthday, which by the way is on October 3rd! :D Until then my lovelies, I hope you enjoyed and please review! Tata for now!


	26. Chapter 26: AN

A/N: For those readers/reviewers who are unaware, there is a sequel up for this story already. It's called Megatron's Daughter and it continues Abigail's adventures as the new transformer, Skystreak. Check it out! :)


End file.
